The True Alius Academy (Complete)
by chachingmel123
Summary: What if Xavier's alien persona wasn't just a persona? What if Xavier died at age 29* and woke up in the arms of two people that couldn't possibly be human, in a universe where Alius Academy is really a school full of aliens? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The True Alius Academy

Summary: What if Xavier alien persona wasn't just a persona? What if Xavier at age 29 died and woke up in the arms of two people that couldn't possibly be human, in a universe where Alius academy is really a school full of aliens. Xavier Schiller, never truly died and went on to become a famous professional football player and all his friends from Sunny time orphanage were all Aliens with strength that didn't relay on the Alius rock?

Edit: This chapter was Beta'd by 4fireking

In which Xavier dies and gets reborn as his Alien character Xene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

How did he get here?

He couldn't help but ask as he stared at the two faces that couldn't possibly be human.

" _Xene_ " the female said. " _We'll call him Xene. Xene Klidax_ "

Oh, that's right.

He was stabbed to death when he tried to play hero in chasing a purse snatcher.

Who know that some people would be push to such extremes just for one purse?

And for some reason, he was awfully calm about the fact that he had bled to death, on the floor leaving his adopted family and friends behind along with the title of one of the best strikers in the world.

And Xavier had no idea how he could understand the strange looking woman when he was sure they weren't speaking any language he had ever heard of.

" _I can tell he's going to grow into a strong boy_ " The male said, stroking his new sons red hair.

Xavier eyes suddenly felt very heavy and he just know that he wasn't going to last much longer in keeping awake.

His eyes closed shut and his conscious drifted made its way to dream land.

# A week later#

He was an alien.

Imagine his shock when he found out that he was a size of a toddler even though he was born just a week ago but that didn't stop him walking around like he had been doing for years.

In the week to calm himself down, he finally took notice of his surroundings and he found out that he was in a very large house and every piece of furniture in it was shaped weirdly and was floating above the floor with no explanation in sight.

Xavier had gone from being a full grown man with red hair and green eyes wearing glasses to a small child, with green skin and a tail that looked to have been chopped into different pieces and were still somehow hovering in one place.

He had freaked out when he saw, what was currently attached to his behind, the rest of him was like cross between a kangaroo and a wild cat.

No matter how he looked it, he was an alien.

If the appearance of his so-called parents didn't tick him off them than his new appearance did but thankfully he had kept his red hair and green eyes, thank god.

" _Young Master_ _Xene_ , _what are you doing in front of mirror, again?"_ An alien woman with yellow strips on her face as she picked him. " _Your parent's will be home soon, let's get you fed_ " taking the slug glowing plush toy with her.

The toddler made a face as if not liking being talk down upon, as if he was a small child.

Which he was.

The newly renamed Xene was taken to a hovering baby chair in the odd looking large kitchen, were there were different people in chef clothes walking around and once they saw him in the woman arms, they all bound in respect.

Who know a baby could get so much respect from adults?

And Xene thought he would never fully get used to the amount of power his parents apparently had as he was strapped into the chair.

Automatically, the table in front of him was filled with a bowel that had strangely coloured insects in it.

Just seeing them wiggle around, very much alive, made him want to hurl.

" _open wide Young Master._ " The woman said, one of the insects began to lift itself up and was heading straight for his mouth, Xene immediately went to dodge, he hated the feeling of something crawling down his throat.

But it was not meant to be.

Once his noses caught the scent of the bug, his mouth opened up eagerly, drool shamefully escaped down his chin and to his disgust the insect passed through his mouth and crawled down his throat.

Twenty extremely uncomfortable minutes later, he was wrapped in a blue t-shirt with a weird alien word across it, it was from a popular child show and he was also in green shorts, that changed colours depending on his mood and in front of him was a large TV, he was forced to watch something called 'Yabba net' and had to cringe at the strange character on the screen trying to make him sing along with them off-key.

Sometimes, it was both a good thing and a bad thing being an alien.

Thanks to wondering, he had found out the whole house was surrounded by some kind of force field in space and there was loads of other houses just like his own next to each other.

" _I'm home_ " His alien father said, as he was suddenly picked up by one of the maids and taken to the man himself, the man smiled, showing his sharp teeth once he saw his son and said. " _How's my little boy doing today?_ "

" _Okay, Zob (Father)_ " He said, wanting to be let down.

The man pupils become big as soon as he made eye contact with his son, going through his son's memories of the day, it was just the standard thing in the house for his parents to go through his head when they got back from work. It not only informed them if he was being mistreated by a member of staff while they were gone but it also served as training against mind readers, but clearly there was something blocking them from knowing every single about their son or they would have found the Human Memories about their son's past life.

" _Sitting in front of the mirror again?_ " His father said sounding amused, as the child was handed to him and the man began stroking his ears and damn it, the man hands were pure magic.

It was like he was being reduced to a cat and began making weird sound that sounded suspiciously like a Cat purring.

" _Your mother will be home soon, so why don't we play together, while we wait?_ " The man said and he flinched, the man version of play wasn't gentle like a human parent would to their own child.

He wondered if everyone in the house had some kind of sadistic streak that they refused to tell him about.

Out of nowhere a rope was tied to his foot and he know it was time to start running.

# 1300 years later#

On a log, sat a male that could have easily being mistaken for as a human boy, the humanoid male looked to be in his early teens with fiery red hair that seemed to give the big middle to the law of gravity itself and tale eyes.

This was the child named Xene, Xavier Hunter's reincarnation and he had been shocked to find out how long his race actually lived for since they aged very slowly.

It had been 500 years since he gained his base form, he still remembered the pain and the heat as his body literally caught on fire and nobody bothered to help him with the process.

Apparently, the pain was to build character and endurance and if he chose the easy way out such as taken pill's, then not only would he have brought shame to his family but to the race as a whole.

It was messed up but it had been that way for millions of years.

Imagine his shock after he had finished going through hell to find that he now looked like a child version of his past life and not only that but he could turn his base form on and off at will.

Once his parents were sure his body had adjusted to the changes, they really throw him into training and the races history.

When he reached 1300, he was finally be allowed to attend school with the other races beside his own, on his wrist was all he would need as he waited for the school bus.

A Yellow flowing vehicle came out of wormhole and drove to his house.

A long tongue suddenly shot out of one of the windows and attached itself to his right arm.

"Bye, Mom!" he said, turning to see his mother watching him with pride in her eyes as her little boy went to school and wouldn't come back for months.

Xene was then pulled into the bus, passing through the walls and onto the metal hard suffice of the bus floor.

He was dressed in casual clothes and was thankfully that he wasn't the only one as he walked down the row of chairs, ignoring the stares on his back as he did so, he didn't want to show his shock when he saw a guy who looked exactly like Claude and Gazelle, except for Claude was breathing out flames while Gazelle had evidently turned his seat froze.

There were also other familiar faces in the bus but the way they looked at him, he could tell nobody know him.

He found a seat next to a girl who had blue snakes for hair.

"Hi" he said, getting a surprised look from the girl herself.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"U-um sure" The girl said, moving down from him.

He sat down next to her.

"You seemed surprised that I want to sit next to you." He said, making her look down. "Is it because of them?" pointing at her hair that was currently hissing at him.

Her silence was all that he needed to know.

"Hi, my name is Xene." He said, "What's your name?"

"G-Globdlin" She said.

"Cool Hair" He said, making her look at him in shock before she finally smiled realising he didn't mind her hair at all.

The bus went through another wormhole and picked up some more kids, pretty soon the bus was full and when it was full it automatically extended, fifteen minutes later it finally stopped for good.

"Alright, you brats. Get off" The driver yelled and they were all forced to get off to meet a large space rock in front of them were a school should be.

"Where's the school?" Some asked.

Someone sorted and they all turned to the Claude look alike.

"Don't you guys no anything?" The Claude look alike said. "It obvious that the school is at the very top. Do you think just anyone can walk in? If you can't make it to the top then you don't deserve to be a student."

Making them all widen their eyes in surprise.

"Let's see who can get to the top first, the first one to the top gets first dips on the rooms" someone said.

Claude look alike and Gazelle look alike, were off before anyone could say "go". The Claud look alike used flames at the sole of his palms to blast himself off the ground and upwards, Gazelle look alike used ice to blast his way up.

"No fair!" Someone yelled, suddenly growing wings and shooting upwards, starting a whole chain of people trying to get up, those who didn't have anything to help them climb, had to climb the old fashion way.

Xene was shocked to see Globdlin using her hair to climb up, it also froze anybody who dared to look into one of her hairs snake's eyes.

 _I better get up too._ He thought, crouching down and building power behind his legs before he jumped.

High and fast, he was after all part kangaroo and the rocky surface didn't bother him at all as he used his powerful legs to bounced pass everyone and met Claud alike and Gazelle look alike within seconds of his launch, much to the two shocks.

"Why you-" Claud look alike said, as he glared at the kid who looked like a weakling.

Suddenly several robotic eye balls appeared in front of them all and began firing lazier beams at them, it didn't kill them but it did stun them.

Xene dodged to right as a beam went passed him while some others weren't so lucky and he ignored the grunts of pain coming from down below.

Then came the moving electrical wires moving down at an alarming speed.

"Oh, you have got to be-" The Gazelle look alike said, it was like one thing after another, whoever was in charge of the school security was really sadistic.

Xene pushed himself off the rock as soon an electrical wire was next to him before throwing himself back onto the rock, sure he was behind his original place but as least he wasn't off the rock before rushing ahead.

He immediately fortified his mind when he felt someone trying to break into his mind, his parents so called lessons came in handy while others who hadn't learnt to guard their minds felt themselves coming down with the mother of all headaches.

Xene gave himself a few more jumps before he made a mad dash to the very top before pushing himself up onto solid land and moving out of the way before the solid piece of rock became encased with fire and ice.

He quickly rolled away when Claud and Gazelle look alike appeared onto the rock with frowns on their faces knowing neither of them were first like they wanted.

"Hey, you" The Claud look alike said. "What's your name?"

"Xene. Xene Klidax" He said, getting up missing the way how both of their eyes widened in shock at the name.

Other's began arriving, he was happy to see Globdlin had made it too even though she looked extremely tired and was in need of a bit of lie down.

"You" The Gazelle look alike said. "Are you perhaps related to Krok Klidax?"

Xene blinked and said. "Yeah, he's my dad." How did they know his day?

"Krok-sama, is your father?" Claude look alike said in shock while the rest couldn't help but look at him in awe.

"Krok-sama?" He said, he thought only the house help called his father that or 'Master'.

But he couldn't ask why random strangers were calling his father that because suddenly there was a loud noise, that forced all of them to turn to it.

In front of them, materialised a giant building with multiple hovering blocs in them, there was even a hovering train station going in out of the main building, all their jaws literal dropped a the stunning view.

On one giant screen was the letters 'Welcome First Years' before a familiar man face appeared on it.

It was the faces of Krok Klidax.

"D-Dad?" He said in shock.

"Welcome first years to Alius academy"

And scene!

This is just an idea, please tell me what you think of it. Please Review and I've got a rough idea of the next chapter of Raised in Snow, I just wanted to let you know, I haven't abandoned the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make this into a story.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Wait did he just say, Alius Academy!?

The same academy that only existed because of vengeance?

The same one, where he had as a human youth, to build up an Alien persona to hid the true purpose of Academy?

Now he couldn't ignore the coincidences.

Just look around confirmed his suspicions.

He wasn't the made up persona Xene, he actually was Xene.

He was in a world where Xene wasn't just a fictional character but was real, all his friends at the orphanage who were dragged along, were now actually Aliens without the aid of using the rock too super charge themselves and get powers.

His adopted father obviously wasn't his dad in this universe neither did he have an adopted sister, it made him wonder what happened to them in this world.

Do they exist in this universe too?

Where both of the humans or aliens and more importantly, was there a human version of himself in the universe and was he adopted by the Schiller family?

He had to get to earth and research, the name someday.

Suddenly they all found themselves inside the building much to their shock which quickly turned into awe at the sight of how beautiful and huge the inside of the academy actually was.

If he thought the academy would be like any other school he had seen back on earth than he was sadly mistaken, there was a large fountain that changed to four different type of liquids, the lights were hovering in mid-air and above them was a sky that was made to look like the one back on Earth.

The place looked deserted but it wasn't hard to imagine the place being full of students.

A man who looked a lot like Xene suddenly appeared in front of them, all giving them near heart attacks.

Krok Klidax.

"Hello, my cute little first years"

Ch 2: Dad, what did you do!?

 _Cute!?_ They all thought.

"Congratulation on surviving long enough to make it here." Krok said with a glowing smile which unnerved them all. "I didn't expect this many of you to survive."

 _You were trying to kill us!? Even your own Son!?_

"Well congratulation on becoming first years" He said, ignoring the looks of fear sent his way. "Due to your ages and how fast your species grow. I've taken the time in sorting out how many days or years each of you would have at this academy."

Meaning Xene would find himself staying here for a lot more years to come, way after everyone had left unless some of them have a similar life span than him which he highly doubted.

"Please follow me to the first year's dorms and I will explain how the school is run" He said, turning around and nobody dared to get left behind.

"In a couple of minutes, all you will need will be downloaded into the watch on your wrists" He said, "Your books, school schedule, the map of the school, your school uniform, along with it being used as a method of payment for your food. That of course, doesn't count the things you download into it from home. The school and library will be open until 5 in the afternoon and no later than that or you will be stunned"

They all pause.

Did he really just say that?

"Don't worry, it's only a small sensation that is designed to make your skin feel like it's on fire, it's no big deal" The man said, loving the fear in their eyes. "Now first years, are forbidden to use one of the teleportation pods that are connected to other planets, without authority for obvious reasons of course"

He ignored the disappointed looks on some of their faces and the ones who tried to hide how they were going to make a break for them, anyway, when they thought nobody was looking.

"Here we are" He said, going through a wall and they followed him to see a luxurious dormitory full of doors that were everywhere even on the ceiling and floor. "Each room houses its own pocket dimension so it doesn't effect this one as a whole. So pick any of the rooms here but Mr Klidax"

"Yes" Xene said, knowing his own father couldn't treat him special because he was blood.

"Your own room has already been picked out for you" He said, or _maybe not_ , he thought. "Is that alright, Mr Klidax?"

"Um, sure" He said, wondering where was the catch.

"Please everyone else, avoid Q3" The man said, "And Mr Klidax please come with me to my office"

"Yes, sir" He said, saying goodbye to his friend Globdlin before following his father.

Immediately, everyone else began to look through each room with excitement, trying to pick out the best room.

Suddenly Xene found himself in a large room, it looked like a really posh penthouse in a large luxurious hotel and in front of him was a large desk.

He blinked.

Did they just teleport?

His father turned around to face and Xene blinked owlishly when the man pulled him into a hug.

"How was your trip?" Krok said. "I see you've made a friend"

"It was fine, Zob (father)" He said, putting up his mental shields up to stop the metal attack from his father.

Knowing full well, that he would never be able to stop him if his father was ever serious no matter how strong his willpower was because of his lack of experience in the arts.

His father had been doing this for countless years, he was like a child to his father in term of mental ability.

"Your metal shields have gotten better" His father praised, seeing no cracks in his son metal shield. "No wonder you managed to shut out the mild mental attack that was designed to test all new students and keep out invaders. As expected of my son"

Xene kept his face blank, despite the feeling of pride in his heart, he had long stopped feeling guilty over the praise he felt whenever he was complimented by both of his parents. He had been told to always keep his emotional level at a low especially when he was in front of his parents, being too emotional was considered weak.

Which was the exact opposite of how he had been as a Human.

Showing strong emotions was the thing that helped him snap his father out of his petty revenge and make him realise how much he was hurting all of them since he was all they had.

Strong emotions were what draw him, into really enjoying a game that he only played because it pleased his adopted father.

Strong emotions were what made him form unbreakable bonds with those around him, it had lead him on the road to become a top world class soccer striker.

People did amazing things through strong emotions and now he was being told to discard all that, that it was useless and weak to show such emotions. For now, he would play along but in his heart he would always know it wasn't true because he had seen undeniable proof that this was not the case but he had lived for over a thousand years and his once strong emotions had dimmed over time with age.

It was more like he was drifting from day to day, in boredom just waiting for his time to expire without anything truly interesting happening, maybe that's why his father seemed so crazy, he simply wanted something to do to use up his time, if it's terrorising a group of children than it was fine with the man.

Did his father just see everybody that has a lower life span than him, as nothing but tools or ticking time bombers that would expire soon?

After all it was hard to find something that brings a spark of life to his eyes, so it was unfortunate enough life, to be forced to live through countless centuries and have to deal with the loneliness that comes with becoming friends with other races and out living them.

That's why his race preferred to live alone, closed off from the outside world or just make friends with their own race so that they could grow together, or in most cases, some see other races as inferior to them and look down on them as if they were nothing to them, it was very rear to find someone that saw other people from different races as equals like Xene.

But Xene wouldn't dare to show openly that he exactly cared for others, other than his race because he technically had no reason to exactly care about than, other than the excitement of being with other kids he had no other reason, he had been raised in an environment of being cold and cruel.

He had only been shown affection and love on rear occasions, he shouldn't even know how to express his feelings properly.

"How is your mother?" His father asked taking a seat in his comfortable chair and putting his feet up on the hovering desk.

"She fine, Zob (Father)" He said, "Mother never told me, that you were the principle of the school I was allowed to attend"

"Well I assume, you never asked her" His father said, "If I remember the past few months, you were quite excited to go to school and wouldn't stop talking about finally going to school with the other races, what are your first impressions?"

"Well, I met two who have elements directly opposite each other but they seem like a couple of troublemakers" He said, "And I met a girl who seemed to have low self-esteem issues but she surprised me with how determined she was to get here"

"I see…" His father said, "I'm sure you already know just because my son doesn't mean I will treat you, differently to the other students. The moment you're under my roof without your mother, then you are just like everybody else and I expect you to treat me with the same respect as you do back at home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir" He said, straightening his posture while the man looked his up and down.

"However as my son, I expect you to be an example to the other's" The man said.

"Yes, sir" He said.

"You may go, Xene" The man said.

"Yes, sir" He said, turning and walked out of the door, feeling his father eyes on him as he suddenly found himself in the first year dormitory.

Everyone had already settled in to their own rooms and he want to find room 'Q2', the door number was above and it appeared just like everyone else's.

He jumped up and pushed his way through the door.

It was like the whole universe had flipped over and he found himself falling to the ground but he managed to recover mid-air.

He looked around to see a luxurious room, that looked really expensive, he wondered how much his parents would have payed if his father wasn't the principle.

It would have looked amazing if he didn't see the death trap in the far corner or the camera that his father didn't bother to even hide as if telling he would be using the death trap every day.

Clearly this was nothing new for him and his father wouldn't allow him to slack off on his daily exercise but surely his father would allow him, today to rest?

Who was he kidding.

He walked immediately towards it and released his base form to reveal his true appearance, he was a couple of inches taller than his base form and wrapped his tail on one of the machines handles.

He felt it immediately begin to stretch his tail and lift him and then slam him harshly onto the ground.

He didn't cry out in pain as his face was his face was smashed harshly into the floor without mercy, crying would show weakness, he had to get used to the speed and use it to do press-ups.

This went on for the next few hours before, it finally began to slow down.

He had broken a couple of bones in the process and lost a few teeth which immediately grow back.

Even though his body hurt all over and he used all his willpower to crawl to the bed, not wanting to use his arms anymore more, he decided to sleep without covers because it hurt too much.

 _Shutting down…_

His body flopped like a lifeless sack and the only sign of him sleeping, was the dimming of his eyes as he departed into the dream realm.

He didn't feel the large hand stroke through his hair.

"Good, night son"

# The next day#

Xene was woken up by an electric shock to the brain and immediately got up and took off his clothes and changed back into his base form to shower and brush his teeth.

Naked, he pressed the screen on the watch and it projected his options in mid-air, he selected the clothes option, then want to find his school uniform and selected it.

He was stunned to find out he was automatically clothes, the uniform he was dressed in wasn't really that different from his casual clothes, it was black and had white strips, there was a blue orb in the middle of it like most of the soccer uniforms in the old Alius academy.

He jumped out of the door and now knowing what to expect when the world flipped over, he landed perfectly on the floor.

Already lots of First years were out and heading to the cafeteria for breakfast.

He saw a familiar girl and said.

"Hey, Globdlin"

The alien girl let out a squeak and turned around to meet his eyes.

"Hi, X-Xene-sama" she squeaked out before running away.

Huh?

That was an odd reaction.

Now that he noticed it, why did it suddenly feel like there was a gap between him and the other's?

He didn't like the looks of fear and whispers he getting from the other's who hurried away along.

Why were they acting like he was a loose cannon ready to blow?

"Xene-sama, if you don't hurry, you'll be late" A guy that looked exactly like Saginuma said.

Xene could see the fear in his eyes.

 _DAD WHAT HELL DID YOU DO!?_

And scene!

Lol, it seems it would be a long time before he could get the other students not to fear him. Next chapter, Xene spends his day in isolation with everyone either fearing him or trying to outdo him in class. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

 _DAD, JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?_

Xene couldn't help but think as he sat down to have his breakfast, he was having a bowel of milk and instead of actually editable looking cereal, he was stuck with bugs that were trying to swim their way out of his bowl and unlike when he was a baby, they were not glowing or colourfully, instead they were ordinary brown or black.

It didn't look appetising at all, since he still inwardly thought himself as a human, so that's why he learnt long ago that if he shut his eyes and pretended to eat rosters chicken, then he could fool his taste buds into thinking he was eating roasted chicken.

He, like everyone else had to wait in one of the many lines in the hall to get his food, he had to make his way to a machine which scan the data from his watch, the data, told the machine exactly what species he was and what was recommended for his species diet.

Which made up this thing, the amount of money he owned was already taken from the allowance that his parents gave him, when he found out he would be allowed to go to school.

Aliens from different races, pointed and stared at him, and he thought, it wasn't even 9 yet and already the whole school seemed to know he was the principles son.

He found out fairly quickly that, if he came too close to one table, a wide gap was immediately made for him not because they wanted to be friendly.

It was because they feared him.

Well, they feared the man backing him up.

His father.

And if Xene was honest without himself, he also feared his own father on some level.

His childhood horror show, sprung to mind and he immediately pushed the memories deep into his subconscious where it was locked away for a later day.

He would not start relieving his second childhood trauma now!

In the end he found an empty floating table, it saddened him that he was all alone when he had thought he had made one friend.

He could feel dozens of eyes on his back, maybe wondering when he would finally crack and start trying to kill everything on sight.

But he was stronger than this, he had been through too much in both lives to be put down by something like this.

He would just have to start small and gradually show everyone that he's not going to follow in his father footsteps and earn some friends.

He was unaware of the two assessing looks from a certain fire and ice duo.

Ch 3: Scary coincidences

Xene couldn't help but ask, around about where his first class was, everyone he asked first looked shock to see him, before fear settled in and they promptly told him where he was supposed to go, as if fearing that if they didn't, they would find their head on a spike.

He sighed as he walked through a wall and found a door that had the letter 'U' on it but more rectangular, when you read nothing but Alien language for 150 years, you become very fluent in it so automatically his brain translated it to the number '15' before he walked through the door.

Only to be met with hover desks and a whole lot of familiar faces.

In fact, he could see a few were real life alien versions of his old team mates from Genesis when it was still operating.

It was a mixture of all five teams, not counting the team made up of two teams and most of them were looking at him with fear in their eyes,

How bazaar, he felt like he had stepped back into a time machine and was living the days of his first childhood, however the fact that his eyes were telling him that nobody in this room could possibly be called human, brought him back to reality pretty fast.

But he didn't waver at unwanted attention, and found a seat that didn't look like it was being used, unfortunately for him it was near the Claude look alike and he couldn't help the drops of sweat appearing on his forehead due to the heat.

But before he could move, the teacher came in by opening a portal in the front of the classroom.

More than one pair of eyes opened, in shock at the sight of a tall, green skin and pointy eared man step out of it, like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Those who barely reacted only did so because they were from a race that had a similar power.

"Everyone settle down" The man said, his voice low as everyone got into their chosen seats and said. "Now that you all settled down, now, it must be very exciting for you to believe that you got into such a privilege school as this, after all, you were the lucky few that were accepted out of the billions who applied"

 _B-Billions!?_ Xene thought, didn't his parents just tell him that he got in without applying for anything, now he felt like he somehow cheated his way into the school because of who his father is.

"But bear in mind, your fight isn't over" The man said, sternly. "Because the first week is designed to separate the weak from the strong, those who can't handle the work and don't meet up to standard are thrown out immediately, so make sure you put in 110% from now on and until your graduation"

While many didn't dare say it out loud but a lot of them were pitting Xene because of his race ridiculous life span and it only got worse from those who had human life spans or shorter.

Xene know, he was going to be here for a long time.

Yes, a very long time and the same could be said for those in the room who had a similar life span than him.

"Now let's take the register" The man said, as a hologram showed up in front him displaying each and every student name and details, having been uploaded into the system while they all were safely sleeping and began to read the register.

Xene was surprised that everyone in class, all answered to their alien counterpart names like he did, his eyes slid to a certain girl with snake based hair.

Globdlin could feel his gaze but she thought he was glaring at her or thinking about ways to torture her to pass his time.

His father image was too strong in her mind, he hadn't really done anything to prove that he was nothing like his father other than extend a hand of friendship to her, and even that she was questioning.

"Xene. Xene Klidax…" The man said, only for the man to trail off and look for the first time upwards to the person who answered.

"Here" Xene said.

The man eyes widened in shock.

It was a mini principle!

Since when did the man produce a spawn!?

The very idea of his boss devil spawns suddenly repopulating the universe scared the green out of him.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Xene said, wondering if the man was shocked because he looked so much like his father.

"N-No, Xene-sama" The man said, politely and several eyebrows rose, certain students 'tch' at the special treatment he was getting because of who his father is.

 _Great, even the teacher's too!?_ Xene thought, before sighing. _This was going to be a long day._

The man quickly wrapped the register up and special glasses suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Now, students" The man said, "I want you to all put these on, they are designed to automatically adjust themselves to your size and if you only have eye, they will correct themselves automatically. These glasses will convert this whole room into virtual reality, this will allow me to teach"

"Teacher, will this also allow me to check my Zbox, to see when I can nap?" The Claude look alike said, getting sniffles of barely contained laughter from a lot of people in the room.

Xene found himself fascinated that they all seemed to have their own unique laugher.

The teacher shot a glare at the fire breather and said. "Yes, you can Mr Torch. But doing so will get you a one way to trip to your first detention and I will make sure the room is as cold as possible, just for you"

The colour drained from Torch's face, everyone know that fire and ice don't mix, so they could only image what would happen to him if he was locked in such a room with such freezing temperature and ice everywhere.

It wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure.

"Anyone else, wanting to follow in the footsteps of Mr Torch, here?" The teacher asked, as everyone kept their mouth shut and looked around for anyone who would dare before he said. "Good, now put them on"

And they all promptly put them on, immediately it was a like a wave was sent to all corners of the room and they were all suddenly in front of a massive scale model of a planet that held a whole lot of water.

"Cool..." said somebody, nobody was sure who, but they all silently agreed that this was a cool thing to witness.

The man smiled, showing small inhuman teeth and said. "This is the planet, Aquaplos, as you can see most of the planet surface is covered in water"

# 2 hours later#

Globdlin felt herself give an 'eep' when she felt a tap on her right shoulder, even though she literal had eyes at the back of her head, thanks to her snakes, it didn't mean she could look through those eyes, they were a whole separate part of her.

It would take years to finally be able to see through them like her parents.

She turned slowly around nervously and to her horror, she saw the principles own son.

Immediately, she felt like she was facing a wild beast and what was worse, she know it was over before she realised it.

"Would you like to eat lunch, next to me?" Xene said, her terrified expression did not settle well with him.

Most of the class who hadn't left yet, all wondered what she was going to say.

Globdlin felt like a deer stuck in headlights.

She wanted to say no, but she didn't want him making her life hell her, her mother had been very hopeful that she would make friends here and she didn't want to disappoint and nodded shakenly.

Xene thought this was a great idea to get her to see he was nothing like his father.

But why was she saw far away?

# 20 minutes later#

They both arrived at one of the meadow like landings around the school, other students were also eating lunch but the moment he came, the place went mysterious silent.

Curse his old man for being such a frightening person!

He sat down on a hovering bench with his snack, it was a long bread roll stuffed with live warms.

Yum, tasty.

Never had food look so disgust in his life.

Globdlin shakenly sat down opposite him with a plate of purple rodent kebab and she ate it like it was the most natural thing in the world and from her expression she was fully enjoying it.

If he had been human, he would have rushed to the toilet to throw up at the mere sight of a chopped head with the eyes being plucked out.

He couldn't help but wonder, what was more revolting, eating insects and anything that crawl out of the ground or eating rodents?

Globdlin kept on glancing at him as if she expected him to do something unpleasant.

 _Just what had changed?_ Xene thought, she never look at him like this this even though they had known each other for roughly under a day and he was about to open him mouth to say, when he was interrupted by any annoying and cocky voice who shouted.

"HEY, YOU!"

Xene didn't turn around, after all his name was 'Xene' not 'you' and besides, he got the sneaky suspicious that his father was watching him.

"DAMN IT, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the red head was clearly annoyed this time.

"You have to say his name or nobody will know who you're talking to" Someone said, making his eyes momentary widen at the sound of his former Inazuma Japan team mate, Midorikawa Ryuuji but that voice sounded nothing like the gentle one he came to know, in fact it sounded like when he acted as Reize.

Xene took a glance back to find a childhood version of a good friend of his, but this one didn't have the eyes that spoke of humbleness and kindness, this person's eyes were filled with nothing but coldness and cockiness.

It was just like watch Midorikawa play Reize.

But Xene found himself inwardly shuddering at the realisation that Midorikawa wasn't merely acting a fictional role this time.

The boy behind him, was not only Reize in body but also in spirit too, Midorikawa was the one who didn't exist.

"Shut up, you" Torch said, as the boy smirked.

"It's not 'you' but 'Reize'" The boy said, raising to his full height. "And I think you will do well to not talk to me with such tone. I believe the humans have a saying I believe don't, 'Bite off more than you can chew'. I don't think you would like to make an enemy out of me"

And Torch was more than pissed, who did this guy think he is!? And said. "Don't act so high and mighty! What kind of guy quotes the word of lowly humanoids? As for your name, I don't care who you are, I will take a hundred o-URK!" he was punched in the gut by an punch made out of pure ice, knocking him down.

"Torch, it seems that heat has finally reached your head because your too hot blooded sometimes, you let your mouth speak before your brain. One day that mouth will get you into serious trouble" The Gazelle look alike said, casually.

"Urk-G-Gazelle, you bastard" The fire user, barely wheezed out.

"Didn't you say you were going to talk to the Principles son?" Gazelle stated calmly, what an idiot. "What are you doing causing a scene, here?"

And Torch hated to admit it but Gazelle was right, he had a mission to complete and the sight of that guy just sitting there ignoring everything that is happening in the background, just pissed him off.

How dare he act so high and mighty because he's the principles own son!

Torch got up from the floor and walked towards the table Xene and Globdlin was sitting at, the girl let out an 'eep' at the sight of Torches glare.

"Hey, it's Xene, right?" Torch said, and Xene finally looked at him hearing his name, behind the fire user was none other than Gazelle and Xene was reminded strongly of his fake Alius academy days were the two would always cause trouble because they didn't like the fact that someone was higher up than them.

"Yes?" He said, he was 179 mentally for god sake, he could take care of children.

"I will say this now" Torch said, "Many of us, don't like the fact that you're, not even supposed to be here. That you could have used your father to get her because he's the principle son, when we all had to go through blood sweat and tears to wear these uniforms"

And Xene said, nothing, if he had known about everyone else, he would have never taken the chance to go to school but he didn't want to stay in that house for the rest of his life until he reached adulthood.

"To us, just because we wear the same uniform doesn't mean you're one of us" The fire user continued. "To us, you have to prove to all of us, that you deserve to wear this uniform and walk through these halls like the rest of us."

"And what would you have me do?" Xene said, giving him a look like he was nothing more than a child which flustered the alien and made his father swell with a little pride in his cold black heart.

"B-Battle" Torch said, he didn't mean to stutter. "Everyone knows that not only is knowledge power, but that all falls flat when you don't have the power to use that knowledge." Before saying. "If you can beat me in a battle than I will accept you"

"And me" Gazelle injected, making them all look at him. "What? I'm getting in on some action too, Why should Torch have all the fun?"

"I think, I'm going to get in one this too" Reize said, coming towards them. "I too don't like the fact that he used his own father to get in when I, will all my family connection couldn't even get clues to the trails that I will be facing. It quite frankly irritates me"

 _Torch, Gazelle and Reize, or when do we add, Desarm to add to the full set?_ Xene thought, he was unable to believe that the counterparts of the captains of the all the teams of the fake Alius Academy was coming together like this.

Meanwhile Globdlin couldn't help but be worried about him, even though she still feared him.

"Oh, come on!" Torch said, annoyed. "Who else is going to join in today!?" it was supposed to be him versus this rich boy, originally.

"Me" A warm hole appeared out of nowhere and there stood none other than Desarm, the counter part of Saginuma Osamu, and also the same guy who cowered in front of him but this time there was a certain gleam in his eyes.

It was like he was a beast who finally found a worth rival.

"Weren't you the guy who as the humans would call it 'Stuck his tail in between his legs' a mere hours ago" Reize said.

"Now that's a smart saying" Gazelle said, maybe he should use that some time.

"I must admit; I was scared than because of the power you held over me" Desarm said, "But I've observed you for quite some time now and I've come to the conclusion that you aren't the type of guy who would abuse his authority, he had over others, plus when I hear the word 'Battle'…I just couldn't help myself." His eyes glow red.

Globdlin was more than a little surprised and she wasn't the only one.

"I would like to request from Xene-sama himself, if I can participate in this battle" He said, "You see I'm quite skilled in my home town and there are not many who can match me. I have a feeling that if I fight with you than I can finally have the battle I've always dreamed off"

"Desarm-sama…" Someone said, only a few know who.

 _There's four people, he's outmatched, he can-_ Globdlin began and so did many other until Xene got up and said.

"You may participate" shocking most of them.

"You seem, overly cocky considering your battling against four people" Gazelle said, noting with a frown.

"Well, I have to be" Xene said, "After all, I am my father son" _not that it was a good thing_ , he mentally added. "And Klidax never backs down from a fight" knowing this would please his father greatly and he was right.

"So what's the battle?" Xene asked, turning to the person who started this whole mess.

Torch smirked and said.

"It's what lowly humanoids call, Soccer."

And scene!

Next chapter, Xene establishes dominance amongst the first years and Alius academy soccer club is born. Review/Fav and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Xene couldn't believe it, the two different worlds weren't so different from each other after all.

Sure, all the kids from Ohisama En weren't just playing their alien counterparts, they were their alien counterparts, this world was different enough to be considered a whole different world, he never thought that destiny would bring them all together like this.

To bring the Alien counterparts of the former Alius academy soccer club captains all in one place, heck he wouldn't be surprised if they all became captains of their own soccer teams after this.

Imagine his surprise when he learnt that this Alius academy had no soccer club, what the other lacked, was that it had a soccer club but it wasn't a real school.

Of course, Xene fully intended to win this, he had over a decade of experience with him to back him up, he was so good in fact that he was considered one of the best strikers in the world by the time he was an adult, when he was human.

He was sure, the rest didn't have that much experience in playing soccer due to their constant and very blant opinion of seeing human beings, as nothing but an inferior race.

Maybe Desarm could change, because Xene got the feeling the alien was one of the more open minded alien's out of the bunch, the rest hewasn't so sure, he could change their opinions about the human race.

He couldn't help but wonder just how many people, grow up with the mind-set that human beings were nothing but inferior to them?

He highly doubted that he could change anyone's mind, after all, he was the principal's son, why would he try to persuade people that Human beings deserved to be treated just like everybody else?

He would only get strange looks and his father would put him on bed rest until his 'illness' passed.

So even if he didn't like it, he would hide his questionable friendliness towards the Humans, and try to masquerade as one of the worst of them all.

It was almost five in the afternoon, he better change into more suitable clothes for the challenge.

Ch 4: The Making of Aluis Academies Five Captains.

Xene walked through the white wall and into the dome just above the school, how his father made a stadium so fast, he would never know, he was dressed in an automatically adjustable red and black t-shirt, dark blue shorts and shoes that had four spikes on, two on the front and two at the back.

He stepped, into the middle of the lush field that looked completely off considering they were in space.

His opponents arrived in style unlike him.

Torch arrived in ball of fire, pretty much bruning the poor grass around him mercilessly, but thankfully the grass could self grow itself so it quickly recovered from the flames.

Gazelle arrived in a much calmer fashion and only froze a bit of the surrounding area, the mixture of extreme ice and extreme heat, balanced each other out so the dome was at a perfect temperature.

Reize arrived in a burst of pure speed, the wind picked up behind him, Xene swore he was faster than Midorikawa when he was powered by the Aluis rock which was a scary thing to think about.

And last but not least, Desarm opened a black hole in the middle of the stadium before stepping through and closing it, like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Xene eyes took note of them all, it was strange to see them all out of their school uniforms and until something more casual.

Around them was a crowd of students, who were either just passing by or those who had been curious.

After all it wasn't everyday that this happened and Xene highly doubted his father would be against students fighting so publicly even if it was through soccer, the man would probably brush it all under the rug if anyone asked.

Meanwhile Globdlin was looking extremely worried, wondering where the heck the teachers were to stop this.

#Playing field#

"He's the deal" Torch said, "We are going to be playing with this soccer ball" he lifted his hand to the sky and down came a ball, Xene hadn't seen in a long time, it was the official Genesis Soccer ball. "As of now, we are your opponents. You have to get passed all of us and then score a goal. If you can do that, we'll accept you as one of us. If you can't, than you have to get on the next bus out of here"

Xene highly doubted he was really going to leave.

Although, for some reason Xene could see his own father shipping him back home with a wave just because he lost.

"Fine" He said as Torch throw the ball at him and Xene caught it with his chest, it was just how he remembered it.

Heavy, yet oddly nice on the skin.

All four of them went into positions, Xene wasn't at all surprised to find that Desam was in the goalkeeper net.

The ball landed on the ground with a thump, and Xene wasn't at all surprised to see a small crater formed on the ground because of the ball's shear weight, and to think he could kick it around like it was nothing, this meant that he not only was Xene but he also had Xene strength.

In fact, he was willing to bet that they all had the strength they would have gotten if they were all human and hooked into the power of the Alius rock.

But without the very negative side effects.

"Are you ready? Daddy's boy?" Torch said, knowing it would get on his nerves but Xene had been alive too long to be baited, especially from a guy who had yet to even dip his fingers into the harsh reality of the adult world and never paid a tax in his life.

Xene kicked the ball gently forward to signal the start and they all began to run towards him except for Desarm who stayed in the netl.

When Gazelle was close enough, he flicked the ball in the air using his toes, bent down and jumped high.

Higher than what was humanly possible.

Neither Gazelle or Torch were put off by his height, as Torch activated his natural born powers and used the boost from his flames to get even higher than he was, while Gazelle opted to come at Xene from below, so that when he falls, the ice user would be there waiting for him.

What neither of them expected was for Xene to invoke his telekinesis and use that to carry his own body through, the surprised two with the power of his mind.

The move wasn't even a little bit draining.

Who, would have thought that all that 'playing', with his father would pay off one day.

He landed on the ground far away from the two and was already running before the two could have time to recollect themselves and go after him using their powers.

In a flash, Reize immediately met him head on, showing speed far greater than his human counterpart.

Xene took a step to the left trying to get around the Alien but Reize was determined not to give him any breathing space.

Suddenly Reize began to glow brightly as he said.

"SHOOTING STAR!"

Everyone shielded their eyes as a bright light blinded assaulted their eyes without mercy except for Xene, who immediately put up a mental forcefield around himself and pushed forward, breaking through Reize guard.

"H-He got through!?" Reize said, he couldn't believe it, as he quickly recovered from shock and ran after the alien whose speed was proving troubling even for him.

Reize joined the other two who were trying to use their powers to catch up, but Xene was already in front of the goal, where Desarm was waiting for him with anticipation.

"Do it" The alien said, his eyes glowing red but this time it wasn't because he was all hyped up on the Aluis rock but because this was the true him, his eyes glowed red when he began to feel either bloodlust or anticipation.

And Xene did.

Out of his back came a purple swirl and out emerged, what could only be called a god among men, the creature was huge but the most distinct thing about it, was that it strongly resembled a mummy with two heads, one sad and one happy.

This was his avatar.

Tenel, the two faced undead ruler.

Before as Human he could have never done this, because for an avatar to come out, you need a special type of body which he did not have, by the time he became aware of the existence of Avatars, his youth was over and he had no idea how to project his own spirit out, he body just couldn't handle it.

But now, he was young once again and his body was defiantely stronger than his old one, so it was handling the strain that bringing an avatar out did, pretty well.

He estimated that if he ever played in a match, than he could bring this out twenty times before he ran out of steam.

Meanwhile everyone in and out of the stadium could only gawk at the sight of universe first Avatar that has come into existence.

"What the heck is that?" Gazelle said and what was this power?

"So strong" Desarm said, with a grin on his face that could split his face in two. "You're very strong... so show me what you've got!"

Xene jumped high with the ball, suddenly the ball began to fall apart, like it was sliced into multiple different pieces, the pieces glowed and formed a circle with him as the center and he said.

" **Mummies Pieces** "

All the parts blasted towards the goal at high speed, it was like, they all had a mind of their own.

Desarm smirked seeing the pieces come towards him as his right arm glowed and he said.

"DRILL SMASHER!"

A Drill appeared out of nowhere and took the attack head on.

Shockwave after shockwave erupted as the ball pushed, with the power of the an avatar behind it and Desarm suddenly found himself facing a force he had never faced before.

 _T-This power.._ He thought, he had never felt something so powerful in his life, as he found himself being pushed back by the shear force of the attack.

But his driller couldn't hold out forever and soon a crack appeared on its surface, once a crack appeared other's also appeared and the Driller shattered.

The ball went straight for Desarm gut and forced him off his feet and into the back of the net.

It was a goal, for Xene.

The crowd could only look at Xene with amazement before they all erupted into shatter, they all wondered what the heck they just saw.

"A-Amazing" Reize said, that speed and power, it was unreal.

"So he did deserve to be here, after all" Gazelle said, "As expected of the kid of the 'Bloody Red', there's no way, he would let his own child grow into a weakling"

Meanwhile Torch 'tch', grumbling about how he could do that too, if he truly tried.

Probably.

"Need a hand?" Xene said, raising his hand to a downed Desarm who looked up at him in surprise.

Desam took the hand offered to him, which Xene found out that it had a mental texture to it which was surprising since he imagined his hands to have a wet feeling because his hands do resemble a frog's own.

The alien used his hand to get up.

"I know it" He said.

"Huh?" Xene said.

"You're just what I need to grow stronger" He said, shaking in anticipation. "Let's play again. Let me feel that power again, that power coursing through my whole body making my body tremble so that one day, I will be strong enough to stop your shots."

"..oh, okay" Xene said, thinking that Desarm was truly a mirror image of his human counterpart, he couldn't see Saginuma anywhere in those eyes and he didn't know that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"XENE, DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!" Torch yelled out, "You may have won this time, but that doesn't mean I'll let you win next time!"

"Oh, great" Gazelle said, "The heat has gone to his head yet again"

"I've lost interest in this" Reize said, "We should, how do the humans put it? 'Put our words into action' instead of standing here quallining with one another, like a pact of Ranals."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Torch said, turning around, how dare he be compared to a brainless animal!

A fight would have broke out if not for the sound of the protection around the globe shattering and in the middle of the field was the very man that every student feared on some level.

Krok Klidax.

The man had the biggest smile on his face which did not sit well for anyone there, as he said.

"Congratulations, my cute first years!"

 _Wha-_ They all thought.

"You've all just passed the test, I set up" The man said.

"Wait, what test?" Reize said, wasn't this just a petty first year thing?

"The test on who would be the Captain for Alius Academy newest soccer club" The man said, while everyone couldn't hide their shock as a banner came down for all of them to see. "Honestly, Mister Torch you need to guard your mind more. Do you know how easy it was to plant this test into your mind? You should have been suspicious when you suggested a human game out of all things"

While the guy could only open and close his mouth while everyone was looked on in shock and disbelief at their principal who just opened admitting that he manipulated a student's mind.

"True this test was about Xene being accepted by his peers but what it truly was about, was finding a captain for Alius Academy newest soccer club." The man said, continuing to smile. "This test was to show off your potential to me. And I got to say, you all have potential but I seriously doubt that anyone of you can work together as one team, so here's what I've decided"

"Hold on, don't we have a choice in this?" Reize said.

But the man carried on like he hadn't heard Reize at all and said.

"I've decided that each of you will be a captain to your own team, from the highest to the lowest in terms of potential."

And scene!

Next chapter, several years have gone by and Xene is sent to pick out up his father's order from earth, of course he can't say no to this, and as luck would have it, he just so happens to walk through the park and meet this Universe Endou Mamoru training hard for the FIA. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

"Xene" Krok Klidax, the principle of Alius academy said, his school was what humans would call a school full of aliens, the man wasn't human himself.

In front of him was none other than his son, Xene Klidax, it has been six years since his son started school and almost six years since, his son became the head of Alius academy highest master rank soccer team, Genesis.

It had taken him a year for people to start seeing that he was nothing like his father and that he shouldn't be someone to be feared, as a result, he started making friends and regain his friendship with Globdlin, once she had seen enough to conclude that he wasn't trying to plan her murder.

You could just see the difference in his eyes, he had gotten completely used to the place, he quickly called home.

Despite being six years older, he still wore the first year uniform.

"Yes,Principle?" The alien boy said, straightening up, his relationship with his father was strictly professional, here.

"Xene, I have an important assignment for you" The man said, Xene showed no emotion. "I want you to get to the teleportation room and pick up an order for me. You will be disguised as a human and blend in"

"Yes, sir" He said.

Underneath those emotionless eyes was a burning fire.

Because at last, he was going to Earth.

Ch 5: The first meeting.

Xene felt a little woozy, experiencing teleportation for the first time.

He was dressed exactly how he was in his first childhood, his gravity defying hair that stuck out like a sore thumb was flat, anything that look remotely inhuman about his appearance was fixed, to resemble a human child perfectly.

He walked out of an alleyway and into the busy streets of Japan.

He was staring at Humans!

He could feel it in his veins, he was facing his first herd of humans in countless of years, it filled him with excitement, he wanted to run up to one in excitement and ask questions but know he could not.

His eyes widened as a map suddenly appeared in his mind along with his destination.

He had to get going.

He joined the crowd of people and followed the map in his mind, in his pocket was a basic wallet full of yen.

Nobody took notice of the boy with the eyes that spoke of some kind of high nobility and his body had a faint invisible glow to him.

Xene walked into a cake shop fifteen minutes later, it was the oddest thing for him to actually use the door instead of walking straight through, and the oddness of the situation only get stranger at the sight of tables and counters hammered into the ground.

The bell attached to the door rung to signal his presence, he was so used to just scanning his watch in to get food but now he actually had to walk to a counter to get food and get out of a wallet.

"Good evening, sir. How can we help you." One of the counter women said, with a smile in Japanese.

Xene mind that was so used to the Alien foreign language took only a moment to adjust to the new foreign language and make sense of what he just heard and said, with an air of pure nobility. "I've come to pick up the order my father placed earlier this week"

"Of course" The women said, finding there was something just special about the boy. "Who is your father?" wondering if the boy was the son of a nobleman since the air around the boy was clearly not normal.

"Krok, Krok Klidax" He said, and the women found that his speech wasn't quite japanese but a mix of different voices, it was like his Japanese was getting better the more he talked.

"Hm, Mr Krok Klidax.." The women said, going to the ice storage room and looking for the name, she found the name, it was a cake that was very plain and stuffed with vegetables, she took it and asked. "Would you like a bag?"

 _A bag? Right._ He thought, blinking, it had been so long since he heard the word 'bag', that he almost forgotten what a bag was and said. "Yes, please"

"Oh, such a polite young man" The women said, putting the cake in a bag and handing it over to him. "Your father has already paid in advance so don't worry about the payment"

"Okay" He said, as he took the bag and wondered if he store it into his watch when nobody was looking. "Bye" he said, as he walked took the normal way out.

"Please come again" The women said, as the boy disappeared.

#Outside the shop#

Xene clung to the bag using his right hand and a map was projected into his mind once again, but this time, it told him where the teleportation spots were and the nearest one wasn't that far from where he was.

The sun was setting, so he highly doubted that, the park would be heavily populated.

He walked like a human being instead of running at 264 mph and getting to the checkpoint in a blink, literally.

But that would be inhuman, so he had to walk like everyone else and as he continued to walk, he began to recognise the area.

It was the river bank in Mark's home town.

Boy, did that take him back.

"HEY, MISTER WATCH OUT!" A childish voice yelled and Xene was pulled out of his thoughts, fast enough to see the soccer ball coming.

Instinctively, his body reacted and before they could all blink, he had caught the ball, he remembered to hold back greatly because he was sure no human could catch his ball before sending it back.

The only indication of the ball going into the net was the massive wind backlash, Endo Mamoru didn't have time to think about calling out 'God Hand' and it showed.

 _W-What was that sound?_ The human boy thought as he turned slowly around to be shocked to see his soccer behind him with a couple of scorch marks.

The kids he practised with could only looked on at the scene with no small amount of shock.

Obviously they didn't think anyone could get passed the God Hand, now that Mark has awakened it but it didn't occur to them that there was a shot out there would be so fast that Endo wouldn't be able to pull it out in time.

Meanwhile the cause, of the unbelievably fast and powerful shot, descended back on the ground with grace that was almost inhuman like.

Xene didn't even spare them a glance and continued to walk like nothing happened.

"HEY!" Endo said, the boy couldn't leave, he just found a new person to join his soccer club. "Do you want to join my soccer club?" he said.

The boy continued to walk like he hadn't heard them.

Endo was suddenly in front of him, with stars in his eyes and said. "The team already has a powerful striker, but we can really use your abilities! So how about it" and then he noticed the boy appearance. "Hey, are you new to Raimon or something? I haven't seen you around here before"

Xene gave him a certain look and Endo felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of those big teal green eyes turn on him, but he wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

Xene stepped forward and walked around the human boy, Endo wanted to go after him but for some reason, his body refused to move.

His control was returned back to him when Xene was long out of view.

Leaving Endo to wonder if he would meet the boy again, meanwhile Xene made it to the teleportation spot where he was teleported instantly, the moment his identity was confirmed.

The whozziness of the trip, was quickly shaken off as he found himself back at the academy and in front of his father desk, once more.

He no longer looked so human, all the attributes that put him apart from the humans returned, his ears returned to its slightly angular shape and his hair which was down become gravity defiant once more.

He placed the bag on the man desk before bowing and turning around before zapping out of the room.

The sound of the Principle undoing his base form, echoed behind him before he found himself in the first years dorm, where he went to his room.

He flopped onto his bed, his clothes transformed into his school uniform.

As he realised one thing.

He just met Endo Mamoru!

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the day of the FFI final and Xene is a member of the discipline group, he is tasked in bringing down Torch who has somehow made it to Earth and interrupts the two teams. Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Upon much debating I've decided to change this chapter summary, this will be a chapter on the opening of Earth's first Youth World Cup.

P.s. To those who seemed to be confused about the setting of this story even though I stated it many times. Hiroto died and was reborn into another universe, a universe that is behind the one he came from and all the children from the Orphanage he came from, are the real life Alien characters of themselves including him.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

It's been a year and a bit since his first meeting with this universes version of Endo Mamoru, Xene had been surprised that Endo even existed here and not only that but looked exactly the same as the childhood version of the man who changed him for the better.

But he did have to wonder, what was so different about this universes Endo and if there was a Hiroto in this world or was he replaced by somebody else, after all, all of the previous captains of the fake Alius Academy showed up at the World Cup so what happens when they don't?

He had a lot of time to think and realized that the only reason why Inazuma Japan hadn't been crushed by the other teams, was because they had the experience of going through Aluis academy and without that...

It worried him, a lot.

If Aluis academy wasn't there, than how will the team's skills by able to match the rest of the world? Or did this universe have something to compensate for the lack of Aluis academy involvement with the future players of Inazuma Japan?

He secretly prayed that this was the case or Inazuma Japan was in serious trouble.

"And that class is today's lesson" His homeroom teacher said, and the students in class couldn't have been more happier to leave and get on with their lives.

Xene looking around and couldn't help but notice that several students had been switched out for brand new and fresher looking people but those who really stuck in his mind were still there, some were wearing second or third year uniform while a few were still wearing first year uniforms like him.

He approached his best friend Globdlin, like him, she still wore her first year school uniform even though almost a decade had passed since they first met.

"Hey, Xene" Globdin said, feeling comfortable around him, after all she had almost a decade to see he was nothing like his father.

"Hey, Globdlin" He began. "Listen, there's this events going on and I was thinking.. do you want to... go together with me" bringing out FFI official tickets.

The girl could only blink at him.

"Hey, are those FFI tickets?" A voice they all know too well said, behind him was none other than Torch looking over Xene shoulder, whenever he was near this guy, it always felt like he was staring at a furnace.

"FFI tickets?" Gazelle said, with his hands in his pockets.

"How can you not know what the FFI is?" An familiar, self righteous voice said, as none other than Reize made an appearance. "It's only the biggest event in human history when it comes to soccer. It's similar to Grodn, only much smaller scale. The best youth of Planet Earth compete against each other to call themselves the best"

And Torch just had to snort at that and say. "Humans, calling themselves the best there is, makes me laugh. The only reason why I'm interested in this, is because I want to see how bad they are compared to us"

"Well Humans are Humans." Gazelle said, "They can only work within their limitations, which is much lower than our own."

"Hey, do you have extra tickets?" Torch said, it was funny it seemed, the guy was always the one to pick a fight with him but now he was practically kissing his feet. "I'll clean your room for a month"

"Well.." Xene began, only for something stunning to happen.

Where there, was once two tickets in his hands, now there were five.

Xene blinked, why did he have a feeling that his father was responsible for this?

"Alright!" Torch said, "There's a enough for all the captains to go!"

"Wait, all of you?" Xene said, that wasn't the plan. "What about Globdlin?"

"Xene, go without me" The female said, with a small smile. "I'm not really interested in soccer so it's best to go with people that enjoy your passion."

And it was in that moment, that Xene realised.

That he would forever be in the friend zone.

Ch 6: AGAIN!?

"Damn, what's up with these clothes?" Torch complained for the fifth time, he was wearing the exact same clothes that his human counterpart liked wearing and all his inhuman features such as the cracks going from the corner of both of his eyes to his collarbone was almost all gone.

"Well at least you dressed in clothes that don't confuse your gender." Gazelle said, he did not like the purple he was seeing on his body, his hair wasn't looking so wild and untamed and he was feeling warm.

He shuddered.

"Well, I think it looks good on you, after all, you always looked a little bit on the feminine side" Reize said, he did not like how his hair was down and looking so relaxed, he looked like a fruit bowel and Xene could say he had never been so creeped out seeing the boy who was known for his gentle personality to have such a fierce gaze.

"Your one to talk, pretty boy" Gazelle shot back, "You look more of girl than I do"

"What was that?" Reize said, sounding irritated.

"Guys, we came here to have fun not argue amongst ourselves" Xene said, amazed that his father actually gave them permission to be on earth for a couple of months.

Either the man wanted all the island to sink because of the chaos they will eventually cause or this want much deeper and the man was planning something big.

"Yes..to have fun" Desarm said, looking the least inhuman out of all of them and if it wasn't for the human disguise, they were all sure his red eyes would be growing with anticipation, it was strange seeing him without his scarf or his usual style of hair, he had no idea how much he resembled his human counterpart but that personality was Desarm alright.

They all wondered how long the guy would last until he challenges one of the humans with the most potential.

"Let's get out this alleyway, the place, we will be staying at isn't that far from here" Xene said, walking out.

"Wait, humans actual walk to places?" Torch said, going by the name of Claude Beakens.

"Don't call them that in public, hothead." Gazelle said, getting a tick mark from the hothead, as he joined the busy streets of Umihebi Island.

Reize and Desarm followed closely behind them, since Xene had the map in his mind.

Only Xene had ever been in contact with so many humans, Torch didn't like the fact that something had to be done about the heat he emitted out of his body, so what if he emitted several hundred degrees of heat from his body?

Everyone lived perfectly fine with it, it's not his fault that humans can't stand being around him.

Xene turned left to reveal a very nice looking hotel.

"Okay, this isn't completely terrible." Torch said, as they walked into the hotel, where they were greeted immediately, by the staff.

What most of them, did not know was that normally when children walked into such a place without a parental figure with them, that looked like they could clearly afford the place, they would have been shooed out immediately or shunned by every member of staff.

But they had one advantage.

None of them looked remotely normal, they all had this glow to them that could have easily been mistaken as being of higher birth or being children of really important people and the staff took note of that, especially the air around Xene which was clearly not normal.

And what Reize said next, confirmed what they assumed about the children.

"I've seen much better. My family could buy and sell this place a hundred times over if they wanted to, I've got a hundreds like this one back at home."

They approached the desk.

"Welcome" The Reception women said, with a extremely polite tone in her voice. "How can we help you?"

And Xene could just feel their brains trying to translate the language, luckily he faced this before and said. "We would like four room's, please" thinking that Torch and Gazelle would be better of together since they would cancel each other out, of course this could backfire horribly on him.

"Let's just see if four rooms are available, sir." The receptionist said, of course four rooms were available, not just anyone could walk in here. "Your in luck, there are plenty of rooms available now, would you like the 200-204 rooms?"

"Yes, please" Xene said, he hated being so polite, he was mentally so much older than this woman could ever hope to be but he was supposed to be a normal human boy not a person with years beyond his looks.

"On what account, should we bill everything too?" The women said, getting down to business, Xene pulled out a card that had been enhanced to take the form of any countries currency in any world.

"Bill, this to my father account" He said, as the women took the card and began to see if the payment would actually go through.

It went through and she was amazed that the account attached to the card held so much money and gave it back to the boy and said. "We'll. we will have a staff member take you to your rooms" now finding it odd that none of them was carrying an luggage.

But who was she, to question the rich and powerful?

Five minutes later, a staff member did take them to their rooms and Reize wasn't at all impressed by the design he was greeted with as they came to their corridor, when other's would have been impressed, the alien just yawned.

"Claud, Suzuno, you'll be bunking with each other" Xene said, and before the two could protest, he shut the door in their faces locking the two inside.

Desarm chose to take the room nearest to Xene will Reize, chose the room furthest away, and not even a second after the door was shut, did they all heard the alien complain about his chosen room, colour scheme.

Not even Xene was that bratty.

And for the first time in his new life, Xene want to bed without getting on the death trap he father forced on him and had a good night's sleep.

Morning seemed to come too early and already, there was noise outside the door, he could hear both Torch and Gazel arguing about something.

He was too tired to bother with them and just went to call room service to serve him his lunch personally.

It was a horrible mistake, he was barfed in the toilet for twenty minutes straight after one bite and was forced to pull out the food that he locked into his watch from the academy to get a proper meal that would go down for him and not back up.

His watch changed his attire to an open orange shirt, over a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans that reached to his ankles.

"I'll be going out to scout the area" Xene said, he know they were all going to going their separate ways, he just dreaded what they would each get up to here.

Would any of the island be left standing, after one week?

He walked out of the hotel and into the busy streets nearby, where he just wondered around the place, hoping to avoid Inazuma Japan but he was soon faced with a dilemma.

All the food he had, would soon run out if he didn't do something soon, he needed to find more and that meant digging for more.

Starvation or risk running into a football team?

He needed to eat...

He walked around some more to find a really wide field.

It was made out of good soil and that meant good quality bugs, well as good as it got for this planet.

And the best part, was there was hardly anyone around.

Something landed in front of him and he wasn't surprised at all to find it was a soccer ball.

"Hey, you can you pass it back?" Someone called out as he turned around and saw..

None other than Endo Mamoru.

His eyes widened silently.

The boy gave him a wide eyes look and yelled.

"YOU!"

And all Xene could think about was.

AGAIN!?

And scene!

Next chapter, Xene decides to stick with Endo and befriend the alternate version of his life long friend, meanwhile those in Inazuma Japan can't help but find him on the weird side. Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"It's you" Endou Mamoru said, shocked, he would have never forget that the boy who made his hands hurt for a week would show up again.

Meanwhile Xene was thinking, why was he meeting the same human being twice? He was over a thousand years old and he's only been to earth twice, he shouldn't be meeting the same person twice, humans live and die in a blink of an eye for him so why was he looking at the same human again?

Could it be, that his fate was interlocked with this human boy and that they would meet again in the future? Could it be, because he was so involved with the Endou Mamoru from his Universe that it somehow left a mark on his soul, meaning that he would keep meeting the boy over and over again?

"Did you come to play soccer too?" Endou said and Xene just had to say.

"Who are you?" He said, since he wasn't supposed to know who the human boy is and Endou looked like, he just realized they had never introduced themselves to one another and looked sheepish.

"You might not remember me but we met over a year ago" Endou said, "My name is Endou Mamoru, you scored on me once in soccer. Your kick was so fast that I didn't even have time to think about defending the goal"

"...I see" Xene said.

"Even now, my eyes still want to witness that your kick, I want to know if I've gotten stronger" Endo said, since Japan wasn't doing so great right now. "So which team are you on?" Since the guy never showed up to Japan selection so it could mean, he was on a different team.

"I'm not on a team" Xene said, well at least a team you never heard of, he added mentally and said. "I just came to watch"

"EH!?" Endou said, this guy wasn't on a team!? "Your not on a team!? But your so good!"

"Thanks and you know what, I was looking for something to occupy my time while I wait for the first match to start" Xene said, "Maybe I should hang out with you, I'll let you experience my kick"

"Really?" Endou said, he couldn't believe it.

"I've got nothing better to do" he said, before his lips twitched up. "It might be fun."

Endoy gave a whoop.

"By the way, my name is Xavier. Xavier Hunter." He said.

Well, let's see where this goes...

Ch 7: The Strange Boy with a ridiculously Powerful Kick.

The members of Inazuma Japan weren't at all surprised to see Endou was back but they were surprised to see the red head trailing behind their goal keeper.

There was just something about him that made it hard to look away.

"Hey, Guys" Endou said, with a smile.

"Urr, guys. Who is that?" Kino Aki said, looking at her fellow girls who equally had looks of confusion on their face's, even Otonashi's, who was the one in charge of collecting data on other team's, looked confused.

Kudou Michiya eyes narrowed, at the new arrival, the air around the boy wasn't normal at all.

"Guys, doesn't he remind of, somebody?" Otonashi said, she swore she had seen a similar face before.

"now that you mentioned it...he does seem familiar..." Natsumi Raimon said.

Meanwhile Xene looked around, he was slightly disappointed to see the team that had been such a big part in his old life look at him, with such cautious eyes when he remembered quiet fondly how well he got along with everyone.

He was also thankful that there didn't seem to be another 'Hiroto' on the team, that would be just weird to see another version of himself, right in front of him.

"Guys, this is Xavier Schiller. The guy who has that powerful kick I was talking to you about" Endou said, only to get blank stares in return.

"A powerful kick?" Utsunomiya Toramaru said, and everyone who was new to the team thought the same.

"Is he the one that you said, had a kick more powerful than Gouenji's?" Kido said, shocking those who weren't there, the conversation he had with Endou almost a year ago was still fresh in his mind.

It was basically Endou saying how he would like to meet that boy again, the boy that made his hands sting and could give Gouenji a run for his money.

"Even more powerful than Gouenji's?" Kazemaru Ichirouta said, before snorting. "I find that hard to believe"

Gounenji eyes narrowed at the red head, wondering if the boy was another player from a different team.

"Well, he agreed to help me practice goalkeeping today" Endou said, "I have a feeling that if I receive is shots, I will get better. Besides, he's not on any teams so it should be fine"

Surprising them all before their eyes narrowed, not believe that for a second.

"So it should be fine, right coach?" Endou said, turning to the coach that was rumored to be cursed.

Kudo eyes met with the strange green eyed boy, before giving his approval.

Endou went to take a bunch of balls from the basket and lined it up perfectly while others watched, wondering why his face looked so familiar, before Endou want to his station.

Endou slapped the side of his face while Xene approached the first ball, making sure there is a good distance away.

All activity on the field seemed to stop as they all went to watch, the so called guy who's kick was more powerful than their best striker.

"I'M READY!" Endou shouted, and boy did this bring back memories for Xene of when he was human.

Xene nodded before approach the first ball at a very human pace, before his foot made first contact.

The ball disappeared.

.

The ball was in the back of the net.

.

All mouths dropped as Endou turned to find the ball had already slipped passed him.

"W-What the heck was that?!" Nobody was sure who said it, as they all looked at the innocent looking ball before going back to the redhead.

"Do you want to do it again?"Xene asked, knowing Endou wouldn't give up.

Xene nodded, and Xene went again, with each ball the same result.

"So fast!" Tsunami Jousuke said.

"I don't think I can see the ball move at all." Otonashi said.

"I can't either" Kudou Fuyuka said, worried.

And she wasn't the only one worried about if this guy turned out to be any enemy, how can you stop a ball that was too fast for you to see?

"ANOTHER!" Endou said, not discouraged at all, making Xene smile as he produced another.

The Earthling had no idea that Xene was holding back a lot, if Xene played against him a little bit seriously, than, this would have been over the moment Xene stepped on the pitch, if his team mates hadn't done it for him, first.

Endou know that he couldn't see the ball so all he could do was swing wildly and hope it made contact somehow.

As expected he missed.

"Darn!" He said, seeing the ball was behind him once more before, but he wasn't going to give up and he said. "Again!"

Xene complied and delivered another one, Endou missed.

"Again!" Endou said and Xene complied and did it again.

"Again-darn!"

"Again-drat!"

"Again-oh, come on!"

Never in their life had anyone thought, Endou would face a person who's balls he couldn't see, this was completely one sided but only a few could tell that as time went on, Endou own body was learning.

His movements were getting better and his reaction time was getting faster even if it was only a little bit, his body saw that it needed to evolve to even hope to catch the ball and that's what it did even though it was hardly noticeable.

"Lunch-time!" Aki and Otonashi yelled together making them all stop.

All the players except for Xene immediately started going inside, it really slammed home how out of place he was here.

"Well, I guess I'll be going" Xene said, saddened that he was no longer part of the group that meant so much to him a life-time ago.

"Xavier!" Endo said, making him stop and turn around. "Will you practice with me tomorrow?"

Making Xene blinked and said. "You want me to come back?" Staring at him like he grow two heads, which everyone seemed to notice except for the boy himself, now that they looked at him, the boy seemed almost emotionless.

Which raised questions about the boy's upbringing which they were sure, they would never get answers to.

"Let's have some fun!" Endou said.

Something flashed in his eyes at the word 'fun', his haunting childhood memories decided it was time to make a comeback and he almost shuddered, he could already see his father smile, looking over him while he was used as a tennis ball because the man felt like it.

A phrase that used to fill him with excitement was now filling him with horror.

"...I'll.. think about it" He said, turning away before anyone could see the fear in his eyes at the mere word of 'fun', before he left and headed back to the hotel, where he was greeted with the utmost respect.

"welcome back Klidax-sama" One maid said, "The containers are in your room as requested" she said, she had no idea why he requested worms or bugs, but she figured he was going to feed his pet spider or something, who was she to question the rich?

Xene, just nodded before he took one of the elevators back to his room.

Already he could hear shouting and he wanted to groan, maybe he should separate those two. But decided to leave it and walked into his room where he saw two containers full of worms and bugs, he made sure any security camera's in the room was modified so if anyone was to look, it would show him fast asleep in his bed, instead of scarfing down things that would make anyone green.

He took one of the containers and opened it up and took a sniff.

It wasn't that bad, at least the hotel know that it couldn't come from just any ground.

He felt like a fish as he chugged it all down, his stomach wasn't used to the lack of quality of the food but it would have to do.

He wasn't looking forward to the meals but he didn't want to starve.

He supposed he should train, because no matter what, if his father saw that he had gotten out of shape than he would be worked so much harder, to the point of being revived from death door.

# Meanwhile with Inazuma Japan#

"I've found it!" Otonashi said, making them all look at her.

"found what?" Kidou Yuuto said, her brother.

"I thought Endou friend looked familiar" Otonashi said, "I can't believe, that I didn't see this before!"

And they all crowded around her laptop with interest, on the screen was a soccer article, but the image was what made them all stop and stare.

It was an image of a 23 year old Hiroto Kira decked out in the official Japan adult Pro league soccer uniform.

"They're almost identical" Hijikata Raiden said, in shock and he wasn't the only one who was shocked too.

"Do you think, their related?" Sakuma Jirou said, before turned to Endou and saying. "Hey, Endou, what was your friends last name?" He asked.

"He said it was 'Schiller'" Endou said.

"Maybe he was adopted like me and Kidou" Otonashi said, "we might be dealing with Hiroto Kira little brother and he might have given you the wrong name, because of obvious reasons"

After all it must be hard, having an older brother who was a famous Pro footballer, the press would be on him in a flash if it got out.

"Either way, Endou needs to be more careful around him" Otonashi said, "we don't know what he wants to gain out of this."

But Endou didn't think his new friend had an ulterior motive, he could feel it in the way he kicks the soccer ball, he was honest about playing with him.

But Endou was unaware of the strange people he would meet.

Xene was soon going to learn that his stay wouldn't be as peaceful as he thought.

Especially when people start noticing an almost identical boy who looked like a childhood version Hiroto Kira.

And scene!

Next chapter, Desarm goes to find out what Xene's been up to and he's stunned by the human boy who immediately offers his hand in friendship. Review/ Fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"And your father allowed you to go?" His mother said, out in her original form, she seemed similar to him but her eyes were definitely female, she was talking to him through his watch, the women seemed honestly surprised and she wasn't the only one.

"Yes, mother" He said, keeping his face passive.

"Well.. that's nice of him" His mother said, and it took all of his willpower not to snort, just what was his father up to? "It's really too bad, I was looking forward to having you with me, in the holidays, it get's lonely being in such a big house, all by myself"

But you have dozens of servants to keep you company..Xene thought, not wanting to say anything.

"Xene, make sure you get some pictures for mother, okay" She said, and he nodded reluctantly. "I want to see how handsome you look, without all that" and by all that, she meant without his base form and show her his true form.

Sometimes, he just wanted to release this form and have it all hanging out, although it's would be really bad for him if people found out his true face but sometimes it got too stuffy.

Xene had thought it over and had come back to train with Endou, although he never said a word to any of the members of the team, he was extremely distant to everyone and only really talked when someone was talking to him directly.

Only Endou seemed to be able to get through to him.

But nobody had any idea of who would show up next.

Ch 8: Fighting is my purpose in life.

"Again!" Endou shouted, it became a common sight to see Xene and Endou training together even though the boy never talked about himself.

But before Xene could deliver another kick, he suddenly stopped in mid-step, Endou couldn't hear it but he could.

The sound of feet approaching this place, someone had latched onto his any signature and was following it, he was almost glad that, that somebody didn't zap beside him, instead they walked towards him like a normal human being.

The person was clearly male, he had cat like eyes, pale skin, tall with black wavy hair tied into a ponytail, bangs covering his face, to say Xene was surprised to see the Epsilon captain, would be an understatement.

In the alien disguised as a human boy, hand was a bag full of bait and other things.

"Who is that?" Fubuki said, finding that there wasn't something quiet normal about the newcomer.

The newcomer approached Xene and opened his mouth and said.

"I didn't know were allowed to play Soccer, here"

Shocking pretty much everyone, to hear a language that was clearly not Japanese or even remotely, English.

However Xene replied back fluently.

"It was never stated that we couldn't kick a ball while were here and besides, I'm only helping this human boy refine his skills. There pathetic"

"You, of all people. Are helping a human?" Dasarm said, honestly surprised. "You must really be bored."

And Xene said, nothing before saying. "Why are you here Dasarm? You don't usually go out of your way to find me, unless you want to challenge me, again."

Dasarm grinned, something that look totally out of place on his innocent looking face now that his eyes weren't glowing and the area's around his iris weren't black like they were usually and said. "True. I want to see how much I've improved since the last time we did battle. I want to feel my blood boiling again"

And Xene was really glad that nobody but him could understand the boy, because he was sure, that speech would have disturbed them all very greatly.

"As you can see, I'm busy." He said, he had no time for Dasarm right now.

"Than let me help" The Alien boy said, surprising him. "The quicker your done, the longer time we have to battle."

And Xene looked at him, long and hard before saying. "Very well than" before switching to Japan's and saying. "Endou-san, is it okay if this guy joins the practise? The shots would have more variety"

He's going to join? Endou said, surprised, as he looked at the newcomer and said. "Sure, the more the merrier"

Dasarm, and Xene eyes breathfly met, yes, he know he had to downplay his skills because he couldn't afford to do anything inhuman.

Like disappear the ball into a black whole.

"Wait" Xene said, stopping Dasarm in his tracks. "I think, your more suited to help that group over there since they have no goal-keeper." surprising the boy and the group consisting of Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou and Toraramua and said. "If that's okay with you guys, that is"

Kidou eyes narrowed behind his goggles at the redhead and so did Gounenji.

"I promise, he's a really good goal-keeper" Xene said, motioning for Dasarm to go to the extra goal, even though he was more suited to be a forward.

Xene had seen Inazuma Japan offence and it was lacking in power, compared to the universe he came from.

All of their eyes watched Dasarm as he stood in the goal keeper net.

"Let's resume" Xene said, to a surprised Endou who suddenly saw Xene running to kick another ball, as a result, it hit his face.

Xene wonder how long it would take for Kudo and the small group to realise that they can't score on Desarm, not with their current abilities.

It would be fun to see, their faces as they realized this.

"ANOTHER ONE!" Endou said, snapping him out of his thoughts, as he nodded and produced another one, Xene was pleased to see Endou movements were much better and the boy didn't know it but he had been quiet close to seeing the ball.

Xene shot another one, which would have passed Endou again if his fist didn't suddenly react.

The sound of the ball meeting a rubber fist, was heard.

Endou eyes widened feeling the tremendous force behind the ball, now he had finally made contact with it.

What power... He thought, as he found himself push back, he couldn't catch this ball normally, he had to do...

"Blazing knuckle!" He shouted, drawing everybody's on him, as he started his rain of punches.

He was going to stop this ball!

Dasarm looked, at the fire in that human boys eyes...

Endou felt his hands sting really bad and it became clear the ball was going to make through the net.

No.

This ball wasn't going to go in!

With one finally attempt, hie used all of his strength in one final punch.

His fist glowed and suddenly there was a golden hand behind it.

No it wasn't God hand.

It was.

Seigi no Tekken.

Xene couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of Endou move, boy did it bring back memories, although it was clearly a baby version of the full thing.

Dasarm was shocked to see Xene actually smiling.

The ball was pushed away by the force.

Endou was in shock.

Everyone in Inazuma Japan was shocked.

Was that?

Seigi no Tekken, the move, that was written in his grandfather notebook!?

"A-Awesome" Someone said, "Was that the Seigi no Tekken?"

"Seigi no Tekken?" Someone else said.

"What was that energy just now?" Endou said, he felt power that he never felt before coursing through his veins.

"Well done" Xene said, drawing all attention to himself. "You managed to stop one of my shots, bravo." making Endou feel good about himself. "But of course, don't let your guard down, just because you stop one measly shot of mine, you just stopped a regular shot nothing more."

Endou nodded with a look of determination on his face, he still had a long way to go.

That's Endou Mamoru for you. Xene thought, the guy was still the same no matter which form he came from.

Xene...Dasam thought, he wondered if Xene now he was smiling.

# 4 hours later#

Damn it. Kudou thought, how was it possible that not a single of their shots got through the goal!?

And they were stopped in such an unbelievable way?

What was this guy?

And he wasn't the only one thinking that, as Dasarm just casually dusted his hands off before looking at Endou Mamoru, trying to figure out what made the human boy so different that the Xene would smile at the boy.

He waited until dark and made sure the boy was alone, when he approached/

Endou was startled to see the boy, who played today approach him and say.

"What makes you different"

"Pardon?" Endou said.

"Xavier, he was smiling today" Dasarm said, using Xene assigned human name. "In all the years I've know him, at most I've only saw a twitch of the lips. So I'm asking what makes you so special"

"Special?" Endou said, "I'm not special at all" surprising the alien disguised as human. "I think, Xavier just really likes playing soccer."

Xene likes soccer? Dasarm thought, he had never thought that Xene actually liked playing soccer, he thought like him, he was forced to play by a not quite sane man.

"I can feel it in the way he kicks the ball" Endou said, "It hurts like hell but it gave a positive feeling. Nobody who doesn't like soccer would ever be able to convey such a feeling"

And Dasarm was shocked, the human boy was so sure of himself, where did his convictions come from?

It made him question himself as well.

Did he like playing soccer?

Did he actually like kicking the ball around?

What did his opponents feel after receiving the balls he kicked?

"So um" Endou said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Do you mind if I ask, how you know Xavier?"

Daserm blinked, this human was very strange but he wasn't sure if it was a good thing and said. "We attend the same school, why?"

"No reason..." Endou said. "He just seems a bit lonely. He's always so distant from everyone here"

Well of course he is. Daserm thought, try living as long as he has and you will understand his distance. Your just a human, who would be gone in a blink of an eye. It's best not to form any emotional attachment to you or your kind.

But of course, he couldn't say any of that.

"Well, I'm sure he's got his reason" Endou said, although he wished the boy wasn't so distant, that look in his eyes kind of reminded him of the first time he met Gouneji. "What with his brother and all..." Making Dasarm eyebrow rise.

"Brother? Xavier dosn't, have a brother" Dasarm said, making Endou eyes widened.

Xavier wasn't Hiroto younger brother but they look so much alike!

"Ehh!?' Endou said, and Dasarm was amazed that a human could make such a sound. "So he's not the little brother of world famous Hiroto Kiyama!?"

"Who's Hiroto Kiyama?" Daserm said, making Endou gap at him.

This person really must not be from Japan if he doesn't know the name Hiroto Kiyama.

"Ah, nobody" Endou said, they had been wrong about Xavier heritage, and now that he thought about it, Xavier didn't seem to be Japanese at all, he had that accent going on and everything, so did this guy. "Well, anybody who's a friend of Xavier, is a friend of mine" raising his hand for Dasarm to shake, making the alien immediately alert.

Endou would never know who he was raising his hand in friendship to or how shocking it was for the alien.

Dasarm had grown up fighting, and that was all he had ever known.

Such a thing as friendship, he didn't understand the concept of it.

To him there was only rivals and power.

"What are you doing?" He said, was this person trying to trick him into lowering his guard?

"I'm offering you a hand of friendship" Endou said, you would think he had never seen such this gesture before.

"Friendship? I don't need friendship, there are only rivials and people I must overcome in this world, that is my sole purpose" He said, making Endou eyes widened. "I have no use for what you call friendship" walking straight passed the stunned boy.

Endou was too stunned to even think about moving.

"The only reason, I even came here today is because of Xavier, he is a hurdle that I must overcome" He said, while leaving.

"Don't ever offer me such a thing again"

And Dasarm had no idea, how sad his life sounded to the ears of those who heard it.

Xene who was hidden away not that far from them had heard it all, he had read about Dasarm species, he had seen the horrors, that those who were unfortunate enough to be born into such a race, went through, not even Endou Mamoru can save someone who was told to either sink or swim the moment he was born and to fight just for their first ever meal.

To Daserm.

Fighting was everything.

Something like friendship, was a single road that only ended with his death.

Endou didn't know it but if Dasarm had taken his hand in that moment.

He would have been ripped apart by the large blackhole that was Daserm Vitex.

And scene!

Next chapter, Xene finds himself stalked by camera men, who were informed of a mini 'Hiroto Kiyama' walking around and draws the attention of Hitomiko Kira, this universes version of his adopted older sister. Review/ Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Xene could feel that he was being watched, he had felt it ever since, his little one on one with Desarm, he had been extra careful to put a barrier around them, the barrier sole purpose was to manipulate, what an onlooker saw.

Instead of two kids going at each other with human speed, anyone would see two normal kids running at each other normally, when Desarm zapped to one place, people would see him walk there.

This was quiet handy when you thought about it, he had actually learnt this from his own father, his father would have never gotten away with nearly as much as he did when it came to raising him, if there wasn't a barrier preventing everyone from seeing what was truly happening to him.

He walked a bit, whoever was following him walked a bit too, he walked some more, they also walked some more.

Yep, he was definitely being followed, but the question is, why?

Besides practice with Endou, he hadn't done anything to warrant attention and he had been really careful when he ate.

Nobody but those he brought along with him should know what he was.

And it wasn't until Inazuma Japan won against Desert Lion that he was finally approached.

"Excuse me" he turned around only to see a camera in his face.

"May we ask you a few questions?" A man said, with a notepad.

Ch 9: Hiroto is alive!

"Huh?" He said, why was there a camera in his face?

"I said, can we ask you a couple of question?" The man repeated himself. "Were from a local sports new work, we would like to ask you some questions?"

Now everybody was looking at him, as Xene stared at them, wondering why a news network would be after him and said. "Endou, is it okay if I go with these people for a bit?" he asked the Inazuma Japan goalkeeper.

Desarm wasn't here today, because the alien had better to do than to hang out and be used by humans to increase their own pathetic power.

"Ah, sure" Endou said, wondering if he could get anybody else to take his friend's place, his head had been a little bit in the clouds ever since, his hand of friendship was rejected by a guy who didn't believe in the mere word friendship and thought everyone was either a rival or somebody to overcome.

What an incredibly sad way to live, it made him wonder about the guys own upbringing.

Xene nodded his head at the reporter.

"Do you mind if we go someone private?" The man said, and he nodded.

#A nearby coffee shop#

They went into a nearby coffee shop and sat down at the far back, where they were told they would get some privacy.

"Would you like anything to eat?" The waitress said.

"Can I have a dark coffee with no sugar?" The man said.

"May I have a strawberry cake" The Camera man said.

"I'll have nothing" Xene said, he know he wouldn't be able to stomach what passed as normal here even a cool glasses of water would make him head for the toilet.

"Are you sure?" The man said, "I know you haven't eaten since morning"

Only to get a long hard stare back and the man know he had said too much.

"Yes, I'm sure" Xene said.

The waitress went away to place their orders.

"So what is this about?" Xene said, he didn't feel like scanning through their minds right now.

"Well... as you know were from a Sports network." the man began, wondering how he can say this "Well.. have you ever heard a man named Hiroto Kira?"

And Xene inwardly tensed, why were they asking about a dead man, unless...

"I must confess, that name doesn't ring a bell" Xene said, as both men looked at him in surprise that he hadn't heard of the Japanese Soccer star Hiroto Kira.

"I see.. some you don't know who Hiroto Kira is than?" The man said, going into full reporter mode. " It's surprising because anyone born in Japan and who Is a little bit in interested in Soccer knows the man's name"

"Well I wasn't born in Japan" Xene said, more specifically he wasn't born on this planet. "I'm only here to have a good time and watch the matches with my friends" and he almost choked on the word, none of them could even be remotely be called as a friend.

Desarm was more like that sparring partner you just can't get rid of than a friend.

Torch was that impulsive child that thought he was hot stuff until someone managed to finally pound some sense into him and even then there was no guarantee he would get that stick out of his ass.

Gazelle was like the twin brother of Torch, thankfully he was nowhere nearly as loud as the fire breather but the way he just looks at you makes you feel like dirt.

While Reize is probably the worst of them all, the Alien likes to quote from other races but he's too into the mindset that money can get you everything, he's like that annoying cousin that likes to shove his wealth in your face.

Neither of them could be called his friend and his one true friend that he invited here gave her ticket away to one of them.

"I see" the man said, he was sure he wasn't the only one thinking the boy had a strange glow about him, something about him just stood out amongst the crowd and said. "Well that's funny because we did some research and we found out that Xavier Schiller doesn't exist"

And if Xene was holding a cup, it's shards would have been everywhere.

"What?" Xene said, "What business do you have in trying to look into my past?"

"Now calm down, kid" The man said, he didn't know why but he got the strange urge to run. "We were just interested in you because you look so much like our nations Hiroto Kira that we thought you two could possibly be related. You know, his secret brother or something so we did a little digging. We didn't mean to discover that the name Xavier Schiller doesn't actually exist"

This did not cool the air around Xene one bit.

"So why are you using a fake name, kid?" The man said, wondering if this boy was the son of somebody special.

"I guess the jig is up, something tells me you will pursue me, if I told you nothing" Xene said, he was highly tempted to change their memories so they believed they just saw him and never looked further into but he couldn't do that with so many people around.

"Here you are, sir's" The waitress said, coming back with a black coffee and strawberry cake.

"Thank you" the both said, and the women went.

"I suppose I should tell you, I am the son of Krok Klidax." Xene said, he had been puzzled why his own father had made a business on earth, wasn't it enough for the man to make money out of the poor parents who believed paying for the school was actually a good thing and their own children were going to be treated with the utmost respect, only to find out they were terribly wrong?

Both men's eyes widened in shock.

They had both heard of the Klidax company, it was an company much bigger than the Kira's one, not much was know about the CEO of the company except the man's name, he had yet to even make an appearance in public.

And this boy was the son of the man who raised a 14 billion dollar company overnight!?

"You don't mean, Klidax company?" The man said, wanting to pale now, if it was so, than that it was no wonder the kid wasn't using his real name! The Kildax company owned a good portion of the news network he worked at!

"So you've heard of my father's company" The boy said, making them both look at him with bulging eyes.

If the boy were to find out his own father own's the Sports networks..The man thought with dread unaware the boy was currently reading his mind.

"Wait, your from Soccer Stars Japan, aren't you? Doesn't my father own that?" The boy said, and they were both cursing, their bad luck.

Who would have thought the boy who they thought they could look into without any consequences turned out to the son of the person who owned a good half of everything in Japan!?

"K-Kildax-sama, we humbly apologize for our rudeness earlier" The man said, while the crew man did a little bow, the boy's eye brew shot up.

Just how much money did his father pump into this business to be treated with such respect by complete strangers on the human side no less?

"Please accept our sincere apologies" The man said, "We did not know who you were and we assure you that anything said here will not be repeated or uttered" signaling to his camera man to turn the camera off and destroy the tape later. "We hope this won't affect your stay in Japan"

Xene got up and said. "I don't know, it's not everyday that someone shows me such disrespect and somebody thinks it's perfectly normal to look into somebody's eles past without permission especially when they have no criminal background. I may just report this to my father"

Making the two men sweat.

Of course the two had no way of knowing that his father couldn't care less if he complained about how he was treated while on earth.

But they didn't know that.

"My experience has been pleasant until now but that can be turned around" Xene said, "You better warn people not to come after me. If my mood plument's any further, I may convince my dad to withdraw his business from Japan"

And both of the men started to panic, if the boy's father withdraws, than Japan will plummet into a state of financial crisis, they would be blamed for such a thing, not only would they lose their jobs but thousands of people will be sacked so that Japan can stay stable.

It would be Japan's greatest disaster!

"But my mind can still be changed" he said, as he left, leaving two very sweaty men behind him as he walked out of the coffee shop with his hands in his pockets trying to locate Endou.

Unknown to him, two very nosey people just happened to spot him while they were out sampling ice cream.

"To- I mean Nagumo isn't that Xavier over there?" Gazelle said, seeing the Genesis Captain not that far from him, Ice cream was cold just how he liked it but he wished it was colder though.

While Torch looked like someone had just shoved him in a freezer, it was not good.

"Why would somebody buy this!? It's like torture to my tongue!" Torch said, all he could do was wait for it to get warm so that he could melt it on his tongue in seconds, before he noticed where Gazelle was looking at to find it was indeed Xene and said. "Hey, do you know where Xavier goes every morning? Sometimes Desarm goes missing too"

"Why don't we find out?" Gazelle said and for some reason Xene felt a headache coming on.

Meanwhile on another island, a certain women got off the airplane.

This women was none other than this universes version of Kira Hitomiko.

This universes version of Xene former sister.

And she would not leave until she found out all she needed to know about the boy who resembled her younger brother, Kira Hiroto.

She was about to encounter the strange boy who's eyes were so closed off from the world.

And scene!

Next chapter, not only does Xene develop a headache from both Torch and Gazelle attics, the Inazuma Japan doesn't know how to react to a guy who's got a stick so far up his ass that it comes out of his mouth, and a guy who keeps giving them all cool looks and to make matters worse, Xene receives a shock when he comes face to face with this universes version of his former sister. Review/ fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

It was the day, after Rika and Otonashi got kidnapped by the angels and Devils, that Xene decided to grace the inazuma eleven with his presence.

"And that's when it turned out the demon king was really a mixture of both teams" Endou said, excitedly, he was possibly the only one who had warmed up to Xene, while the rest just thought he was okay.

"Really?" Xene said, recalling the fond memory and wondering if he should go up to that mountain, to fully look around since he didn't have time in his old life, they were both sitting on a bench.

"You know...I've been wondering this for a while now.." Rika began, "Does anyone know who the guy, Endou is hanging out with?"

"I've never seen him before" Touko said, eyeing the calmly looking red haired, that seemed to have magically appeared out of nowhere and the pose the guy was in that you don't naturally get into, unless you were trained to do that and from a very young age.

Touko herself know this, because she was the president of Japan's, only daughter, and that meant she met lots of snotty rich kids in the past.

She was sure Jude had picked this up too, since he did grow under Ray Dark no matter how terrible the man was.

It made them all wonder, just who this boy was the son of and why he was hiding his heritage when his natural instincts were exposing him.

"Oh, you mean Endou friend?" Otonashi said, making both of them look at her. "I don't really know the story but apparently they met when the Inazuma eleven was just starting to rise. They just happened to meet again a couple of weeks ago and ever since then, he's been helping Endou with training, sometimes a friend of his would come over and help the team."

"Now that doesn't sound suspicious at all" Touko said, with sarcasm in her voice, she would watch the guy just like everybody else.

If this guy turned out to be the enemy in disguise, she was determined to be the first to find out and she wasn't the only one.

Suddenly Xene eyes, slightly widened before his head turn sharply around feeling the evil intent directed at him.

To meet with a familiar eyes, he really didn't want to see right now, along with an equally troublesome person.

Torch and Gazelle.

"Yo, Xavier. So this is where you were" Torch said.

Xavier felt a very strong groan coming on.

Ch 10: Completely Emotionless.

Both Torch and Gazelle came down from the hill.

Torch demour, just reeked of arrogance and begged you to slap him across the face, while Gazelle was much more subdued but his eyes told a whole different story.

The team automatically didn't like the two.

"So Xavier, this was where you've been hiding." Torch said, addressing the other redhead, before saying in clear Japanese. "I've got to say, couldn't you do with better?"

"What did you say?" Riko said, automatically not liking the guy and she wasn't the only one as Touko looked ready to throttle the red head and was being held miraculous back by one of the girls.

Torch then turned and said. "No need to be angry, I'm just telling it like it is. There is no need to be even remotely nice to any of you people. I have to say Xavier, you could do much better considering who you are."

"Who, I choose to hang out with is none of your business" Xene said, with slightly narrow eyes and they all got the feeling, they didn't like each other. "And besides, don't you have children to make cry or other people to annoy"

"Yes, but what your doing here, seems a whole lot more interesting" Torch said.

The air was thick around the two, they looked ready to strangle each other.

"Man, the hot head has struck again" Gazelle said, stepping in before they really do strangle each other. "Like the saying goes 'you need to take a chill pill'" he took that quote from Reize.

Torch developed a tick mark on his head and said. "WHAT WAS THAT ICE BREATH!? AND DON'T YOU DARE GO QUOTING THAT MORON!'

And that's how the two got into the first of many fights right in front of the whole Inazuma Japan team who were heavily sweat dropping.

And Xene wanted nothing more than to leave, this is why he always left as quickly as possible the moment he opened the door to his hotel room, so he didn't run into both of them.

"They sure don't get along, do they?" Riko said, with a sweat drop, they were now fighting over who could make the maddest face and she wasn't the only one seeing how easily they fought over pointless things.

It was like they were fire and Ice.

"Do you think, someone should stop them?" Touko said.

"Leave them be, it only creates a headache for you if you try to separate them" Came a surprising answer from Xene who suddenly looked very lifeless. "Their like a tornado of pure energy that no force can overcome"

They all sweat dropped heavily.

 _Why does Xavier, look like it he aged a hundred years?_ Many of them thought, wondering if the two were really that bad.

"I WILL BE THE STRONGEST!" Torch yelled.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Gazelle said, "I REFUSE TO LOSE TO A GUY WHO DOESN'T EVEN THINK WITH HIS HEAD!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Torch yelled and Xene sensing that sooner or later the argument will turn to him made a quick hasty escape before he was dragged into the madness.

All anyone could do was watch Xene slowly sink into the background and move slowly away from the scene, before the two could notice that he was missing in the first place.

Xene felt himself breath a sigh of relief when he was out of sight of those two, who know they would find him one day and decided to wonder the busy streets.

His mind was somewhere else, thinking about what would happen to him when this whole tournament was over, and what his fathers own hidden agenda was, he wondered what the man's own reaction would be to finding out he had befriended a human boy?

Whatever it took, he had to protect this worlds Endou, who knows what his father would do to the boy if he found out he even remotely cared for him?

Somebody was following him.

His senses told him and this person was pretty quick with their legs, it wasn't superhuman but it was a lot quicker than what was deemed normal for a person walking down the street.

Sensing this person was human, he know he had to keep up the ruse of being a defenseless human boy and instead want to find a place where he know they would have some privacy so that he could look through that person's mind to see what they were thinking in peace.

He walked into an extremely nice place, he didn't care that he got looks from all the wealthy men and women along with the workers.

He approached the reception area.

The women gave him a look as he approached, obviously thinking he couldn't possible afford to dine here and was thinking, he was asking to use the toilet which she would say no.

"May I help you" without the 'sir' the women said, almost sneering at him.

"Yes, you can" Xavier said, he was not going to play this game, he didn't feel like being looked down after dealing with two headaches and said. "There's a man or woman following me. I want a private booking and make sure I have a comfortable private space."

"And who do yo-" The women began before Xavier took out a giant wad of cash and dumped it right in front of her, making her and many other's eyes grow round.

"That, is what I consider pocket change. I am the son from a very rich family which owns half of Japan. So that mean's I can have you sacked just because I don't like you, so do me a favor and stop acting like an idiot who judges people for how they look. I expect somebody to show me a room with a tv in it in the next 2 minutes, do I make myself clear?" He said.

"Y-Yes, sir" The woman said, suddenly very humble, hoping to smooth things over with this apparently very rich young man who could have her sacked.

She know her job was one of the high paying ones, and that allowed her certain luxuries that other's didn't have, which she gloated over.

She couldn't go back to that convenient store!

"Good" He said, as several servants came his way and where trying their best to soften Xene mood as he was taken to a room with exactly what he asked for, along with one the buildings best dishes and best champagne.

Not that he would touch it, they asked him what kind of movie he wanted to view before putting it on and hurrying out of the room, hoping they had done all they could to keep their jobs.

And it wasn't until he was a good five minutes into the film that Xene stalker of the day finally came into the room.

Somebody sat down next to him and he turned to look.

But who he saw next shocked to his very core.

It was Kira Hitomiko, his past life human sister, but there was definitely some changes to her compared to her alternate self.

Hitomiko was smiling!

Smiling!

He had never seen her eyes look so happy before in his life, it was a bit daunting seeing how happy she would have been if her real brother never died and her family never adopted a kid that was meant to be her brother replacement for some time.

It actually hurt.

So he diverted his eyes away and focused on the movie and said in a montone. "So who are you and why are you following me"

The question seemed to surprise her, she then looked at his face, the face that looked so much like her little brother's own and said.

"Your not Japanese, are you?"

"No I'm not." Xene said, "I'm merely an observer just like everybody else on this island that isn't on a team"

"Are you here with your parents?" She said, because she would _really_ like to meet them, she wondered if this boy held some relation to the Schiller family that she had yet to discover, she didn't think how father would have another child without her being aware of it.

"I'm actually here with my _friends_ " Xene said, he almost choked on the word as he thought at the other Alius captains.

 _This boy..._ She thought, _he's completely emotionless._

She had been watching him for some time now and she, like the Inazuma Eleven have noticed the complete lack of emotion he displayed.

It was like talking to a robot.

However judging by the reception she got before she entered the room, this boy should be full of emotions if not arrogant, because no normal person could get reception like that, especially a teenager.

It just deepened the mystery that was her brother's look a like, and what was that air around the boy she could see?

It was like he was glowing, the air around him just wasn't normal and she found herself entranced by it.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point, my name is Kira Hitomiko. I am a local journalist" She said.

"So another reporter" Xene said, "Your kind likes to swarm to me like flies don't you? Well my name is Xavier Hunter" telling her his false name.

But he would give her a day for her to realize the name he gave her was completely fake and come back hounding him for real information, because that was what kind of person she was.

Well at least he thought she was in this universe, as well.

They both sat still as Xene made an effort to not stare at her like she was staring at him.

Luckily his 'phone' rang just in time, so he had an excuse to leave and leave he did.

"Sorry, I've got to take this." He said, they both know he wasn't coming back and she was right as she sat halfway through the movie with no red head boy in sight.

Xene made it back to the hotel, he was fortunate enough not run into the other's as he locked his door and made sure the blinds were shut before truly checking his watch for who was calling.

He saw the name and his eyes widen in surprise, before trying to make himself look as emotionless as possible, his eyes dimmed and his face was completely shielded from any thought process, he looked in the mirror to see if he looked emotionless enough.

Before he breathed in and pressed the button on his watch, and out came a face he had been dreading to see for the past couple of weeks.

His father, the principle.

"Hello, son"

"Hello father" he replied back in a dead monotone.

What did this man want and who was going to get hurt?

And scene!

Next chapter, Endou notices that his friend is acting strange, avoiding him for some reason and the captains attend Japan's next match. Review/ fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

With his best emotionless face on, he stared at the one man, that the group of monsters', that went by the name of Alius academy captain's, feared.

His father.

Kroko Klidax.

The sole reason, he couldn't, be, openly friendly with anybody and was forced to wear a mask, of heartlessness and cruelty.

"Hello, father" He said, in a cold and emotionless tone, it sounded nothing like what the Inazuma japan were used to hearing and it would have been pretty shocking, if they did.

"Hello, son" Kroko said, his head floating out of the watch. "How is your trip? Are you having a good time?"

The man made it sound like parental concern, but he know, this question had an entirely different meaning behind it.

"I heard that you made, a friend, with a human boy." The man said, making his eyes widened slightly.

Did this man know about Endou?

Did the other's tell him?

Damn it.

"Friend?" He said, playing the role of heartless, pretty easily. "He's merely a form of entertainment, after all, earth match's, don't go on every day and I find myself getting bored. Being with the boy, makes time, between them, fly fast"

He had to protect Endou, from his father.

"Oh, really?" His father said, "Than, why have you agreed to take him under your wing and train him? That's a bit for far, if you only see the boy as entertainment"

"I've got to admit, he interests me a bit.." Xene said, while he silently swore, just how much did this man know!? "There's just this fire in his eyes that I can't explain. I'm trying to assess if he has potential. It has, after all, been a long time since Alius academy ever had just a little bit of a challenge. This boy shows potential."

And he found himself thanking god, that the man was speaking to him through a hologram and not face to face, who knows what the man would do, if he read his thoughts.

"I have absolutely no emotional attachment to this human boy, what so ever and would dispose of him without a second thought." He said, before saying. "Is there anything else, you wish to discuss with me, father?"

His father gave him a long and hard look before telling him, about the upcoming galaxy wide tournament.

Xene know, he couldn't be by Endou side anymore.

Ch 11: End of their relationship.

Endou Mamoru, couldn't explain it but he could sense there was something wrong with Xavier, they just didn't talk like they used to.

Xavier seemed distant, even sometimes slightly cold, something must be on his mind.

Another weirdo friend of Xavier came, and started complaining about everything, something about how rich his family was.

He was pretty sure, that by now, he and the rest of the team thought Xavier friends were a bit crazy, it was a wonder how Xavier, was so normal.

And then Xavier started arriving later than usual, he sometimes didn't even show up at all, his teammates and coach couldn't help but notice this.

Now Xavier, hadn't shown up in days, and since Xavier was no longer here, the rest didn't come either.

Endou, was determined to talk to Xavier, and find out what was going on, the team had gotten better, because of Xavier and his friend.

He was walking down the street one day, when he saw a flash of red hair and before he know it, Xavier was standing right in front of him.

"Xavier?" He said, Xavier didn't say anything and instead began to walk away.

"WAIT!" He yelled, chasing after him.

He didn't notice that the more he ran, the less crowded it got, he was lead to an open alleyway and Xavier stopped in his tracks.

For a guy who was walking, while he ran, he was pretty damn fast.

"You, shouldn't have followed me" Xavier said, after a long time, turned around.

"Xavier, what's wrong?" Endou said, "Why haven't you shown up for practice? Why, do I get the feeling that your avoiding me?"

And Xavier, didn't say anything

"Xavier, we are friends, right?" Endou said, "Friends, tell each other, when something is wrong"

"Well, I wouldn't say our relationship is that deep" Xavier said, speaking for the first time, making Endou splutter. "I'm not avoiding you, I'm just very busy right now. I have a life, outside of you, you know"

Making Endou blush.

"One of my friend's called in a favor, so I probably don't have time to practice with you" He said.

 _Oh, is that it?_ Endou thought, feeling strangely relieved, he thought something terrible had happened.

"So... Endou" Xavier said, making the boy pay attention to him. "We will always be friends no matter, what. Right?"

"Hm?" Endou said, what an odd question, Xavier was merely smiling, so he didn't take the question too seriously. "Of course, we'll always be friends"

"Good" Xavier said.

Before, Endou was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell.

"Waahhhh" why, was the world spinning? Endou thought.

His feet finally gave way and his vision went black.

When it returned, he found, himself in an empty alleyway with no memories of what lead to him being there.

What was he doing here? He couldn't help but ask.

Before his phone rang, to reveal it was Kido, asking where he was, making him realize how late he was.

He began to run back to the Inazuma Japan training ground, not seeing the figure that was watching him, as he left.

"You surprise me... **Xene** " Desarm said, opening up a wormhole and walking out of the shadow's, saying Xavier true name. "I didn't think you would remove, some of that boy's memories"

And Xene walked out of his own shadow corner and said, with a cold smirk. "The tournament is nearly over, I would prefer if there was no goodbye's and Endou would forget that he met me here, on this island. I will alter the rest of his team's memories, tonight so by tomorrow morning, it wouldn't feel strange if we don't show up. I trust you won't leak this to the other's?"

"Of course, not" Desarm said, it would be a disaster if those three found out about Xene's plan because they didn't like being ordered around and tended to rebel, what would have been a simple plan, would turn into Chaos, if they showed up.

Xene, than began walking away while Desarm wondered if he should head back to the hotel.

#When night fell#

All the members of the Inazuma Japan, staff and manger's were fast asleep, it took time but at 3o'clock in the morning, they were all finally asleep, the coach was the last to fall sleep.

Unknown to them, a certain red headed boy, was outside dressed in his Alius Academy captain uniform, the unnatural mist outside, served as the perfect cover for him, as a black and white glowing soccer ball came down from the sky and landed perfectly onto his hand.

After a moment, he dropped it in front of him and channeled some of his power into his legs, as he kicked the ball, transferring that same power into the soccer ball.

It shot off at the speed of light and seemed to ignore the front door entirely, as it went through it and bounced all over the walls inside the building, leaving no mark or evidence as it bounced, as it went to completely it's mission.

It bounced everywhere and went everywhere, it went to each of their room's and located anybody inside, when it was done, it came back to Xene.

"And so, this is the end of our friendship, Endou Mamoru" Xavier said, before saying. "I'm grateful, because you ignited something in me, that I thought had long since died" he vanished, like smoke, knowing the next time Endou saw him, he would be the Xene, not Xavier.

Xene, the heartless leader of Genesis.

The persona, that all, the Aluis academy captain's, know, all too well.

#Morning#

Xene, was woken up by an annoying banging sound on the door.

His body honed from being through hell as a child, automatically woke up, as he heard.

"Xavier, do you plan to sleep in?" Reize said, using his human name. "Inazuma Japan vs the Kingdom is about to start and were running late" clearly the alien, had lost the game to choose who will wake up Xene, of course, the alien wasn't happy about this.

If they were on his planet...

"Go on, without me" Xene said, "I have a pretty good idea, who's going to win, so it's going to be boring if I watch. I can easily watch it on T.V."

"Fine" The alien boy said, walking away, at least he could say he tried, he wasn't going to be more forcefully with him.

This was Xene, the alien boy, who had beat them all, after all.

Xene sighed and got up, he know he would have to do his morning exercise or his father will find out instantly when he got back, no matter how painful it was.

By the time it was over, he was sweating like crazy and every inch of his body, was screaming for a vacation.

He flopped down onto his bed and breathed in and out, getting his breath back before searching for his desired brain waves. A Tv had electrical waves, that can be found in the human brain, so it was very easy for him to connect to the electrical device nearby and before his very eyes, a screen showed up.

Channels began to appear before his very eyes despite his head buried in the covers, and just with a mere thought, the channel switched to display the, Inazuma Eleven vs The Kingdom, match.

It would be a lie, if he wasn't a little bit interested in seeing the new inazuma eleven that want under the guidance of all the Alius academy captain's and what a result.

The Kingdoms, disharmony, was showing even more, than in the world he originally came from, it was like a thorn in your foot, that you know was there and everybody know was there and still you choose to ignore it.

Compared to Inazuma Eleven, The Kingdom could no longer be classed as a proper team, but that didn't mean, that they wouldn't get there.

But the one who were the most shock was Inazuma Japan, when the Kingdom tried the move 'Amazon River', on them.

The day's, they spent trying and failing to keep up with a speedster like Reize, was finally bearing fruit, so compared to that crazy inhuman speed, the Kingdom was moving at a snail's pace.

The move ended before it could fully bloom and before everybody know it, japan had drawn first blood.

After that, nobody could believe how one sided the match became, with Inazuma Japan dominating and pulling moves they didn't even remember learning.

Eventually, some of them began to realise, there was a gap in their memories, especially Jude Sharp, he could just see it in the boy's, body language, as he questioned why he moved faster than he could remember and why everybody, on the other team seemed so slow.

Even Endou, as thick as he was, should have realised the skills, he was presenting was different from what he actually remembered having, even the coach of the Inazuma should have figured out his memories didn't match, with actual reality.

But Xene didn't care, that the team would be trying to find out why they couldn't remember, gaining such skill's because he had stopped poking his nose in Inazuma Japan business.

In the end, the match ended with 11-0.

A complete slaughter, the audience couldn't have been anymore shocked at the end score.

In the short time, between the last time they played, Japan had become terrifyingly strong.

Xene, couldn't help but crack a smile, as both team faced each other, looking just as shocked as each other before going back in.

This was proof that Japan had grown into a fine team that could now be taken seriously, for aiming for the world title.

He felt like a decent father watching his children grow up, and he couldn't help but be proud.

Now, if only the others would shut up.

He know that Desarm wouldn't say anything to warrant Inazuma Japan attention.

But the other three.

Reize, Burn and Gazel...

 _Now, they might be a problem._

 **And scene!**

Next chapter, it's Inazuma Japan vs Red Gaint, unfortunately Burn and Gazel want refund's for going through a tournament that was apparently super weak in their eyes, while Xene and Desarm try and fail to hush them without drawing attention to them. Of course, this back fire on them, spectacularly. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inazuma Eleven

Enjoy!

The day of the finals had quickly approached, Inazuma Japan had become closer to finding out, how they all suddenly became so powerful.

It turn's Otonashi Haruna, had kept a journal that she wrote in ever since she brought it, but when she wants back to look at it, she had been shocked to find out that for two whole week's, her journal had mysteriously gone blank.

Even the coach was surprised when he realised, the last date he could remember well, was actually two weeks ago.

It started a whole chain of blanks, as they all realised, they couldn't really remember what happened these past few weeks.

There was a whole two weeks that they had little to no collection for and for some reason, at the end of it all, they were all much faster and skilful.

Did it bother them that a whole two weeks of their memories had gone missing?

Sure.

But who would believe them without proof that somebody tempered with their memories?

Bedside's, they had to focus on winning the finals, they would have to think about their lost memories later.

So, with their minds focused, they entered the stadium, at the same time the team Red Gaint entered as well.

Inazuma Japan was completely oblivious to the four individuals in the crowd of spectators, the most feared soccer captain's in the whole galaxy.

In that moment, nobody know how one sided the match would actually be or how out of control the ending will be.

Ch 12: An out of control Flame.

It took ten minutes.

Ten minutes, for everybody to realise the difference in strength, within two minutes, Inazuma Japan had scored.

It was like the ball had completely ignored God Hand X, even the coach of Red Giant seemed shocked at the move's power.

It didn't take long for the team's, real, Goal Keeper to be subbed in.

Not like it mattered.

Even normal kick's, want right through, any special moves that Red Gaint attempted, Inazuma Japan had become frightening strong in such a short amount of time.

Their mind's might not remember the hellish training they endured in hopes of stopping certain individuals, but their bodies sure remembered, compared to the monster's that were Alius Academy captain's, Red Giant was like a bad joke.

For the crowd of spectators, a team that was understatement at the very beginning and looked down upon, had crushed the team for the final's, Inazuma Japan made Red Gaint look like children.

The difference in physic between the two teams was clear, people were generally shocked that Red Gaint, the team who crushed Italian team was receiving the worst beating of all.

But Red Gaint, didn't give up, despite the physical difference between them and tried to think of how to make a comeback, as long as they had time, they could always change things around.

The game ended with a crushing 9-0, to Inazuma Japan.

Inazuma Japan, had truly become the number one force in the world and many clapped, despite the crushing defeat suffered by Red Giant, they all could see the team had truly earned their place as number two in the world.

In fact, both teams, had worked really hard to get to this point, so they both deserved a round of applause, Inazuma Japan were all smiles when they realised they had won.

Red Giant was a monster's team, if they slowed down even a bit, they all thought the team would catch up to them in a blink of an eye.

Unfortunately for them, not everybody was in good spirits, nobody accounted for the ticking time bomb that was Torch aka Claud Beacon's.

"Are you **fucking** kidding me?" Torch said, "I spent weeks of my holiday because of this lame tournament, only for it to end in such a pathetic way!? I could have been surfing on, an active volcano right now! I missed school for this!"

"Well, what did you expect Flamebrain?" Gazelle said, "Considering what kind of species is playing, the best we could hope for, was this crushing win"

"Well, I don't like it" Torch said, getting up from his seat.

"And where do think, your, going flamebrain?" Gazelle said.

"I'm going to take them down a notch" Torch said, already on the stairs and coming down it. "I'm just going to install a little fear into them, just to make sure, they don't get a bloated head with this big win."

Suddenly ice sprung up from the floor, stopping him in his tracks.

"Gazelle, do you mean to stop me?" Torch said, turning to the ice alien.

"We both know, that if you go down there, you're going to burn this whole stadium to the ground" Gazelle said.

"Will not" Torch said, melting the ice around his feet easily before taking a few steps forward, only for another layer of ice to spring up.

Of course, this didn't stop him and he continued to move forward that way, Gazelle soon want to stop him, properly

"How are those two captains' again?" Reize said, "It like the saying goes, 'Fire and Ice, somehow exist together'. You would have think, they would have killed each other by now"

"Xene, are you going to stop them?" Desarm said.

"Who know's" Xene said, with a cold smirk. "Maybe Detention will be good for both of them"

 _Xene... back._ Both Desarm and Reize thought, the cold bastard was back, it was weird seeing Xene try to be human, with an actual heart because the normal him would stick out like a sour thumb.

Xene was really going to condemn them to a room, that was specially design to torture them.

Both Gazelle and Torch had reached the pitch down below, it was no wonder everybody was staring at them, both teams were looking at them in surprise.

Why on earth were two pair of spectator's coming down to the pitch?

Could, they even do that?

Apparently not, because soon security appeared.

"Hey, you two. Go back to the stands!" One of the guards said.

"This isn't going to end well" Desarm said, knowing both of them had problems with authority and what was worse, a Human was ordering them.

And he was right on the money.

It was in that moment that both Gazelle and Torch reached a very rear compromise.

They both looked at the guards coldly and said.

" **What, did you just say?** "

Torch's, barely noticeable line's at the edge of his eyes went to full blown crack's on his face and the air around Gazelle had turned freezing cold.

 _W-What are these children!?_ One guard said, seeing and feeling the difference between him and them, they both looked at him as if they were both some kind of higher being and he was nothing but a pebble on a side walk.

And he wasn't the only one that picked up on their unusual air.

Without them even noticing, their bodies unconsciously parted ways for the two, all of their faces pale.

Torch's cracks began to vanish before their very eyes and the freezing coldness had left.

"Okay, now I'm pissed" Gazelle said, how dare those human's try to order him! "Just talk to them and we can leave."

And for once Torch agreed with him, he was steps away from burning those human's alive, and just watch them as they scream.

Torch took a deep breath and yelled at Inazuma Japan.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"

More than one person was looking at the red head like he had lost it.

"AT LEAST DRAW OUT THE BATTLE! SO I CAN AT LEAST BE MORE ENTERTAINED! IT'S NO FUN IF YOU DOMINATE RIGHT OFF THE BAT!" Torch said, "ENDOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Torch thought, watching a human match would be different than his, but apparently not.

He had made Inzuma Japan too OP!

"And who the heck are you, to tell us what to do?" Someoka Ryuugo said, something about this guy angered him. "You just burst onto this pitch and start shouting nonsense."

"Who the heck am I!?" Torch said, exactly shocked. "I'm the person who been wipping each and every one of your butts for the past two weeks!"

 _Two week's?...hold on a minute._ Kidou Yuuto thought, a lot of them were connect the dots between this guy and their missing memories.

Which was bad for Xene.

"I think that's enough" Desarm said, appearing right in the middle of them using his wormhole.

"I could have sworn that guy, just teleported." Fubuki Shirou said, and everybody else saw it too.

So, the whole pretending to be Human, gig was pretty much up, huh?

Reize was soon down the stars and onto the pitch in a flash, surprising the hell out of Red Gaint.

"Don't make them remember, what they shouldn't" Desarm said. "Let's go home quietly"

"Like hell, I will" Torch said, "Who was the bastard who ordered you to temper with their memories..." He trailed off as realisation dawned onto him.

Torch may be hot headed but by no means slow.

This was bad for both Xene and Desarm.

 _Well, crap._ Desarm thought, this was the worst-case scenario that Xene didn't want.

 _"_ Xene, you son of Snuck" Torch said, making everybody look at another red head, Endou was shocked to see the boy from almost two years ago.

Thing's were going from bad to worse, Xene would have left right there but then the Principle would question him about where the rest of Captain's were.

And the man will get the answer from him willingly or not.

Meanwhile Kira Hitomiko, was shocked to find the boy who looked like a younger version of younger brother, not that far from her.

She had a lot of things she wanted to talk to him about, like why on earth did he lie about his real name to her.

Too bad, Xene had other plans.

Xene bent down and preformed a jump that wasn't humanly possible, he crashed down as if he was a meteor and a typhoon of dust around consuming the pitch.

When the smoke cleared and they were all safe to open their eyes, they were shocked to see the flaming red head decked in his Alius academy captain uniform, eyes and all.

 _"_ Torch, we're leaving" Xene said.

As all, t.v. camera's turn his way.

"So, the big shot finally comes down to grace us all with his presence. And who's going to make me obey you? You?" Torch said, "And certainly not these humanoid's, that's for sure, or are you're going to quieting me, because you messed with Inazuma Japan head's?"

"So, it was him?" Somebody said, which they both ignored.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Xene said, "Have you forgotten that were merely spectator's, and then when it's over, we're supposed to disappear? There is no need to do anything beyond that" several people were very shocked by how flat his eyes and voice was.

Hitomiko couldn't believe this was the same boy that she talked to not that long ago, what on earth happened?

"Is that way, you erased those humanoid's memories the first chance you got? Why teach them in the first place, then?" Torch said, confirming it was indeed Xene.

And 'Humanoid's'?

That word, echoed across the stadium, as if it somebody had announced that several people would die soon.

"You should really stop calling everybody that." Xene said, if people figure their alien's...

"Why? Humanoid's are Humanoid's. I call it like I see them." Torch said, "And aren't you being a hypocrite yourself? Aren't you the worst one out of us? Isn't that right, Daddy's little rich boy?"

That certain hint a sore spot, there was a flash of something in Xene usual emotionless gaze.

" **We're leaving right now** " he said, in the coldest voice, anybody had ever heard, several people let out shiver's, as they all wondered, did that voice really come from a boy who looked old enough to be a player on a national team.

Something round came down from the sky, upon further inspection they all found out it was a soccer ball but parts of it was emitting white light's.

When it touched the ground, light enveloped the ball.

"I hope your prepared for the consequences of your action's" Xene said, before running up to the ball and kicking it, a blinding white light shot out of it, making them all shield their eyes.

When the light finally calmed down, they were all shocked to find all five of them had mysteriously disappeared into thin air.

Silence rained before an uproar.

 _Where they just visited by alien's?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Torch is put in detention and suffer's in an environment designed against him, Xene join's the rest of the school hoping the incident on earth blow's over soon, while having a horrible feeling that his father is up to something. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

Author note: thank you for the huge support.

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

It was understandable that after the surprising end of the final match, to decide who was the best in the world, the celebration aftermath was a lot less exciting than what you would expect.

The group of five had stolen the show, away from the winning team Inazuma Japan and a lot more people were talking about them than the actual tournament.

Even Inazuma Japan, who was still shocked that the reason most of them didn't really remember the coming week's leading up to the finals, was because of one of them.

Nobody was surprised when journalists went in search for at least one of the five, tracing them back to even the Hotel they stayed at, but to their shock, the names the staff provided them with did not exist.

The photos and video's they had of the five lead to nothing, nobody could identify who they were and those who did, turned to just want to be television.

The word 'Humaniod' still echoed in a lot of people mind's even after the tournament was over, they still didn't understand why the boy with the fiery temper would call them that.

Wasn't he human or was he something else, entirely?

Where they all something else?

How many kid's these day's, have eyes like the red-haired boy in an orange coat?

How many kid's had such a flat tone of voice?

How many kid's could hold such arrogance in their body, like what they saw on the world stage?

Those kid's put the likes of the England team, to shame in terms of attitude, none of them cared if they barged onto the pitch while both world class teams had yet to leave.

And from what they heard of the guards who tried to stop two of them.

Those kid's were abnormal, one of them jumped from a thousand feet in the air and landed as if he weighed the size of an elephant, another one just zapped into existance, while none speed was so great that run down about a thousand step's in under a second.

Could they really be Alien's or where they a secret government project gone loose?

In the end, the five appeared and disappeared just as mysteriously as they came.

Ch 13: His father's insinity.

"Mr Klidax" The principle for Alius Academy that was also his father said, staring at his son. "You are aware that allowing you to go Earth was not a right but a Privilege."

"Yes, sir" Xene said, back in his school uniform and his hair once again gravity defying, his blank mask in place.

Where they really doing this? Xene didn't dare to think.

His father know exactly what would happen if all five captains went somewhere unsupervised.

He was just lucky that nobody died or he could never show his face on earth again.

"Now Mr Torch, has been disciplined for his actions" The principle said, and suddenly a projection appeared in the middle of the room.

It showed a glass box that was filled with snow, in the middle of the snow was being who was clearly freezing to death.

This person was Torch, and Xene was taken back by how terrible the fire alien looked.

Torch was part of a race called the Entirians, who's home world was Tirizar, a planet mostly made out of lava and the beings on it, were most made out of fire being, allowing them to surive on the planet.

To put a being that was mostly fire in a box with a inhuman cold temperature was a death sentence, Torch base-form had been blocked so when the cold hit, it truly hit him hard.

But the fact that Torch was clearly alive in them, meant that the cold wasn't enough to kill him on the spot.

Anybody would call what they were seeing barbaric in nature, however Torch would not have applied to this school without knowing what it would be like in detention.

The end result, when you graduate was too great.

It meant you had survived under the reign of Krok Kildax and the man had many connections across the galaxy to help you out.

"Your fellow Captain will join you when his detention is up" the principle said, "You may go now Mr Klidax."

"Yes, sir" Xene said, walking away making sure he continued to empty his thought's in case the man decides to search his mind, for concern for his fellow captain.

Xene was instantly in a normal corridor outside his next class.

He had a strong feeling that his father was up to something, he had been let off too easy, because he had used his abilities on a group of human being's and had failed to stop Torch exposing one of his abilities.

There was nothing he could do to stop that man and talking about feeling would only get his father sending him to the hospital wing to check there wasn't something wrong with him.

His made sure his cold mask was on tight before he walked through the door, immediately he was met with a rocky landscape, you would think he had entered another planet but in actual fact he was in a massive simulation, his teacher had a cat head and ear's.

"Mr Klidax, it's nice of see you join us" The teacher said, looking at Xene. "Change, then join the rest of the class"

"Yes, Ma'am" Xene said, and with just pressing one button on his watch, his school uniform had changed into an Earth style white shirt and blue short's with trainers, you wouldn't expect the school to be influenced by earth but it was.

Xene, than want to join his classmates who were in similar clothes, Globdlin seemed very happy to see him, she had forgotten how incredibly lonely it was, not to have somebody to talk.

"Okay, class" The teacher said, "I want you to split into pair's, one of you will record the time of the other. With the other will form a sideways line here" she pointed to where she, is as many started pairing up.

"If you have decided who doing the time than that person should follow me" She said, and Glibdon and the other's followed at her inhumanly fast speed, by the time she stopped, even those with the best eyesight could only see dots of people.

Suddenly, those who were left behind, received a video call on their watch's and a holographic screen beamed out of them, showing their teacher.

"Those who are left behind will run. This watch will show you which direction your partner is in, so there is no way you can get lost." She said.

And Xene and the other went into their own unique running position's, Xene started to build up power in his leg's as he dug into the ground.

On their screen's, suddenly alien symbols for a count-down appeared, a human being wouldn't be able to read it but Xene and the other certainly could.

They watched as the symbols started to change on after another, before they want red.

They ran.

Xene ignored the scary feeling that chased after him as he ran with his full speed, if a human being saw him with a camera in their hands recording, they still wouldn't be able to capture him and just as quickly as he blasted off, he was in front of Globdin in no time, her face looked surprised, having sensed him before he arrived.

She had forgotten how ridiculously fast he could be because he was the captain of the Supreme Master rank soccer team, Genesis.

She quickly stopped her watch, before the dust could hit her eyes and her snake hair.

Soon a lot of people were stopping theirs as well, but for those whose partners were as slow as snail's, know they would be here for a couple of days at least.

"As expected of the Principle son" The teacher said, once she was informed of his time and Globdlin and the other's want up to do their own.

#The Next day#

Xene was summoned to the Principle office again.

He didn't dare ask about Torch as he came in.

"Xene, I want to show you something" The Principle said, no, his father said, "It's a little project that I've been working on for a small amount of time" as his son stood in front of him, the man than pressed a button on his desk and the very walls gave way, but instead of nothing but empty space like you would expect, it was a very advanced room.

But Xene did not dare to move when the man got up from his seat and walked behind his own seat, he waited for the man's instruction's.

"Follow" The man finally said, and he did, something about the structure of the place looked eerie, a bunch of wires were all over the floor, all heading to one direction, his hearts couldn't help but beat.

Just what horror was his father leading him to since he clearly wasn't leading him to an ice cream shop.

"For a while now, I've been trying to conduct a little experiment" His father said, "I wondered what would happen if I accepted a Human Student into this school"

"What?" Xene said, convinced he heard wrong, did this man just say he would allow a human into this school? With all this decimation!? That poor human wouldn't last a day in this environment.

"But I didn't want just any human" His father said, "A normal human wouldn't be able to keep their mouth shut and the abnormal amount of time the school term is, would raise too many question's"

For some reason Xene had a really bad feeling about this.

"So, I looked for a human who the world wouldn't report if they want missing." His father said, getting him to blink owlishly. "I took a dead body and brought it back to life"

ARE YOU INSANE!?

Xene wanted so badly to shout that, but he didn't want to get punished, why would his father need a dead body, didn't the man know the dead shouldn't be disturbed?

"One day I found this child" His father said, "I could feel his potential but his life was cut short by an accident in the snow"

Accident in the snow? Why did that sound so eerily familiar to him? Xene wondered with dread.

"I had no use for his twin brother" His father said, "His twin brother was too gentle and not passionate enough. If I bring back his parents, they would no doubt want to go to Earth and expose this school. They wouldn't last a month on Earth because of Human nature"

And Xene defiantely know what he was talking about, if a whole family sudden resurrected from the dead, just how many people would be after them, because they believed somewhere in their bodies was the secret to immortality?

The boy's parents would lead the whole family to their deaths, by this time a very slow and painful one.

"He should be waking up soon" The man said, "I wouldn't be surprise if he doesn't know his own name considering how hard the ice is, especially in that kind of climate."

They finally arrived to a small room, where the wires were coming from.

"In the three year's that he's here, I want you to raise him, Xene" His father said, much to his shock. "I want to see what a Human would be like raised by an alien. The week's spent on Earth should have given you enough information on Human's to take care of one."

 _So that's why he let me go_! Xene didn't dare to think, he actually thought there was some light in his father hearts but there wasn't, in the end he was used as an experiment.

But instead he said. "Yes, Father"

"After those three year's he will re-join the Human population" His father said, "Under a new name and identity. After that, he will deliver year reports until the day he dies. Let's see how far he will get in life."

Xene inwardly gritted his teeth, a human being wasn't a tool!

"Take a look" The man said.

Xene walked to the capsule, that was holding the person he would raise and felt his heart almost drop at the sight of him.

The person in the capsule looked almost identical to Fubuki Shirou, except this boy had orange hair and was clearly naked from head to toe.

But there was only one person in history who fitted that description and he was dead.

Well, he should be dead.

The boy began to stir, revealing yellow green-gray eyes that made his blood grow even colder at the sight of.

His father hadn't just resurrected anybody.

 _He had resurrected Fubuki Atsuya, Fubuki Shirou twin brother._

And scene!

At first, I wanted the plan to be Xene father kidnapping Inazuma Japan and then having them face off with his school to leave, but I thought this was much more interesting. Next chapter, Atsuya wakes up in unfamiliar surroundings with no memory of his past, meet's his guardian 'Xene' and becomes the first Human to attend Alius Academy. Review/fav and follow!

P.s. Tomorrow I'm going to correct this, I'm too sleepy to this at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

The first thing he felt, when he opened his eyes, was a wave of dizziness and a splitting headache.

It took a while for his eye sight to adjust to his surrounding's and the capsule that he was in, lifted its lid to let him out.

He had no idea where he was or why he was here.

" _It's nice to see that your awake_ " Came a deep voice. which he couldn't understand, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a red-haired man with a pair of very unnatural looking green eyes, and beside that man was a smaller version of the man, leaning against a wall, not even bothering to make eye contact with him.

" _How bad is your head? I patched up your brain pretty well"_ The man said, making him say.

"Mister, what are you saying? I can't understand you" The human boy said, as another dizzy spell hit him, why did his head feel so bad?

The man looked surprised at this, until he remembered something and grabbed the boy's arm, before the human boy could even blink and something shiny was slapped onto his wrist, the boy looked down to find a watch.

The man tried again and said. "Can you understand me now?"

 _I CAN UNDERSTAND HIM!_ The human boy was amazement that he could now understand the man.

"Now you must have lots of questions, right now" The man said, before adding. "Which I have no intention in answering"

"Huh?" The human boy said but the man held no promise to play heavily saint with him, just so that the human boy could feel comfortable.

Instead the man decided to lay down the cold hard truth, nice and thick.

"I don't care about you. I don't care if your head is hurting or that you don't even remember who you are. You are just somebody to keep me entertained for a bit, so listen up." The man said, the human boy could not believe his ears. What kind of man was this? "All you need to know is that you have been accepted into Alius Academy, as or first ever human student"

"Wait, human?" The human boy said, but before the boy could talked any further, the man interrupted him, seemly annoyed.

"Alius academy is an outstanding school that has connections throughout the galaxy. I am the Principle of the School so whatever I say here is the law. You are expected to follow that law or be punished." The man said, making a shiver run down the human boy's spine. "You will be spending three year's here, which is the appropriate time for a human and while you are here, your guardian will be none other than my son, Xene"

The human boy turned to look at the red head boy who was looking at him with eyes, he didn't know what to make off.

"After you've completed your three years of schooling, you will be sent back to Earth with a new identity since your dead to your world." The man said, making him blink. "And while you're there, you will provide yearly reports until the day you die. Any questions?"

"I do, what do you by-" The human boy began, only to be interrupted by the man, again.

"Good, then I'll be leaving" The man said, actually turning around to leave. "Mr Klidax, show our new student, how to use the watch so that he can get dressed. I will send you the directions to his new room"

And all Xene could say. "Yes, sir" as the man walked out.

The human boy couldn't help but feel there was large gap between father and son.

But than again, he didn't know much about Alien relationships.

Ch 14: Alius Academy first human student.

"All done?" Xene said, after watching the boy previously known as Fubuki Atsuya, tinker around with the watch on his arm, before he finally found the option to equip clothes.

The human boy was dressed in the standard Aluis academy first year uniform, in his head, so many question's floated around which he wanted to voice out loud, but it seemed the only 'boy' with him couldn't stand him already.

"Let me make this brief, since we will be seeing a lot of each other, over the next three year's" Xene said, in a cold tone that made the other boy flinch. "My name is Xene. I am not your 'pal' or your 'friend', you will address me with respect. You will stay at a respectful distance away from me at all times and you will approach me when I tell you to approach. Don't hug me, don't even smile at me, I don't like you. Do I make myself clear?"

 _What crawled up his ass this morning?_ The human boy thought, some of Atsuya personality was still there in that one thought, he didn't know that the other boy could read his mind.

Xene, wanted so badly to extend a hand of friendship to the other boy, but he didn't dare do it for the concern that this very room was bugged, just like every room at Alius academy, so he had to put on a cold and heartless mask.

"Yes, Xene-sama, sir" The human boy said, something told him not to voice any of his thoughts to this person.

The other boy seemed satisfied with his response and said. "Now a warning to you. Alius Academy is not a place for human's"

"What do you mean, it's not?" The human boy said.

"Here, many students and teacher's hold the belief that Humans are inferior to them in every way" Xene said, "And it's because of this predigest, your time here will be very hard, once the fact that your human gets out. I will not actively protect you from it, so you have to face it on your own, my name can only carry so much weight in this school"

 _Does that mean, you have the same belief too?_ The human boy couldn't help but think, the other boy was treating him like a disease, just what kind of hell would he experience here?

"Since it's very likely that you don't even remember your name, I will give you one." Xene said, "Let's call you Blapox. Some student's here, don't even have a last name so it will do for now."

And the newly named Blapox didn't dare to object.

"Any questions?" Xene said and the boy opened and closed his mouth, wondering if he was like his father, who loved to interrupt people.

In the end he decided to take a chance and say.

"How old you?"

"Huh?" Xene said, he had no indication that, this question was coming.

"You look pretty young to be a guardian" Blapox said, it felt weird having another boy calling himself his guardian.

"Don't let my appearance deceive you" Xene said, "I am more than a hundred time, your human's life span and because of that, my stay here is naturally much longer than yours. Three year's is nothing but a speck of dust to me"

"Oh..." Blapox said, feeling embarrassed of course, of course the other boy wouldn't age like him.

"Now let's get going or do you plan to stay in this room for the rest of your life?" Xene said, coldly and Blapox followed him, and immediately as they walked through the door, the scenery changed.

They were now standing in the middle of a tunnel like hallway, to their left was a whole row of glass.

"Woah" Blapox said, clearly impressed with the teleportation, as he looked outside the window, there was nothing but space out there and if he took a step back, he would see his reflection.

He found out, that, he had orange hair that looked like devil horns at the very top and green-grey eyes, he didn't know that his body had been forced to grow, making him look several year's older than the day he died, he was dressed very futuristically making him stare and the student's walking by, couldn't help but give him an odd look.

Suddenly one of the students took a sniff in the air and that was Xene cue to order the human boy to follow.

"What is it? Diam" Said a purple coloured girl with long pointy ears.

"I could have sworn, I sensed a Human when we just passed Xene." Diam said, the only other forwarder on the team, called Gemini Storm, other than Reize.

"What?" Said, the girl. "That's impossible, Xene, doesn't feel like a human. Maybe your senses are wrong and besides, why would a human be here at Alius academy? Are they even allowed?"

But Diam know his senses had never steered him wrong, when he looked back, he saw an orange haired boy following behind Xene.

A thought entered his head.

It cant be.

#With Xene and Blapox#

"This is your room" Xene said, as they walked around a corner. "It seems it's close to the Soccer meeting room for the Master Class Captain's" he found the meeting room, was just two doors' away.

Blapox, at the sight of the door expecting to see a grand door so he was very disappointed when he saw how bland it was and metallic, it didn't even have a number on it, but when he wants inside to look, he couldn't help but be impressed.

It was way bigger than the outside, it was like he had stepped into a five-star hotel, he could already see how he could decorate this place.

Plaster posters of soccer all of the wall...

Wait a minute.

Why did the first thing that came to mind when he thought about decorating, was soccer?

Could it be he had been a soccer nut before he lost his memory?

Anyway, this place was awesome.

Xene watched as the other boy showed his mental age and want to explore his new room like a child.

The disappointment of seeing how ordinary the sink and bathroom was soon followed, clearly the boy was expected at least one strange alien like object, since this was an alien school.

"It's already late so you there is no class" Xene said, "If you don't want to die, don't step out of this door, until I come and collect you for dinner"

And Blaptox realised that this guy Xene, was actually given him a warning.

Just how bad was it to be human here?

#11pm at night at the Master rank Captain meeting#

Dinner was very strange to say the least.

Blaptox stared at everything he came across and he meant EVERYTHING.

The moment, somebody unusual entered his eye sight or worse, somebody had dropped their base form's showing their true selves, the boy would outright stare at them.

It was humorous especially when thought about how old Blaptox was in mental age and the look's students gave the boy.

He was further amused when the boy saw how he would got his food, a pile of noddle's was soon stacked onto his plate much to the boy's surprise.

Than when he saw what was in his, the boy understandably turned green, when he saw how his food was still very much alive and trying to scuttle away.

His face got even worse when the boy made the mistake of turning to Globdlin dish.

With the live mice.

All that sweat extruded from his body, was more than enough to tell even the most sensitive alien in the room, what he was and several of them looked at him in disbelief.

Even Globdlin had figured out what the boy was the moment her snakes caught a whiff of his scent but didn't say anything.

In fact, there was no commotion because he was there, but the moment he left that boy alone...

He know that when morning came, the whole school would know about a Human attending Alius Academy and the boy life at the school, will truly begin.

"It's nice to see you've join...Torch" Xene dressed in his Genesis uniform, as a certain red walked into the room and immediately glared at Xene.

He did not appreciate spending over six hours in that frozen hellhole, his body was still shaking since he had yet to adjust to the change in temperature.

"Screw you, Xene!" Torch said, as he got to his seat and was elevated up, a red spotlight shone on him.

"Oh, you're just mad that another one of your choice's blow up in your face" Gazelle said, dressed in his diamond dust uniform. "How many times have you been in detention, Torch? I've lost count"

"Like your one to talk" Torch said, "How is your fiery room, Gazelle? I'm sure you can tell the temperature by now"

"What was that!" Gazelle said.

"Both of you, stop arguing" Xene said, getting them to stop. "We have more important thing to discuss. Like which team we should send to represent us in this year's galaxy wide tournament"

"Let's send Epsilon, since the tournament isn't as important as the real thing. We can than send a Master rank team to crush the competition and claim the top spot in this galaxy, like always." Gazelle said. "I'm too tired to argue about why my team should go"

In fact, they were all tired but their meetings were sadistically held late at night.

"Do you know, I heard a rather interesting rumour on my way here" Torch said, getting both their attention, Xene had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Rumour?" Gazelle said.

"Word around the school is, there is a human at the school" Torch said, "And he's been following a certain somebody around all day. It would certain explain the human stench on you."

Torch turned to Xene and said.

"Isn't that right, Xene?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Blaptox experience exactly what's like to be in a school that seems to hate him just for his race. Review/fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Xene know he couldn't deny the rumor, he wanted to protect Blaptox as long as possible, but the cat was out of the bag and people will no doubt come after the boy.

Blaptox, was destined to face discrimination one way or another, and if he was honest with himself, he was looking forward to seeing how the human boy, would handle it.

"Yes, a human boy has been following me around" Xene said, confirming the rumor much to Torch and Gazelle shock.

"What is a human doing here?" Torch said.

"I didn't know a Human could get passed these walls" Gazelle said.

"Normally they wouldn't be able to" Xene said. "But this human boy is an exception"

"An exception?" Gazelle said, "How so?"

"The Principle has decided to allow a Human boy to be a student here, as an experiment" Xene said, as both Torch and Gazelle another degree of shock.

Before Torch smirked and said. "What kind of experiment?" why was he even surprised, anymore? This was the Principle they were talking about.

"Apparently, the human boy has been revived from the dead by the Principle" Xene said, "With no recollection of his past, the Principle wants to see how the boy would grow under a harsh none-human environment. After three years', he will graduate and be given a new identity on Earth. The Principle wants to see what he would make of himself since a Human life span is short compared to ours."

"As expected of the Principle, he's a Culo (Ass) as usual" Gazelle said, "Reviving somebody, only to throw them into a vicious pack of dog's, just for entertainment is heartless. But I must confess, that I am curious of how this human would turn out, without those weak memories he had before he died"

"I'm in a rear agreement with Gazelle, I too am curious about how this human boy would handle the ruthlessness of Alius Academy" Torch said, "Will he raise from the ashes or will be get burned by the flames? Just thinking about it gets me all tingly."

 _Blaptox. No. Atsuya._ Xene thought.

 _Will Alius Academy break you?_

Ch 15: Alius Academy, rear's it ugly head.

Blaptox unaware of the hell, he would face when he woke up for his first day of school, awoke and prepared for the day that he was secretly looking forward to.

After all, who could say they attended an Alien School in another part of the Galaxy?

A knock on the door alerted him that his not too kind alien Guardian was at the door.

"Blaptox. I'm giving you five minutes to come out. I've got classes to go to" Xene said, he did not appreciate the fact because of Blaptox, he had to get up early especially after that late-night meeting, he had.

The human boy showed up three minutes later, with shining eyes from obvious excitement, Xene was slightly taken back by it.

It was just class.

When was the last time, he had been excited to go to class?

His first day of school was such a long time ago, had he been excited on that day?

He couldn't quiet remember.

"The Principle told me, I have to escort you from class to class for the first day" Xene said, "After today, you have to find your way around school but it's easy, if you ask around. So follow me to your first class."

And Blaptox did, he wondered what an alien classroom looked like. There should be very hi-tech gadget and everything right? Just like the one's in the movies.

With obvious joy in his footsteps, the sentence that a guy spoke as he walked passed him, was a like a sucker punch to the face.

"So, you're a human. Disgusting."

Huh?

Blaptox turned around but the person was already a mile away, acting as if nothing happened.

 _Did I just imagine that?_ Blaptox thought, his head was turned, so he didn't see how Xene had turned his head as well, having obviously heard that with his incredibly hearing.

The decimation had just begun.

"Here is your class" Xene said, snapping Blaptox out of it and the human boy, found himself in one of the teaching wing's, Xene, really couldn't understand Blaptox excitement at seeing the classroom door.

Blaptox than want slowly in, he was amazed to find instead of the door automatically opening, he passed right through it, and into a very carved classroom, with very carved tables surrounded by normal chair's, several students were already in the classroom and were chatting.

But the moment, everybody noticed him it was like Night of the living dead.

It became eerily quiet.

Blaptox couldn't help but feel nervous, luckily there was one kind person in the class to help him out.

"You're the new here, right?" Said, a voice to his right, making him turn to see a person with an arrow head, yellow eyes that didn't have pupil's and pointy ears.

It was very obvious that this person wasn't human.

This person was in fact Fadora from the school's soccer team, Eplison.

"Do you want to take my seat?" The person said, being very kind to him making him blink.

"Thank you" Blaptox said, having a whole day to get used to anything strangely shaped and talking, he didn't expect to make a friend here, so soon.

What descrimation was Xene talking about?

He followed the alien boy to his seat but when he went to sit down, suddenly a portal opened up below him and swallowed his seat whole, making him crashed onto the floor hurting his backside in the process, he could hear the sound of laugher as he tried to get up.

When he looked at the 'kind' alien boy, he was shocked to see a 'done it on purpose' grin, as the boy yelled to his mate.

"Guy's, you owe me 20 crystals'! Heh. I can't believe the human feel for that! What a loser!"

Blaptox face burned as the other alien boy walked to his friend's and received congratulation's.

He couldn't help but be overcome with the suddenly urge to call him out but he would look like one a baby in front of everybody else, so he swallowed his anger and sat on the seat next to him.

But his torment was far from over.

When the teacher finally came in to start the class, and the register was taken, the desk suddenly projected a screen on the top, Blaptox awe only lasted a minute before he realized he couldn't read anything on the screen's.

His watch may enable him to understand those around him but it did nothing, when it came to actual written word's.

All Blaptox could do, was sit there and hope somebody else read the text for him so he could underand.

No chance.

"Now class, who wants to read the first paragraph?" The teacher said.

Blaptox made sure to seem like he could actually read, unfortunately the alien next to him saw through his act.

"How about you, Mr Blaptox?" The teacher said, and he cursed.

What on earth was he supposed to do?

" _Don't worry_ " A voice said, suddenly in his mind, making him look franktically around only to lock eye contact with the alien sitting next to him.

It was a boy with wild white hair and a cut on his cheek, this person was Heat from Prominence.

" _Just say what I say_ " The boy said, without moving his mouth which Blaptox found creepy.

"Well, Mr Blaptox?" The teacher said, becoming impatient.

There was no time!

So Blaptox had no choice put to trust the boy and said, word for word.

"I am a stupid Human who doesn't know how to read. How dumb am I, you may ask? I can't even count up to 3 in the common language of this school. So, please Miss, chose somebody else instead of stupid me"

Silence.

Then suddenly the class burst out laughing and Blaptox face turned as red a tomato, having just processed what he just said and admitted.

"Ha Ha. He doesn't know how to read!" One alien student yelled, laughing like a cartoon character.

"Are Human's really that low in intelligence that they can't even read?" Somebody else said.

The air was filled with laughter, there was no way Blaptox could speak and the person who put words into his head wasn't looking as friendly as before, instead the alien boy was looking quite amused.

"Everyone quiet" The teacher said, finally shutting the class up, Blaptox wanted to hide away and just die.

That was the last time, he whole heartily trusted a fellow classmate.

"It just means Mr Blaptox, has some catching up to do" The teacher said, "I'm sure if you ask, somebody will be able to help you learn the basic language, used at this school"

If possible, Blaptox head dug even deeper into the table.

Blaptox felt like a complete idiot, hearing other people read while everybody in the class, know he couldn't read a single word.

Why hadn't Xene told him, he could only speak and listen to others, if it wasn't written down?

Maybe the Alien didn't know the limitations of the watch?

Xene didn't strike him as the type who know a student, that didn't know how to read a textbook here.

When the class finally ended, he couldn't have gotten out faster but somebody decided to causally turn the ground underneath his feet into slippery ice, making him slip and slide through the door and bang his head into a wall.

Another burst of laughter rung out.

"Human sure are clumsy" One alien student said, seeing how he slid on the floor and laughed.

"Why is a Human here? I heard he can't even read" Another alien said.

However, the corridor was suddenly silenced by the arrival of Xene, who took one look at Blaptox who was picking himself off the ground, the boy looked like hell, and said. "You have five seconds to follow me or I'm leaving you behind"

The decision could be called heartless, but Blaptox know Xene was dead serious, the guy completely ignored his injured state so he was forced to semi-limp along to his next class.

Cooking.

What a diaster.

His ingrediantes caught on fire, without them actually being near a fire.

He slipped and fell a total of eight times and banged his head.

His pot exploded and showered him in a hot substance.

His previously dead batch of ingredients suddenly came alive and one of them, did not appreciate waking up in a pot slowly been cooked, which almost killed him in the struggle to live.

With all of these thing's happening it was clear to everybody that somebody was sabotaging his work, but since there was no evidence, there was no investigation, even the teacher seemed to do a half assed job at helping him.

By the time, he left, that excited spark that he started with at the beginning of the day, had long since died, instead he dreaded his next class.

Thankful it was dinner time and he could stick to Xene, he at least understood that when the other boy appeared, the ridicule and mocking would stop.

He was sure he could have a quiet dinner if he was around Xene.

Unfortunately, he underestimated the persistence of a batch of Alien's who were determined to make his life hell, here.

He just sat down, when he felt an elbow suddenly come in contact with his head and a bowel splashed onto his head.

"Oops, sorry" Said, an alien girl, who didn't look sorry in the slightest. "I just tripped" hot liquid burned onto Blaptox skin. "But look on the bright side, I think the look suit's you"

Blaptox fisted clenched, as rage overcame him, but he wouldn't hit a girl and lose it in front of so many people, it was obvious to him that the girl 'tripped' on purpose.

Just what was on his head and how many week's would it take to get it out?

He took a glance at Xene, expecting some kind of reaction but he was shocked at the sight of Xene casually eating his food, as if nothing in the world mattered around him.

Hold on, wasn't he supposed to be his guardian!?

What kind of Guardian doesn't step in when their charge is bullied right in front of their eyes?!

Xene took a spoon full of warms and gave a glance at Blaptox.

Blaptox never understand the saying 'one look can mean a thousand words' into that moment.

Xene conveyed something to him in that moment.

 **'I'm not going to protect you'**

 _Blaptox, had to overcome the abuse on his own._

And scene!

Next chapter, several day's pass and Blaptox has stopped going to class, it's become so bad that Xene is ordered to find a way to get Blaptox to class. Review/fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

The worst-case scenario had happened.

After a few days of school, Blaptox had stopped attending classes.

Instead of learning, he had transformed into what human's call a NEET.

Xene, didn't even know it was possible to become one at this school but Blaptox had somehow figured out how to, despite not understand the written version of the language used at school.

The boy stayed in his room at all hours of the day, and the Principle had finally gotten sick and tired of seeing his little experiment go up in flames, right before his eyes.

He did not revive the boy just so that he could stay in bed all day and eat Crisp's and play video games!

Xene know that if Atsuya Fubuki had the memories that made up his personality, he would have become like this, in fact, the boy would be fighting back.

From what he had seen of Atsuya personality in his twin brother Shirou Fubuki body, the boy would have gotten detention and taken his main abuser's down with him.

Blaptox right now was a lot like his brother Shirou, gentle and very open to the influences around him, if Shirou could crumbled and fall under the pressure pushed on him by his own team, why wouldn't Atsuya who lacked the emotional backbone, succumb to the hatred directed at him for what he was?

Xene, really wanted to tell his father to send Blaptox back to the land of the dead, clearly, the human boy wasn't happy being alive again.

But of course, the man wouldn't listen to him even if he voiced it out.

Instead, the man slammed him with a notice of punishment, because Blaptox was his charge so he bore some responsibility in all of this.

If Blaptox doesn't attend class in the next week, Blaptox wouldn't be the only one finding himself in trouble.

Xene was not looking forward to seeing how creative his own father would be with his latest punishment, he had learned to fear them as a child.

But how do you convince a human boy to attend class, without making it look like you cared? Surely there were camera's in that room to detect if he was acting strangely.

What a hellish task.

Ch 16: Xene guardian 'advice'

"This game is amazing!" Blaptox yelled, he was currently on another planet, trying to stop a ship from leaving the dock's, with his own team behind him.

The real him was, in fact, sitting in his bed, wearing his PJ's with Lost's of crisp packets and cans of soda around him, a giant virtual reality helmet was on his head.

He never know game graphic could look so realistic.

As expected of a high-class school as this.

Did it bother him that he was supposed to be in class right now?

Not one bit.

It was obvious to him that none of the students or teachers wanted him there, so why should he attend a class that would end in his humiliation or his blood pressure raising?

But online it was different.

Online, he could become the most popular player in the Galaxy and he could lie about his race all he wanted and nobody would call him out on it because they weren't next him to notice.

He and his team had managed to successfully stop the remaining ship from leaving the docks, but before he could celebrate, the helmet was suddenly taken off, kicking him back to reality.

Who would dare-

He saw Xene leaning against the wall, with the helmet in his hands.

Well damn.

"So, this is what you've been doing instead of attending classes?" Xene said, twirling the device around his fingers while giving the unkempt boy a look of disdain. "Isn't your route a bit too shameful?"

"What do you care?" Blaptox said, not looking at him. "Nobody in this school wants me here so why should I show my face? It's different for you because your well respected so you wouldn't understand what it's like to be me, for a single day"

"You're right I wouldn't understand," Xene said, much to his surprise. "Because, if I did go through even as half of much as you did. I would kick their ass, no matter how many detentions's I get. I would take them all down with me. But then again, you're not me. You're just a weak humanoid who doesn't know what it means to have a backbone. The fact that words could reduce you to this is pitiful, is shameful."

"It's not just words, you, asshole," Blaptox said, this person wasn't getting it, he didn't care that he just insulted his own guardian. "You wouldn't understand how people look at me when they find out I'm human. It's like I'm an insect."

"Oh, please get off your high horse, you're not that special," Xene said, much to Blaptox irritation. "People would look at you like your freak the moment your different. Look at me, I sit on the top of school, do you think I'm not aware that there are people below me, just waiting to pull me down the moment I make a mistake? Torch and Gazelle have been after my throne from the moment I sat on it. Only somebody who wants to die early would let pressure affect than like a fool."

This person...I have no idea what he's saying. Blaptox thought, who was Torch and Gazelle? Is it because the other boy was an alien, so he naturally had a very different mindset? It didn't feel like their thoughts connected at all.

"Blaptox, from the moment I met you. I despised you at first sight" Xene said, as Blaptox almost anime face fell. "I don't care what you do, I don't even care about being your guardian. I would rather drench myself in acid than breathe the same air as you"

At least he's open about his feeling..Blaptox thought, even his guardian hated him, why was he even here then?

"You can become Human garbage for all I care," Xene said, as Blaptox wondered if Xene just came here to insult him before the alien boy said in a very different and dark tone. "But when the Principle comes down on my head..."

Xene disappeared and reappeared right in front of a very surprised Blaptox, who was suddenly grabbed him his neck and lifted up high.

By one very strong and dangerous arm.

"It becomes my problem," Xene said, in a very dark tone. "Listen, you, humanoid, you WILL attend class tomorrow, do I make myself clear?"

Just one look in Xene eyes and Blaptox understood how serious his situation was.

He had been careless.

Since the moment he had met Xene, some part of him was reluctant to believe that the other boy wasn't like him, despite seeing how different their eating habits were.

Xene looked human enough and his attitude was passable towards him so he didn't think he would ever hurt him.

It never truly hammered into his mind, that Xene could be the worst one of all, that discriminated against humans.

Just his eyes alone told him, he had no problems with killing him.

Xene saw him as nothing more than an insect who he could crush at any time, the only reason why he hadn't done so was because he was important to the Principle.

"I don't care if the teacher's look at you like your trash. I don't care if you have to visit the medical office every hour" Xene said, continue his dark tone. "If you drag me into your mess, I will end you. Do I make myself clear, Humanoid?"

Blaptox who was struggling to breathe nodded his head rapidly, sweat poured down his forehead, exactly afraid for his life.

Xene released him and he crashed into the bed, holding his sore throat while looking at Xene in not so hidden fear.

This guy was a monster.

"I don't know what the Principle ever saw in you, to give you a second chance in life," Xene said, walking away. "Just hurry up and die. There are billion's more like you, ready to replace you. To think, I am a guardian to such a weak and pitiful human" and with that he left, leaving Blaptox to recover from the shock of seeing the 'true' Xene.

Was that really the person he thought of as a possible, acquaintance?!

Seeing the headset on the floor, he felt a rush of shame.

Unknown to him, Xene true aim wasn't to put fear in his heart but to strike where Atsuya Fubuki was.

He had seen that Atsuya was still in there in his thoughts.

How much did Xene have to push him, before the qualities in him came out?

Atsuya may be able to take bullying but there was no way, he would take being degraded like that by the most important person currently in his life, right now.

And Xene gamble had been right.

Blaptox suddenly felt a rush of anger flow through his vein's and the fear he felt a second again quickly disappeared, leaving him with the sense of uselessness.

Sure, when the other student's played mean tricks on him, he had a chance to fight back but Xene had dominated him and turned him into nothing more than a baby without even trying.

Along with anger came a rush of excitement, in that moment he was more Atsuya than Blaptox.

He didn't realise that he was grinning like a lunatic, a smile identical to one the Inazuma eleven would have been shocked to see, the return of.

If he could obtain even a fraction of what Xene had, did that mean he could turn his school life around?

Would he be able to shut them up, and even get acknowledged by Xene?

But could he do it?

He only had a three year's, could he turn his life around in that time?

Going from the lowest of the low to top grade.

That sounded like a challenge he was willing to take.

#A day later#

"What do mean the human quit?" Torch said, he had been looking forward to seeing this human with his own eyes, all week, and now he was receiving word that the human had given up on attending school!

"It exactly as I said, Captain," Napper said, with a cold smirk. "The human couldn't handle how everybody hated him and as a result, the human crumbled like a rock within a few days. I heard he became something called a 'NEET'."

"Well, that's disappointing," Torch said, he had thought the human would last longer than that, "I was looking forward to seeing what kind of person he was" so the principle's experiment had failed before it truly began.

He could almost see the man's rage over his failed project.

"Well, you would be disappointed, Captain," Nepper said, "From the rumours I've heard, he wasn't much."

"Who, wasn't much?" Said an unknown voice and everybody turned to the voice, they almost bent over from the shock, seeing Blaptox walking through the doorway preparing to sit down for class.

"What! He exactly showed up!?" One person said, in disbelief.

Blaptox ignored the shocked look's and want to sit down, but when he sat down on his chair, it suddenly turned into ice mid-way, guarantying that it would be a very painful and cold, sit down.

But Blaptox never sat on the chair, instead, he took the chair next to him, midway and sat on it instead.

"Huh?" Said, somebody.

That wasn't funny at all.

Some of them didn't like how Blaptox wasn't humiliated and his suddenly 'arrogance'.

Suddenly Blaptox felt something slimy on his shoulder making him look, he found that it was the alien girl who dumped her food on him, on his first day here.

She batted her eyelashes and said. "Blaptox, I need your help with this question here. I'm sure you of all people can help me"

Her intention was clear.

It had become common knowledge around the school, that Blaptox couldn't read and she attended to humiliate him with that.

Everybody got ready for a good laugh while Torch thought what was happening around him was pathetic, even though he didn't step in to stop it because he was curious about how the human boy, would react.

Blaptox did not disappoint.

Instead of letting her shame him, he grabbed a lock of her hair and said close to her. "Of course, I would love to help you but are you willing to help me? I'm sure the teacher would be very interested in reading my interpreting since I can't read. I wonder what kind of grade you would get? But then again... if I blab, I'm sure the teacher wouldn't appreciate you 'cheating' and we'll both go down together. So, what do you say? Do you want to go to hell, together?"

Silence.

Who said this human was weak?

This guy had nothing to lose if he went to detention because he was valuable to the principle, therefore, the punishment would be lighter, but her on the other hand...

She didn't know what would await her if she was found cheating, not showing how much the possibility scared her, she gritted her teeth and left, vowing to get revenge.

Maybe he is worth my time. Torch thought, watching from the sidelines.

#Meanwhile in the principal's office#

Krok Klida sat in his office, eating some popcorn he had ordered as he watched what was happening on screen, the screen was giving him an overhead view of the classroom, that his little project was in.

He burst out laughing when he heard Blaptox response.

He was looking forward to the next three years.

And scene!

Next chapter, with renewed determination, Blaptox tries to find out what makes Xene so strong and follows him to the soccer club after school. Where he runs into Reize who tells him he has to he has to pass a test to get in. Review/fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

The news that Blaptox had started to attend class again with a new mind-set, spread like wild fire throughout Alius Academy, there was no shortage of surprise faces since when thought he had quit.

With a new mind set, he would still getting picked on but he wasn't willing to take and swallow the abuse like before, his old personality was starting to show and the innocents that Blaptox extruded when he first woke up turned almost devilish, especially if anybody tried to remind him of his place.

Because of this, some of his tormentors started to back off but nobody thought of him as one of them despite having the attitude of somebody strong.

He may have the mouth but he couldn't stand on his own.

There was an immense gap between him and them and Blaptox, know it too.

Not only could he still not read, he didn't have the body to do anything but make threat's.

Blaptox may have been regarded as strong, almost a decade ago by Earth's standards, but compared to the monsters at the school, he was only at the level of a baby.

Blaptox was suddenly aware of how incredibly hard it would be for him to stand right next to Xene and be respected by those around him.

It was painful seeing the difference in physic.

If he ran, then there was always somebody able to outrun him.

If he jumped, then there was always who could outjump him.

If he thought he had talent in a certain area of life, some random alien would come along and put him to shame.

If this was Earth, the result would clearly be different because of the limitations of the human body.

It was no wonder those who could achieve beyond this couldn't be classed as Human.

But this wasn't Earth.

If he wanted to bridge the gap, he would have to become somebody who wouldn't be classed as human.

He would have to abandon his humanity.

Which was easier said than done.

If he offended the wrong person, here, there was no law in place to prevent somebody from kicking his ass and sending him to the infirmary.

He already know, never to offend Xene.

Just one look into the boy's eyes and he could tell, the alien thought of him as nothing but a bug under his foot.

He wasn't even in his sights.

And that frustrated him.

What did he have to do to bridge the gap between them?

Having nobody else to rely on, he was forced to see Xene as either an older brother or a father figure in his life, so naturally he would want his acknowledgement.

He wasn't so lost enough in thought, that he didn't notice Xene suddenly walked right passed him.

Ch 17: The Barrier between the weak and the strong.

Xene, dressed in his Genesis Captain uniform, was well aware that Blaptox was following him.

If he hadn't spent over a thousand-year's learning not to display his emtotion, he would be grinning from ear to ear.

Blaptox thoughts not only showed how young he exactly was, but it practically being broadcasted.

He could tell Blaptox had finally realized that on certain days, he didn't come to pick him up, when school was over so his eyes blazed with curiosity, about where Xene want, during those days.

It was the first time Blaptox had seen him in his soccer uniform so he found it very strange to look at.

So taking the opportunity to seize his own personaly, super rear enjoyment, he didn't say anything and allowed the human boy to follow him, he walked to one of four Alius Academy personal soccer training ground's.

Outside the school.

And it was not protected by a force field, so if Blaptox didn't magically hav lungs to survive in space than he would defiantly die.

But knowing his father, the man wouldn't allow Blaptox to die just like that, because he simply took a step outside.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Blaptox watch, emit a blue glow and surrounded the human boy's body, suddenly Blaptox looked like he wasn't deep in space without a helmet and oxygen tank.

Seeing he was fine, Xene than walked along the field and to a weirdly shape building that had Blaptox in awe, the very doors were made out of gem's and above the door the words 'Aluis Academy Invisible Soccer Club 1'.

Not that Blaptox could read it.

In front of the door were guard's, preventing anybody that wasn't part of the Soccer club from getting in.

Blaptox didn't know that there are countless schools, all over the galaxy who would do anything to get a glimpse of the inside of an Alius academy training ground.

The guards obviously recognized Xene and said. "Welcome, Xene-sama" their voices full of extreme respect while opening the door and Xene passed through without saying a world, wondering if Blaptox would attempt to follow him.

He did.

But when Blaptox want to follow him, a barrier suddenly sprung and repelled him, knocking him off his feet.

"What is a humanoid doing here?" One of the guards said, doing a complete one-eighty in attitude.

"This place is for the strong. You should leave human." The other guard said, as more student's in their soccer uniforms arrived and they allowed them through.

Why not him!?

"What do I have to do to get in?" Blaptox said, if Xene was in this place, then he had to go in there too.

"Did I just hear right?" The guard on the left said. "You, a human, want to get in?"

"Forget it. You won't even be able to get on the reserved team" The other one said, as they both laughed.

"Who are you to decide!? You won't know until I try!" Blaptox said, angry that they were mocking him and angry at himself for not being strong enough to shut them up. "How hard can it be?"

" **You greatly underestimate Alius Academy, boy** " Said, a voice that literally appeared out of nowhere, Blaptox turned slowly around and was shocked to see a tall guy with pointy ears and wavy black hair.

He would have passed as Human if not for his eyes.

The guy's eyes were completely black eyes with orange pupils and black Erises.

This person was Desarm, the captain of Alius Academy first ranked team, Epsilon and from the looks of it Blaptox had offended him, somewhat with that one sentence.

Just from the look in his eyes alone, made Blaptox take an unconscious step back.

"Master Desarm!" One the guards said, obviously recognizing the Alien.

"I'll advice you not take Alius Academy so lightly, boy." Desarm said, so... this was the human that got into the school? "You'll end offending the wrong person and from what I hear. Xene, won't be there to save you"

 _Who is this person who could call Xene by his name without respect?_ Blaptox thought in shock, he could tell just by looking at him, this person was somebody big inside the school.

Desarm walked to the entrance and was allowed inside.

Blaptox tried to use him to get in but was once again denied and yelled. "OH, COME ON! LET ME IN!"

He could see the realm of the strong, right before his very eyes!

"Like we said before, nobody that isn't in the club can enter." The guard on the right said, well the principle was an except to the rules, because that man scared all of them.

"Then, let me take the test!" Blaptox said, all because he was human, they wouldn't let him through?

That was decimation!

"Go back, human" The guard on the left said.

"No, let him take the tast." Said, another voice that came out of nowhere startling him once more.

Blaptox turned around to find a boy the same height as him, with olive green hair that went everywhere.

This person was Reize, the captain of Alius academy reserved team 'Gemini Storm'.

And even though he was only a captain on the reserved team, Reize was still a captain and whenever Gemini Storm was sent out, they always won the game every time, so the guards had to treat him with some kind of respect.

Although nowhere near as much as Desarm, but they still had to be respectful.

"Welcome, Captain Reize" One of the guards said and Blaptox couldn't help but notice the difference in tone to when they addressed Xene or 'Master Desarm'.

"Allow this human to take the test and since the usual time for anybody, who wants to get on a team, has long since gone passed. I will be the one testing him" Reize said.

"What?" One of the guards said, clearly shocked and Blaptox was shocked to.

"There is no rule that a human cannot join a team, right?" Reize said.

"Y-Yes, there is no rule" One guard on the left said.

"Then let me test him." Reize said, before turning to the stunned Blaptox and saying. "And depending on how you preform. I will consider putting you on my team. But bear in mind, if you can't swim, you would surely sink"

 _Why did I feel like that is kind of quote from somewhere?_ Blaptox thought, with a sweat drop before saying.

"Bring it on" if he could enter the realm of the strong and get to where Xene was, then he would take the test.

Reize smiled and a shiver ran down his spine.

Minutes later, Blaptox realized exactly why he felt a chill down his spine when he entered a small room that had the shape of a rectangular and right behind him was something that looked suspiciously like a furnace.

"Now, before we begin. Let me introduce myself to you, so listen up" Reize said, "My name is Reize and I am the Captain of the Alius team called Gemini Storm. Even though we are considered inferior to the other team's. What people can say, is that we are incredibly fast and have stamina. So, to get on my team you will have the legs of player"

And Blaptox was suddenly self-conscious of his leg's.

"Now here is my test" Reize said, as Blaptox braced himself for the worst.

"I want you to be ahead of this Furnace for four straight day's" He said, much to Blaptox shock as Reize pit of fiery hell."After each day, it would become more difficult to escape the furnace even sometimes, you would feel a pulling sensation that would make it harder to run forward. You won't be allowed to sleep or be served food. If you stop running, you will automatically fail my test."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Blaptox said, shocked.

Was that humanly possible!?

Than he remembered this guy wasn't human.

Could Xene also do this test easily?

But to run with eating was hellish.

"There is no shame in dropping out now." Reize said, "I heard the Human body is quite limited."

Blaptox know what was happening.

He was being looked down upon because he was Human.

Even though it was dangerous for his body, he could see that if he succeeded than he would be a step closer to Xene.

"I won't drop out. I will complete this. Just you watch!" Blaptox said, with eyes filled with determination reminding Reize of a certain human boy on Earth.

"Very well, then" Reize said, and he disappeared.

Then to Blaptox surprise the ground began to move towards the furnace, forcing him to run forward with all his might.

The test had begun.

#Several day's later#

Reize sat in Gemini Storm club room, it wasn't namely as grand as the first ranked team or even a Master ranked club room but this was Alius academy and they never lost, so the club room had quite a bit of work do it.

Suddenly his defender Ganimede came in wearing the Gemini Storm uniform and said. "Captain, the human is still there!"

"WHAT!?" Reize said, it took a lot to surprise him. A human was still on that thing!?

He thought he would give up after an hour.

He then got up and walked out of the club room, going to the room that he had left the human boy in, convinced he would only see an empty room.

Several of his team mates were peeking through the window and gawking, seeing their captain coming their way, they moved away and the door opened automatically for him.

Reize was than very surprised to see Blaptox still running, the human boy looked like hell but he was undoubtable, still running.

Blaptox clothes were drenched in nothing but sweat and his leg's looked like it was in the most pain, two massive bumps were on them, blood was leaking from then and coming out of the human boy's mouth was blood, the boy didn't seem conscious but he was still running.

Reize was stunned, he could clearly tell Blaptox had long since gone passed his limit's.

What was pushing this boy?

"X-Xene-sama" came out of the unconscious boy's mouth.

 _Xene!?_ Reize thought in shock, Xene was pushing him passed his limits?

Was Xene this boy's goal?

Well, he picked one hell of a goal.

He then realized, there was still five more minutes left until the end of the day.

He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't seeing it right now.

He checked his watch and started to count down.

One-minute went passed.

Two minutes went passed, Blaptox was still running.

Three minutes went passed, Blaptox was still running.

Four minutes want passed, Blaptox almost slipped on his own blood but kept his balance.

Five minutes, finally want passed.

The test was over.

The room stopped moving and the furnace died behind them.

Just than Blaptox body finally packed up and he fell onto the floor, completely unmoving.

They all know he would have to spend a month or so in the infirmary to recover.

"..I-I can't believe he did it" Reize said, before smirking and saying.

"Human's, are really such an entertaining species"

And scene!

Next chapter, Blaptox wakes up in the infirmary and is shocked to find Reize beside him, congratulating him on getting on the team. He is than given his own uniform and gets introduced to the rest of the team. He is suddenly made aware of the ranks in Alius academy Soccer Club and just how amazing Xene really is. Review/fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Blaptox let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes to meet a see-through dome, showing outer space.

The sight was certain breath taking and he could have watched it all day.

Wait.

He shouldn't be thinking about this right now!

What happened to the test!?

Did the fact he was here, mean he had failed the test!?

He sat up, feeling pathetic.

He had failed to get one step closer to Xene!

He hit the wall with his fist in frustration, but instead of feeling the blazing pain from the contact, he felt nothing.

"I don't think you should be doing that right now" Said, a voice right next to him and he turned around to see a giant blob in a nurse outfit.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"You just woke up from a month-long Coma" The blob said, somehow communicating with him. "When you came in, your body was a complete mess, especially your leg's. If you were on Earth, you would have never walked again. What in P9 were you doing, young man? Don't you know your own limits!"

It was weird watching a blob scold him.

"D-Did anybody come and visit?" Blaptox said, pretty much used to the strangeness around him now, he was shocked to find out that he ran himself into a coma.

He also wanted to know if Xene had come to check up on him.

"There is one person, that came by" The blob nurse said, planting the seed of hope in Blaptox heart. "He should be right outside the door, right now and since you've woken up, I can allow him to come in now."

Blaptox eyes shone, was it Xene?

The thought died a brutal death when a familiar Alius Captain walked through the door.

The disappointment was clearly shown on his face, which rose Janus irritation level, before he even spoke one word.

How can a human irritate him, just by his eyes alone?

"What are you doing here?" Blaptox said, feeling down. "I know I failed"

"Exactly you passed" Janus said, much to Blaptox shock.

"W-What?" Blaptox said.

"You may have lost consciousness but your body kept on going. I was honestly surprised. It took quite some time to clean up all that blood, though" Janus said.

There was so much blood, especially on his clothes when he carried the boy .

"So that would mean..." Blaptox said, not daring to hope.

"Congratulation on entering the reserved team of Alius Academy" Janus said. "I've already sent you your clothes. I expect to see you tomorrow after school." And with that the alien left.

It took second's for what Janus said to sink into his brain and when it did, he broke into celebration.

He had done it.

He was one step closer to Xene!

His three year, goal didn't seem impossible right now!

Ch 18: You got a long way to go.

It turns out Xene really didn't care, when he excitedly told him about his accomplishment.

He later found out, Xene range at the school was so broad that the very night he had passed out, the alien had already known about his accomplishment.

As a result, if Xene even showed pride hearing the news for the first time, he wasn't conscious enough to see it, which got him depressed.

But he still held his head high.

When the next day came and he wore the Genimi Storm uniform with absolute pride, which made him the proudest person at the school, to be on a reserved team.

He loved seeing the shocked look's he got as he passed by and the guards who had rejected him, were forced to let him pass.

It felt so good, proving to those who said a human couldn't make the team, wrong.

But where was the club room?

People dressed in the style that 'Master Desarm' wore, were walking around the place, surprised to see the rumoured human actually sporting Gemini Storm's uniform and so proudly as well.

They found it quiet amusing.

But nobody was willing to tell him were the Gemini Storm club room was, until he saw an alien in a Gemini Storm uniform, walk passed him, the alien had light blue skin and blue hair with white eyes but no pupils.

The alien saw him but didn't acknowledge his existence and walked by him, but Blaptox couldn't help but think that maybe if he followed him than he would lead him to the club room.

And he was right.

It didn't take much time to follow the alien, to two giant metal doors with tainted glass frames.

The doors opened automatically for him, as if it know he was part of the group and Blaptox stared in awe at the sight of the fanciest looking club room, he had ever seen.

It was three times the size of his Alius academy bedroom, there was a fountain in the middle that changed substance's, the chair's were hovering in mid-air, there was a giant floating holographic screen on the wall and nother room were giant lockers were and on the floor, was the symbol for Gemini Storm.

Seeing such an amazing club room for only the reserved team, he couldn't help but feel like he had entered into someplace amazing.

Natural his appearance, attracted those in the room who turned to see him.

Blaptox felt incredibly awkward having so many eyes on him.

 _It's that Human from a month ago..._ the rest of the members of Gemini Storm thought.

Janus materialised in the room, shocking Blaptox, who was still new to the fact barely anybody actually used door's.

"Welcome, Blaptox to the Gemini Storm club room" Janus said, dressed in his soccer uniform. "I've called everybody here so I can introduce everybody to you. So, who wants to go first?"

A small but buff looking Alien with blue skin, want first.

"I'm Gorleo. Gemini Storm's Goal Keeper" the alien said.

" I'm Coral. One of the defender's for the team but we've kind of already met" The alien who he had been following said, and Blaptox refused to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm Gigu and I am also a defender" Said, a small alien that resembled a pig in colour and looked to be in a bad mood.

"I am Ganimede and I'm also a defender" Said, an alien that remind Blaptox of a troll that had no pupils.

"I am Karon and I'm also a defender. How do you do?" Said, an alien that reminded Blaptox of a cross between a pirate and a snake.

"I am Pandora and I am a midfield. Nice to meet you" said, a girl alien that looked like she should a priestess from the old time's, her tongue was out like she was tasting the air. "Oh, my. You really are a human"

"I am Gringo and I am a midfield" Said, an alien who talked like a robot, there was helmet on his head and all Blaptox could see, was green goo and light green eyes and mouth without anything in them.

"My name is Lo and I'm a midfielder" Said, an alien that looked like he was wearing a hockey mask but if being here has taught Blaptox anything, is that, that mask could actually be his face.

"My name is Rimu and I am a forwarder" Said, another girl alien with pink hair with a skin that reminded him of a cat.

"My name Diam and I'm also a forwarder" Said, the most human looking guy in the group.

"And you already know who I am" Janus said, "I'm a mid-fielder. Now that the introduction are over. I want all of you to get on the pitch and do something running drills. Everyone except for Blaptox"

"Yes, Captain" They all said, walking by Blaptox and some even, not so stealthy bumped into him.

Soon it was just Blaptox and Janus in the room.

"Since your new here. You will be put on reserve" Janus said and Blaptox understood immediately.

Everybody had to start from somewhere and he didn't even how good he was with the ball.

"Now, let me tell you, about the structure of Alius academy" Janus said.

Making Blaptox listen in rapidly.

"As you know Gemini storm is the reserved team. In total there are five team's all together" Janus said, much to Blaptox shock.

What, there were five soccer team's at this school!?

WHY!?

"We have so many because Alius Academy is the only school who aims to enter as many competitions as possible and crush the competition. The Galaxy, is a very wide place and there are soccer competition's going on all over it. If there is a tournament that other races can enter than we'll be there" Janus said, "Above our team is the team called 'Eplison'. They are the number one ranking team at the school and are usually sent out to very big tournaments, while we are sent out to the smallest. We shear this building with them and as you would have guessed, their club room is nicer than ours. Their captain is somebody named 'Desarm' and he also serves as our connection to the Master Rank team's."

"Master Rank Teams?" Blaptox said, as he was reminded about the tall guy he ran into and kind of offended.

"In total, there are three Master Rank team's." Janus said, "Prominence lead by the team Captain 'Torch'. Dimond Dust lead by their Captain 'Gazelle' and finally 'Genesis' lead by Xene Klidax"

"Xene?" Blaptox said, shocked, so Xene was higher than him?

"All three, Master Rank teams have their own building's and Genesis, is the very best that Alius Academy has to offer. If you want to be in Xene sights than you have to enter a Master Rank team but considering how you only have three years, here. Than you should aim for Epsilon, just like everybody else. It's a more realistic approach. Entering a Master Rank would be impossible to do so in such a small space of time." Janus said.

"If you say it's impossible than naturally I want to get in even more." Blaptox said, before he said cockly. "How hard can it be-" he was cut off when something flow straight passed him and missed him by a hair, he turned slowly around to find a black soccer ball with purple patch's.

If he had been a second earlier, he would have seen the massive dent in the wall before it fixed itself.

"I want you to pick that up" Janus said. "If you can do that, than I will consider you, a regular on the team"

 _Isn't that just a regular soccer ball?_ Blaptox thought in disbelief, sure it looked weird but it was a ball and he needed to do was pick it up and he would be a regular?

Of course, he eagerly want and tried it.

The ball didn't budge.

The ball was much heavier than it looked and he found out that even if he used his full strength, he wouldn't be able to move it.

"Your dream is laughable. You can't even pick that up can you?" Janus said, picking it up easily, much to Blaptox shock. "This is the main difference between you and a regular player"

"A regular player has the strength to treat this ball as a normal soccer ball" Janus said, bouncing it on his chest. "In fact, all five teams have their own versions of this ball. These soccer balls are a must for each team even a Master Rank. If you can't even pick that ball up, then you don't even deserve to be on any kind of pitch."

And Blaptox, know what he was saying.

Alius academy soccer club was full of inhuman guy's, it would be an insult to them with his current level of strength, if he called himself a player.

In a way, the ball was a rite of passage.

"So, started today, you will live and sleep in a higher gravitation pull, than everybody else." Janus said, and just when he said that, Blaptox felt a force, that forced him to not just his knees but his stomach as well, even with all his strength, he couldn't even lift a finger. " Since you won't be practising with everybody until you can walk. In the meantime, I will teach you how to read"

"What?" Blaptox said, he realised too late that opening his mouth was a mistake as blood came out.

"Do you think even if you become a regular that, that would do any good?" Janus said, "The fact that you can't even read and are on the team, is already a disgrace that I simply cannot let slip by. So this is all you can do right now. But if I were you, I would learn how to crawl first. Doesn't class start in the morning?"

And Blaptox cursed.

 _How many day's would he have to lay here!?_

And scene!

Next chapter, with the gravity higher for him, Blaptox learns to crawl to class, only to find out that the school term is over for him, seeing this, the Principle suggests that he should spend his break on Earth, just to familiarise himself with the environment. Review/fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Nobody came for him, when morning came.

He had to fiscally ask the guards to carry him out of the building since he couldn't move, the shame and humiliation he had to endure, made his face go all read.

When he was finally carried back to his room, he found out that he still couldn't go anywhere.

Xene was no help in trying to get him to class.

Xene merely took one look at him and left, obviously deciding that his dignity was more important than helping him to class.

Forcing him to try harder to try and move.

It took him a whole week of trying, to finally get his fingers to move a little bit and it took even longer to have his bottom half of his arm moving.

And no matter what he did, Janus refused to lessen the gravitational pull on his body.

By the time he finally managed to drag himself to class, another month had already gone passed.

He had just barely made it through the doorway, when a forcefield activated and he was flung back against the wall, a holographic screen suddenly appeared in his eyesight with words.

Thanks' to Janus lesson's, he could read it very slowly.

'Your school term is over, valued student. Please report to the principal's office, immediately.'

What?

Ch 19: A strange boy arrives on Earth.

Luckily, instead of crawling to the office, he was teleported to it.

The moment he entered the office, the gravitational pull on his body, returned back to normal.

He felt like kissing the ground, when he found that he could move his whole body again.

"Congratulation's Mr Blaptox, you've survived one term here." Said, the man who looked like a much older version of Xene.

It was Xene father, Krok Klidax.

Blaptox, hadn't seen this man in over two months.

He would have forgotten him, if not for the impact of their first and only encounter.

"The human school term is over, so we have to discuss your living arrangements for your holiday" Krok Klidax said, smiling, making a shiver run down his spine, this man was certainly more expressive than Xene. "As of this moment, all the classrooms are blocked off until your holiday is up, and since you have nowhere to go to spend your holiday. I've decided to use my contacts to help you out"

Reminding Blaptox just how alone he was here, he didn't even know who he was or if he even had family.

"Originally. I thought you would stay over at my own house but then I realized my wife and house servants would skin you alive when I'm not looking." Krok said, knowing that a lot of his servants would rather die than serve a human.

Blaptox could just see the words 'human decimation' above the man's head and know he would die if he stepped foot in the principles house.

"And if you stayed on some other planet, so many people will be after your life." Krok said, making Blaptox start to sweat, was the galaxy really such a terrible place!? "That's why I've decided to let you stay on Earth."

"What?" Blaptox said.

"I've realized that when your three years are up. You wouldn't know a thing about Earth culture making it very hard for you, to fit in. My contacts can only teach you some much." Krok said, "So, I'm sending you down there to learn how to interact with your own species. When your holiday ends, Xene will come and pick you up, personally."

And Blaptox tried and failed not to show how excited he was, maybe he would finally get some clues to his forgotten past?

"Of course. You would have to change your appearance somewhat" Krok said, startling. "There is a certain famous person on Earth, that you shear a sticking resemblance to, so if I said you down there looking as you do. You will no doubt attract unwanted attention"

Of course, he didn't say that this person was his twin brother.

Only a fool would dig up somebody and not do a little bit of a background check on who they were digging up.

Of course, Blaptox had no way of knowing this, so he could only assume there was somebody out there who looked like him.

"You'll need to change your hairstyle and eye colour" Krok said and before Blaptox had time to process what he just said, he was teleported away.

Blaptox soon found himself sitting down in a round shaped room full of mirror's, he was strapped down to the seat and a terrifying looking gain spider dropped in front of him.

"Oh, a human?" The spider said, "I haven't done, work for your kind, before. I assume I'll send the bill to your guardian."

Wait, she was going to bill, Xene!?

Blaptox wasn't shocked to see giant talking spider but he would have been two months ago.

"I've already received instructions from your principle, so sit back and relax" The spider said, and the unpleasant feeling of her body and leg's walking all over his body made him shudder.

The horrible feeling lasted a whole 30 minutes' and by the time it was over, his body was one second away from going into shock and he was all twitchy.

"What do you think?" The spider said, as the chair adjusted so he would be looking at one giant mirror.

And Blaptox was shocked at what he saw.

His sharp and daggered like hair, had been permed and gone wavy, he no longer had orange hair instead it was gray with a lighter shade of high lights, even his eyebrows had been died gray and his green gray eyes had been replaced by pale red eyes and a blue lightening shaped tattoo went through his left eye.

If somebody were to see him walking down the street, at best they would think he bore some relationship to a certain Inazuma Japan striker.

 _WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?_ Blaptox thought in shock, he had no idea that his appearance was similar to another person from a parallel universe who was called 'the idiot son' and was hated by all.

The multiverse was truly a mysterious place.

"Now, you don't look so soft" The spider said, walking around him. "I'm also going to bill your guardian for the clothes and accessories as well"

"What clothes and accessories?" Blaptox said, that when he noticed the fact that he was outside his uniform and instead was wearing a black stripped t-shirt and black pants and shoes, there was even a pendent around his neck, a silver ring on his finger and a bracelet on his right arm with his watch.

He looked well off and somebody, who was more than likely an asshole.

It reminded him so much of the alien's, he had encountered at the school that it wasn't even funny.

"Now bye" The Spider said, and he was teleported away and found himself back at the principal's office.

"Oh, not bad" Krok Klidax said, looking at the boy in front of him, he didn't look like so soft anymore. "Now before I send you to Earth, there are two things you need to know"

And Blaptox listened with rapid attention.

"First." Krok said, "Even though you are human, you are still a member of this school so do not anything that would bring shame to this school. I've been meaning to try out the detention room that I've designed with a human in mind." causing Blaptox to shudder, even though he hadn't been here very long, he had heard horror stories about the detention room's.

Apparently, there was one designed specifically for a certain race, he didn't want to find out what horrors that would await him, since he was human.

"Secondly" Krok said, "You will go under the name 'Aiden Dewback' and you will be staying with your 'relatives'. During your holiday's you will be given a fixed amount of allowance every day. If you somehow managed to run out, ask Xene for more, since he is your official guardian."

 _ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?_ Blaptox thought, he could clearly see how that would go down if he asked Xene for money, you might as well shoot him in the heart at least than, his suffering would be over much quicker than what Xene might do to him.

"Now, then. See, you after your holiday, Mr Blaptox" Krok said, and Blaptox began to vanish.

The next thing he know, he was feeling the urge to be sick as every atom in his body was being teleported at a much faster speed than the speed of light.

By the time, he came to, he really did burf.

*burf*

He only realized after he had burfed that there was a bucket in front of him and he had managed avoid staining a beautiful polished wax floor.

He took a peek up and found there was a soft cloth in front of him and the gloved hand holding the soft cloth was attached to man in a butler uniform.

"Are you okay, Young Master Dewback?" Said, the man.

 _Young master Dewback!?_ Blaptox thought in surprise, as the man wiped the vomit from his mouth.

He then realized just how luxurious the room he had beamed in was, even though it wasn't nearly as glamourous as his Alius academy room but it was very posh looking.

"The household has been informed of your arrival" The man said, "Master Klidax has made arrangements so that you can live a comfortable life while you're on your holiday. He has also given the household your dietary needs and we are glad that it's very human. It makes it much easier for us to accommodate you."

 _What human?_ Blaptox thought, wait... didn't the principle tell them, he was human?

But then again, could he really call himself human?

He hadn't had any social interaction with another human being and he was willing to bet he came across as a weirdo.

Meanwhile the man in the butler uniform was in awe, Blaptox had no way of knowing it since he was around monster twenty-four seven but being raised in such an inhuman atmosphere and spending a month pushing his muscles to the limit and beyond, had given him this kind of glow that he didn't have when he first woke up.

"Well, that's nice and all, but where is my room?" Blaptox said, deciding to act like an alien from the school, maybe he wouldn't do thing's to embarrass the school if he acted this way.

"Right this way, young master Dewback" The man said, bowing before turning around and walking away, Blaptox followed him to a spotless corridor, full of pictures of an elderly couple and there were servants everywhere.

From the looks of it was he was staying in a rich part of town on earth.

Just who was the Principle to have such connection's even on Earth, to arrange such a high-class house?

Blaptox really wanted to know but some reason, he felt like he shouldn't ask.

He didn't know that the man had built his connection through extreme fear.

Who was brave enough to go against a man that was not only crazy but could read your thought and snap you like a twig just by a single thought?

"This will be your room, Mr Dewback" The man said, stopping at a polished looking door made from solid wood, a woman in a maid outfit came out holding a vacuum cleaner.

It was obvious that she had just finished cleaning the place.

The women bowed at the sight of him before leaving, he was then taken inside the room and couldn't help but marvel how it was big enough to be the same size as his bathroom at Alius academy.

Again, it was nowhere near as luxurious.

It just didn't have that special, sparkling feel to it.

But all his essentials were defiantly here.

"Leave" He said, still playing his role as an alien.

"Yes, sir" The butler said, bowing and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Not even a second after he left, Blaptox collapsed, taking a huge breather.

Had he done good?

Had he managed to pull of the 'there is a stick always shoved up my ass' attitude that he saw in so many alien's including his soccer captain Janus.

Well, he didn't know that many of the alien's that attended the school were from prominent families, so it was no wonder they had the attitude of a snob.

Would Xene, be proud of him?

He got up and really looked around, the room was mostly empty, there was a bed, flat screen tv that was very solid and heavy looking, a couch and a desk and chair.

And not for the first, did he think this room needed a soccer ball in it.

Was he really a soccer nut in the past?

Why did he always think about a soccer ball when he wanted to redecorate?

He turned to look out the window and wasn't surprised to see the beating sun and the lush grass, it was like he was on an island of some sort.

He defiantly could spend a few week's here...

Than his thoughts were interrupt by a chorus of loud energetic shouts from half way across town.

"What on earth was that!?" Blaptox said.

 _He didn't know he was in Oumihara, the home of the loud._

And scene!

Next chapter, Blaptox decides to go out and meet's a pink haired boy by the name of Tsunami Jousuke who gives him a headache just by his positive attitude and who won't leave him alone for some reason. Review/fav and follow!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

He was bored.

It had already been a day since he came here and yet he hadn't stepped out once.

You would think with so much sun shining through the window, that he would run out like a mad man, but he didn't.

Blaptox had grown used to venturing out in the darkness of space and having the breath-taking sight of the Cosmo's above him, just to rock his to sleep.

As a result Earth was perceived as weird to him and he didn't go out, who knows what kind of weirdos could be lurking out there and the noise was unbearable.

He hadn't had a moment of peace since he got here.

Who know that he had been entered into such a loud city, the first night he slept here, he was greeted to the heavy sounds of a festival going on nearby

Blaptox was now convinced that the Principle was a sadist.

There was no way, the man didn't know about the part of the world he was sending him to.

Luckily ever since he entered Alius Academy, he had been fined tuned to sleep through just about anything and block out any noise when it became too much.

If he didn't have this ability, then he would have snapped on the first night.

But now that he was bored, the temptation of going outside was becoming too great.

So, when breakfast came and he sat at a large table occupied by two old people who were apparently his relatives and servants on all sides, and the milk was getting poured into his bowl, he said.

"I'm bored, I want to go out" He said, once again slipping into his fake alien persona of his. "What do you Humanoids, like to do for fun around her?"

His statement was met with surprise.

Ch 20: The Surfer who just wouldn't quit.

Blaptox wasn't surprised that he got his answer rather quickly, it seemed like a lot of members of the household feared him for some reason.

So, he was given a list of lot of young people like him, did for fun when they don't have to attend school.

Attend festival's.

No.

Way to loud.

Going to an arcade...

He got the feeling that it would suck compared to the helmet he had.

Playing pranks on each other...

Where these people five?

Going to the beach...

Oh.

For some reason he could imagine a board in his mind.

Should he go and surf?

Could he even surf?

There was only one way to find out, maybe it was a clue to who he was.

"I want to go surfing" He announced, knowing that the preparation would be done quickly.

In an hour flat, swimming trunks were prepared for him and somebody had gone out to buy a surf board that they thought was appropriate for his height, in the end they chose a black surf board with red and yellow flames.

He was that a black car had been arranged for him, where he was made to change while they took him to the nearest beach. Luckily the windows were so black that you wouldn't be able to tell what was on inside.

By the time they had reached the beach, he wore black short and red flamed short's, black sandals and in his hand was his brand news surf board, he didn't dare take off his watch, he still needed that to communicate.

He had know way of knowing that he could understand Japanese without it.

It was cold since it was early in the morning but he couldn't help but feel excited seeing the waves of water not that far from him, every once in a while, a big wave would come in and he envisioned himself riding one looking amazing while doing it.

Being in outer space, the only water he encountered were the alien's made out of water, the water poured into a cup or water place below his feet so that he would slip and slip, placed there by an alien who hated him.

He wondered if Xene had ever been surfing before.

Did the Alien even know what Surfing was?

He shook his head to clear his thought's and took a deep breath, and walked to the ocean as if he know exactly what he was doing.

As expected the water was freezing cold but it was nothing compared to the extreme temperature's he had been exposed to almost every day.

He pushed past his senses and pushed his way through the water, he then placed his board flat on the surface of the water, it was at this point that he realized just how much strength was in his arm's when he pushed himself up onto his board, yanking himself out of the heaviness of the water in one full swoop.

He was surprised by how easily he did it.

If only this strength was enough to kick an Alius academy soccer grade ball...

He felt depressed at the very though before sitting down on his board.

Now for the moment of truth.

He took both of his legs and placed them firmly onto the board, making sure his hands were still holding his board firmly, before taking the leap of faith and stood up.

As expected he tanked.

Just a single ripple was enough to throw his off the board but he wasn't one to give up and tried again.

By the fourth attempt, he had surprised himself that he could now stand on the board perfectly.

It was like he had been on a board before, but it had been such a long that his body was out of practice, and now it had fine-tuned itself.

A small wave appeared and he dared to trust his instinct's, he paddled all the wat to the front of it and stood up.

Damn.

Who know that a wave of water could look so menacing?

He held his breath and closed his eyes preparing for the giant collapse that would surely sink him under water.

This did not happen.

One by one, he opened his eyes to the sight of him not only still standing up but he was actually surfing the wave!

If somebody saw him, they wouldn't have thought he was a complete beginner.

And once the adrenalin kicked in, he couldn't help but smile.

This was freak'n awesome!

Unfoundedly the experience was incredibly short and he was back to normal water in no time.

No matter.

He would just have to wait for the next one.

Eager, he rode wave after wave as if he had been surfing all his life, no matter how big it was, he rode it fearlessly.

"Woah" Said, a certain Pink Hair teenager who had come back from having his breakfast, it was a bummer that he had to wait one hour but now he was ready.

Only to see his spot had been taken by an unknown surfer with some serious moves.

He watched the other guy exit a wave with a back flip and land on wobbly water.

You don't see skill's like that on just about anybody.

Watching him, he couldn't help but get pumped himself and soon he too rushed into the ocean.

Blaptox unaware that he had been joined, continued with his fun, it wasn't until he came out of a particular large wave did he came face to face with a pink haired teenager with googles on top of his head and because he had glasses, Blaptox had no way of seeing the eyes that seemed more than a little shocked to see him.

Distracted, he become off balance and flipped head first into the ocean.

To say he was angry would be an understatement, when he resurfaced.

He had swallowed a ton of salt water and now, he had could feel the beginning of a massive headache.

He decided to go out and find someplace where he could eat some ice, It couldn't be that hard since it was so hot, even though it wasn't noon yet.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Said, a voice from behind him which he ignored.

He then found a place that sold ice cream, he didn't know that it wouldn't be the last time he would see the pink haired teen.

"Hey, did you hear?" A girl said, with her three friends beside her. "Apparently, Kira Hiroto and his family are here"

"Wait. Kira Hiroto. As in the professional soccer player!?" One of her girlfriends said.

"Yep and I'm going to get his autograph for sure" The girl said, "I wonder if he's as cute as he is on T.V"

"You do realize he's like 4 or 5 years' older than you right?" The third girl said.

"Who cares about his age? When you're that hot, you can be double my age!" The girl said and this was when Blaptox zoned out, thinking it had nothing to do with him.

It was starting to get loud because more people were coming out, it was at this point, that he went to a phone booth and called the house he was staying at, the street name was just above showing his location.

It seemed even though he couldn't remember his past, he still retained some knowledge about the world, enough to get by.

The surrounding people were very shocked to see a high class black car come around twenty minutes later, it was no wonder that many people wondered who the car was for when it parked outside and he got very surprised look's, when he walked to the car and a chafer came in, opening the door for him and calling him 'Young Master'.

They were obviously wondering who he was because they had never seen him before.

In a city that was highly sociable, basically everybody know everybody.

There was also the fact that unlike them, he didn't have the parting and easygoing vibe they did.

It seemed there were several big shots on this island.

The next day, Blaptox got the itch to surf again, and returned back to the ocean but lady luck wasn't on his side.

"You have got to be kidding me" He said, seeing a familiar pink haired teen surfing on waves.

And what was worse was that the pink haired teen was getting closer.

He wondered if he could dodge the teen and find somewhere else to surf.

Unfortunately, he did not have time, the pink hair teen came crashing out of the water and onto the sand in front of him, his board flying off somewhere.

"Yo" The pink haired teenager said, then his board came striking down right next to him. "We meet again"

And if Blaptox was no longer as shocked by everything around him, he would have been startled.

"Come on in, Bro. The water is fine." The pink haired teen said.

Bro?

Blaptox going into his fake alien persona said, with a slightly evil smile. "Bro? Since when did we become bro's? I distinctively remember avoiding you yesterday or are you here to apologies for distracting me and making me swallow so much salt water? Yesterday, was not fun for me so how will you compassionate me?"

And the Pink haired teen seemed genuinely surprised by the sound of his voice and his attitude.

But the pink haired wasn't disturbed by purposely off putting attitude and said. "Compassionate? Can't we just let this slid? Sorry about yesterday, bro. But you were total rad on that board. I just had to join you. I'm flat broke."

"Then we have no reason to talk, now do we?" Blaptox said, "Unless you have a reason why I should care enough to talk to you"

"Care?" The pink haired said, before saying. "How about the fact that I'm a Inazuma Japan's defender? My name is Jousuke Tsunami."

"Who?" Blaptox said, looking less interested than he did a second ego.

The pink haired actually looked shocked. "You know, Inazuma Japan. The number one soccer team in the world. You got to have heard of it."

Ever since he came home, his popularity had been crazy and many wanted to shake his head, he thought the other guy would care to.

He did not expect Blaptox to start laughing.

The world?

As in... the best soccer team only on this planet?

And how many planets are actually out there in the galaxy?

This Pinky can actually boost about being number one on a single planet.

If Blaptox didn't know how large the world outside this planet was, he would have been awed by this but now he was finding it hilarious.

"Who know, you would be so hilarious." Blaptox said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunami said.

"Oh nothing. It's a little inside joke that you wouldn't understand." Blaptox said, "Since you've entertained me, I'll at least give you my name. My name is Aiden Dewback. Maybe, we can be acquaintances."

And with that, he walked straight passed the pink haired teen and back into the sea.

 _He got the feeling that 'Tsunami Jousuke' would bring him a lot of enjoyment out of his holiday._

And scene!

Next chapter, Tsunami tries to get Blaptox to play soccer with him which at first, he refuses to do, even finding out his home address. Review/fav and follow!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

After his run in with the pink haired teen, Blaptox was willing to share the spot with him even though he didn't say it, the pink haired teen just know that the next time he found him in the ocean, he wouldn't get mad.

So he and Tsunami had developed a casual surfers relationship, they barely even spoke to each other and all they did together was ride the waves.

He would have been perfectly happy if their relationship continued to be just that.

After all, it wasn't every day he could do something he enjoyed so much and not have eyes judging him on his performance.

He would have perfectly happy if he just surfed through his whole holiday but of course fate had other plans for him.

Tsunami actually showed up at his house one day.

"Young Master Dewback." The man who he had met the first on earth said, knocking on his door politely, inside Blaptox was trying to figure out how his new phone worked.

The members of the house thought that instead of him going to a phone box every time to call them, they would just gave him a phone since it was much cheaper in the long run.

When he first received it, he had been baffled by the flip machine in his hand which he didn't have to fake.

In actually fact, it had been years since he touched a proper mobile phone and mobile phones had really advanced since the last time he had seen one, luckily it seemed it was straight forward and a quick impute with one of the servant gave him the means to operate the phone.

Blaptox looked up from the flip phone and frowned and said. "What is it?"

"There is a pink haired boy, here. Claiming to know you" The man said.

And one name came to Blaptox mind.

No. It can't be.

How the hell did he find his house!?

"I'll be right there" Blaptox said, getting up and making his way to the front door not caring that he didn't have shoes on and want to the front door in his sock's, his intuition had been right on the money.

He came face to face with none other than Tsunami Jousuke.

"What's up bro" Tsunami said, glad that he got the right house.

Blaptox stared at him, in no small amount of horror.

How the hell did you find my house!?

Ch 21: Tsunami pursuit.

Tsunami oblivious to the creepiness of his actions said. "Sweet dig. I asked around and was told to look for a black car. Luckily I got the right house" before laughing. "Well that would have been embarrassing if I showed up at the wrong house"

"What the hell are do you, want?" Blaptox said, not showing his absolute shock, how could this guy laugh at doing such a creepy thing?

"Oh, right" Tsunami said. "I thought since we're surf buddies than perhaps we can deepen our relationship. I've been wondering what it would be like to play soccer with you-"

Slam.

Tsunami blinked owlishly realising he was now staring at a closed door and 'Aiden' had gone inside.

So that was a no?

Blaptox sighed and walked away from the door.

Soccer?

The guy spent hours tracking him down, just to ask him to play soccer?

Blaptox shook his head, it wasn't like he hadn't thought of playing soccer, he was on a soccer team after all but he didn't want to embarrass himself.

He had never kicked a normal soccer ball and who knows just how terrible he was?

His captain wouldn't let him touch a soccer ball until he could kick an Alius academy grade soccer ball and he hadn't touched one, since his epic fail with trying to lift it.

Unfortunately for him, Tsunami was a very persistent person.

Once he got an idea into his head, he pursued it.

In the morning when he to surf, Blaptox would find himself running away from Tsunami who wouldn't take no for an answer.

If he managed to shake the guy off, he would be there when he arrived back at his home.

Three whole days of it and he had reached his limit and said.

"FINE! I'LL PLAY SOCCER WITH YOU, JUST LEAVE ME THE DAMN ALONE!" He yelled, before slamming the door into Tsunami face.

Tsunami congratulated himself on a job well done, although the guy was tough nut to crack, lasting for three days', he eventually got through to him.

Something told him, this guy would be amazing if he tried soccer.

So the next day, Tsunami came to the beach with a soccer ball and since Alius academy trying to take over the world never happened, Tsunami had truly met Endou Mamoru for the first time at the selections for Inazuma Japan.

So, he only found the makeshift soccer pitch only recentally.

"I know a great grass area to kick a ball around." Tsunami said, he would have gone to the soccer club but the coach has given them all the holiday's off.

Blaptox did not say anything, in fact he looked like he didn't want to be here, he followed Tsunami to the place, in one universe Tsunami tried his hands-on soccer for the first time at the place they were going to.

Tsunami placed the ball in front of Blaptox feet and said. "All you have to do is get passed me. But since I'm one of the best defender's in the world, I'll go easy on you"

"Well, thank you for your consideration." Blaptox said, sarcastically, if certain people from Inazuma Japan heard him, they would look at him like they were seeing a ghost.

"You won't learn unless you try your best." Tsunami said, he could tell this guy was a beginner, you could tell from his body.

Than they started.

Blaptox kicked the ball forward only to be immediately intercepted by Tsunami, but what surprised the Pink haired teen was that he refused to fall and quickly recovered, showing incredible balance.

"Do you want to go again?" Tsunami said, smugly, he remembered the day's, when he was intercepted easily by his fellow Inazuma Japan team mates.

Blaptox blood boiled as he said. "Let's go again"

And they did.

Blaptox was rejected each time and each time, his desire to win grow, his blood would continue to boil and his persona he made up, was beginning to crack.

Once a genius, always a genius, no matter which time period you were in and Blaptox was the manifestation of it.

Even though it was almost ten years since he had picked up a soccer ball, his ability to learn was astounding.

Tsunami was slightly taken back by how quickly 'Aiden' was learning in such a small space of time.

And that smile.

Blaptox signature smile was slowly coming back and he was beginning to revert back to the person he was on the soccer field, almost a decade ago.

Of course, Tsunami had no knowledge about his past so he didn't have any dots to connect with, although he thought that 'Aiden' was slowly liking soccer.

And then Tsunami realised in surprise that he had begun to put more effort in trying to stop 'Aiden' from getting passed him.

Hold on.

Wasn't this a bit too fast of a development?

He was a world class player and yet he was being pressured by a complete newbie.

And where did this pressure suddenly come from!?

Finally, Blaptox broke through after two hours but Tsunami hadn't earned the title world class for nothing and quickly recovered from his fall, they banged against each other, arm against arm but Blaptox was the easy winner of the war of strength.

Tsunami found out first hand, what kind of power was packed into regular looking arm's and was quickly knocked down.

Blaptox was than in front of the make-shift goal and he just let his instinct's take over.

Something black and obscure came out of Blaptox back as he kicked the ball.

Tsunami couldn't even see the ball as it vanished from 'Aiden' feet and appeared trying to drill a hole into the net.

"That was amazing" Tsunami said, getting up. "What on earth was that coming out of your back just now?"

"Why should I tell you. Do you think, I'll tell you?" Blaptox bragged, of course he had no idea what he had just happened, but he wasn't going to show him how confused he was.

It burst like an unknown energy was trying to break free from his body.

What the hell was trying to get out?

In that moment, he didn't know he had taken his first major step in getting Xene to notice him.

"Fine, don't tell me than, you ass." Tsunami said, if he didn't have experience with dealing with messed up people, then he would have been more than a bit annoyed."But I won't be satisfied if I don't try to score on you as well."

"Bring it on, Pinky." Blaptox said, wondering where the hell his suddenly confidence was coming from.

And Tsunami was amazed by Blaptox suddenly skill's, he easily passed the guy but when he thought he had shaken him off, the guy was right beside him the next second.

He even did one of his special moves but Blaptox faced it bravely and stopped it by getting the ball right in the middle of him preforming the move.

It was like he was no longer the teacher but the student.

What Tsunami didn't realise was that Blaptox had spent his day's, looking at people much more amazing than him.

So, what if you could jump high?

Blaptox, could see about a dozen or so alien's putting Tsunami jumping strength to absolute shame.

So, what if you have kick power?

Blaptox, could see his own soccer captain breaking the actual net with a single kick.

So, what if you can dribble fast?

Blaptox, just had to pick anybody from Gemini Storm and they easily out do him.

Tsunami demon like body had become subpar in his eyes.

There was no way he would be overwhelmed like a regular person who only did sports for a hobby and now faced a world classed person.

Not far away from them, Blaptox failed to notice the man in dark shades and red hair wearing a white hat watching them from a far.

"Let's go again!" Tsunami said, rushing to Blaptox and came at him.

You wouldn't think this was a duel between an amateur and a world class player.

Tsunami had quickly realised that in terms of power Blaptox had him, beat but that didn't mean there wasn't other ways to win the battle.

They must have gone to night, before both of them collapsed onto the floor, out of strength and looking like hell.

"*inhale* And I thought I learned soccer quickly." Tsunami said, taking a deep breath. "What do you pack in your arm's? Brick's!? If you were playing in the FFI. Then there is no way, you would lose in power"

"My strength is nothing to be impressed about. There are much stronger guy's, where I come from." Blaptox said, and he wasn't exaggerating. "I rank low in strength. There is even a soccer team but none of them would be interested in playing, on an international team"

In fact, he could just picture his captain's face if he was asked to play for measly earth team, that wasn't even the best on the planet.

"Is that so" Tsunami said, before sitting up. "Well, your awesome and I would really like to play soccer with you. Me and some guys are going to play a little friendly match soon. I would love to have you there"

"Me, play in a soccer match?" Blaptox said, getting up. "Don't think beyond this, this was only a onetime thing. Have you felt how hot it is here? I'm not going to waste valuable energy kicking a ball and running around under such a hot sun. Beside's, I'm a beginner at best. If I play for real, I would end up humiliating myself out there. So, let's keep our relationship as surfing buddies" he then walked away.

He thought he had rejected him pretty well, but then he heard.

"THE MATCH IS ON TUESDAY!"

 _Tsunami was sure, Aiden would be at the match._

And scene!

Next chapter, Blaptox finds himself watching the match and encountering a man who looks a bit too much like his Guardian Xene to be comfortable and despite Tsunami encouragement, he refuses to play. Review/fav and follow!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

What am I doing here!?

Blaptox couldn't help but think, it had been a couple of days since then and he just so happened to be walking around town, when he heard a large commotion that attracted him.

Who would have thought it was a soccer match?

A soccer Match that had Tsunami playing in it, and what was worse was that every single person was ridiculously loud while they played, the volume made his head hurt.

He walked alongside the road, trying to make sure Tsunami didn't notice him but he couldn't help but notice the snapping of pictures from a small group of camera's.

Weren't this just a soccer match and yet, there were people taking photographs of Tsunami?

Huh.

Being world class, was enough to get the press snapping pictures?

Than what about being number one in the galaxy?

But then he noticed another group of press, who weren't as focused on the match, instead they were focusing on three people.

A small man with elephant like ear's, clearly on vacation.

A woman with fair skin and blue eyes and greenish-black hair, it was clear that she was also on vacation, if not for the fact that she was smiling, she would have come across as a serious woman.

But what made him stare was the man who draw most of the presses attention.

The man was easily taller than the other two but had long dark red hair that sulked downwards, but even from behind, he couldn't help but feel like the man bore a strong resemblance to his guardian Xene.

The man's voice was deep but light.

It was too kind.

Already, Blaptox decided that he didn't like the voice.

Ch 22: Who know Kindness can be so irritating?

It didn't take Tsunami long to know he was here.

Blaptox swore in his mind, when he saw the teen turn to him with bright eyes.

"Aiden, my bro. You made it." Tsunami said, "Come and join the fun"

And Blaptox with his hands in his pockets, pretended that he hadn't heard him, but unfortunately when Tsunami, who had become the best in the world talked, people were sure to listen and it didn't take long for people to see a seaweed looking teen, he was talking to.

And that meant, he attracted the attention of the coach of Oumihara.

Suddenly Blaptox, found a hairy man with a bandana around his head, underneath some sunglass, right in front of him.

"Hello" The man said, rather loudly.

Blaptox almost went into shock from the volume alone.

"I'm Oumihara coach. So, you must be the incredible soccer player that I keep hearing about, from Tsunami." the man yelled. "I hope that I can put you in the game, today"

"No, thanks. I'm merely here to observe" Blaptox said, before the man went too over bored, just by standing near this man felt like his energy was being sucked from him body.

For a minute there, he honestly thought the man was an alien in disguise, trying to leech off his energy but then he realised that he was just a normal human, born with an extreme amount of energy.

Blaptox, then quickly walked away.

"Well, suit yourself." The man yelled, and his pace increased.

Blaptox couldn't get away sooner, but despite his hurry to leave, his legs didn't full leave the place, instead he sat down on the hill and watched, despite the huge noise, both teams were making.

It was odd seeing two soccer team's, looking like they were having fun, even from what little he had seen of the Alius Academy soccer team, he could tell smiling was actually very rear because they take Soccer more seriously than everybody else.

Both team's were clearly enjoying the friendly game.

"Join in, Aiden" Tsunami said, and Blaptox continued to ignore him.

It was obvious to anybody looking that he had a serious attitude problem and that the pink haired was wasting his time.

"What an attitude." One of the reporters said. "Doesn't he realise that a famous pro soccer player is near him?"

Teenager's these days.

What they all didn't realise except for Tsunami was, even if it was the president of Japan own daughter coming to visit, Blaptox wouldn't give a damn about it and his attitude wouldn't change.

In fact, he could be even ruder.

"Hey...doesn't that boy look somewhat familiar?" One of the reporter's said, there was just something about his face that he couldn't put a picture on.

He couldn't figure out that the teen sitting on the hill looked like Fubuki Shirou, Inazuma Japan's Defender and Forwarder.

Blaptox change in appearance, was enough to mask the most important features of his face, so unless Fubuki Shirou was right next to him, nobody would be able to see it.

Suddenly there was a microphone shoved into Blaptox face accompanied by a reporter who said. "Can you tell me, how you know Tsunami Jousuke?"

"It's none of your damn business, that's what." Blaptox said, making several people who heard him frown, even the reporter interviewing him frowned.

The women who had been smiling, frowned and even the short man was frowning.

The red-haired man looked his way but Blaptox honestly didn't care.

For some reason, he was in a mood today.

His body had been feeling hot since late last night and he had been worried that he come down with a fever which made him get some air, the first chance he got.

The reporter seeing that he wasn't going to get anything out of him, left.

"Didn't anybody teach you to be respectful to adults?" Said, a voice next to him and Blaptox almost chocked at the sight of the man who he thought looked like Xene from behind but who he could now see at the front.

This guy truly looked like a grown-up version of Xene!

The only really difference were the eyes which had a different variation of green, plus the man didn't have the princely yet extremely cruel and cold air that Xene had.

Plus, his hair was too straight.

Blaptox had to swallow his words, with the man looking so much like Xene, he was highly worried that it could be Xene in disguise and hell could be waiting for him, if he gave him lip.

Instead, he said, in a slight composed tone. "Mister, I don't know who you are. But respect is earned and not given"

In Alius Academy this was law, if the principle told everybody to respect him.

They would just find a sneaky way to kick his ass under the pretence of 'respect'.

Even the teachers didn't look at him as if they respected him even though they should.

Meanwhile those who heard him, were honestly shocked that the boy didn't know who was right beside him.

Countless Japanese people would have fainted at the sight of Kira Hiroto next to them.

"If somebody want's my respect than they have to prove to me, that their worthy of my respect. If you can't even do that, then that person should just walk away." Blaptox said, it was the law of the strong.

But instead of the man getting mad, he just laughed.

"Kid, your interesting" Hiroto said, and Blaptox eyes narrowed in irritation.

He was fairly sure this wasn't Xene, now.

The man's laugh gave him an irritated feeling of kindness, that Xene wouldn't be able to convey.

Not that the alien would ever bother to try.

"So, you only respect the strong, huh. You're a very hot headed, young man" The man said, while everybody thought.

No. He's not hot headed. He's a complete ass.

"When I was your age, I already met one or two people like you" The man said, "Those people tend to be the hardest working. If you continue with soccer you would defiantly go somewhere, one day."

You would think, getting an inspiring statement from none other than Kira Hiroto would make Blaptox eyes shine in awe, instead a very ugly expression spread on his face.

This man was too kind.

The fact that this man looked so much like Xene was like he was being shot in the foot multiple of time's, because he couldn't help but picture Xene talking.

Just thinking about Xene, whole heartedly encouraging him to pursue soccer with all his might, telling him it was okay to fail, made his inside's go green.

Stop.

Don't ruin my image of Xene!

"Stop it." Blaptox sudden said.

"Huh?" The man said.

"Don't say those words with that face!" Blaptox said.

"What?" The man said, baffled.

"Don't you dare ruin my image" Blaptox said, Xene was his perfect image of strong and would never tell him something so weak."If you're going to be kind. Do it to somebody else, not me." something black and obsecure surrounded him, as he walked off.

"What the hell was that?" Somebody said, they had all clearly seen something was coming out of that boy's back.

They didn't know that when the flame cleared something amazing would come out.

Blaptox emotions were high, as he stormed off, irritated.

If he was honest with himself, the reason why he was irritated was because he had met a person who he wished Xene could be.

Just sitting down with that man for a couple of minutes gave him the impression, that he would be an amazing guardian.

Even though he looked like this, Blaptox mind was still young.

There was only so much 'tough parent love', he could take.

He felt incredibly lonely being forced to stay a respectable distance away from Xene at all times and the alien would only touch him if there was no other way.

Just seeing what he didn't have, in the manifestation of that man, frustrated and irritated him.

 **What was wrong with him today?**

Blaptox couldn't help but notice how high his emotions were, something was clearly pushing it.

With this the rumoured, puberty?

He didn't know that if he describe what was happening to him, to his captain, he would get a very surprised look and envy, would be present on his team mates face's.

The power within him pulsed.

With his emotion's running sky high, he know that he had to channel all his energy into something or he would explode.

The sounds of a ball being dribbled echoed in his mind and the game he didn't pay much attention to, was suddenly looked at with fresh eyes.

"Slow down by two beats" Said, a guy with glasses and headphones.

Did he actually want to play soccer?

The power within him pulsed again and a feeling of heat spread through his whole body.

He began to walk to the Oumihara coach, he had no idea that a certain red head alien boy was on a roof top not that far away, watching him.

"You're the coach of Oumihara, right?" Blaptox said, to the coach who stopped cheering, making half of them watching go deaf at the volume.

"Yes?" The man said.

"I would like to play soccer" Blaptox said, saying the word's he thought he would never say.

"You want to play?" The man said, blinking owlishly before grinning largely and shouting. "THAT'S FANTASTIC!"

Blaptox made sure his ears were still working.

"Here's Oumihara soccer uniform" The man said, handing him a spare, not even bothering to check his size. "There should be a facility not that far from here, where you can change."

And Blaptox merely took it and couldn't help but feel disappointed with the design, after all, he was used to wearing clothes that were odd looking and want to a place, he know, he could change in piece.

Five minutes later he came back, dressed in a Oumihara soccer uniform, his appearance was more than enough to surprise everybody.

Tsunami looked on with a smile and said. "It's about time, you got on the pitch. Bra" of course, his institution was right on the money.

Everybody else was wondering who the hell was he and what he could bring to the table in this friendly match.

"Agarie Yasuo. Please swap with..." The coach of Oumihara said, before he realised he hadn't asked the boy what his name was.

"It's Aiden Dewback." Blaptox said, going with his assigned human name.

"AIDEN DEWBACK!" The coach just had to yell.

The player with the strange blue swirly hair, walked off the pitch without any compliment and Blaptox got on.

Everybody was wondering about Blaptox skill's.

 _Nobody could have imagined that something amazing would be born, today._

And scene!

Next chapter, the power inside Blaptox keep's building up as he plays the match until the power finally explodes and reveal's itself, much to shock of everybody there. The name 'Aiden Dewback' gets recorded in history. Review/fav and follow!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Blaptox, ignored the idiotic grinning pink haired teen as he got on the pitch and was told where to be, he was wearing the number of a striker and for some reason, it just felt right to be positioned at the very front.

"JUST HAVE SOME FUN, OUT THERE! OKAY!" Yelled the coach of Oumihara, almost causing half of the people near him to go death.

Honestly, they were all wondering about the teen who had an attitude problem's strength.

This wasn't meant to be a serious game so it didn't matter who won or lost, as long as everybody had fun, some of the press decided to take several pictures of Blaptox, not knowing those pictures would be displayed in a museum several decades later.

Not only was the spectator's watching him, but also the opposite team were as well, wondering what he would bring to the table, the appearance of Tsunami was the only thing they had worried about previously.

And Tsunami Jousuke, really deserved the title of being number one, being in the FFI had turned a guy who almost know nothing about Soccer into the person who could run ring's around a regular soccer club.

Unknown to Blaptox and everybody there, a certain red head was also looking down onto the pitch, his presence was concealed because if he let Blaptox see him, the pressure would cause Blaptox to not be at his best.

Plus, the ending of the FFI was still fresh in so many people's mind, his appearance may cause an uproar.

Xene, looked on wondering about the abilities of the boy, who he had heard Fubuki Shirou talked so fondly about in his past life.

The whistle blew to signal the start of the second half.

Ch 23: The Father of Earth originated Kenshins

Blaptox, chest threatened to explode at the very sound of the whistle and even though he couldn't remember being in a soccer game, it didn't mean his soccer honed body didn't.

He was quite surprised that he was able to catch the ball when it was passed to him within seconds, the ball just connected to his feet like it was metal attracting to a magnet.

But even he know that soccer was a lot more than catch the ball, he had to run for it.

And run he did.

Using dribbling skills he didn't even know he had, he rushed forward with the speed that shocked many.

Forcing his legs to run for several days at different adjusted speeds without a rest, destroying them only to be heal them, what he did was the very definition of insanity for a human being.

But because of that insanity, those who know Blaptox wouldn't be able to deny the inpact his insanity had brought onto his two leg's.

He was fast.

That small boy from a snowy town had become somebody who was world class, levels of fast.

If his parents were alive to see him now, their eyes would have shone with pride.

"No way" One of the reporter's said. "Why is that boy so insanely fast?"

They couldn't believe their eyes seeing, the rest of the team, Oumihara struggling to keep up with one of their player's.

Even Hiroto Kira was shocked at the sight at the boy's speed.

But the shocks were still to come.

Blaptox faced his first hurdle, in the form of another player from the other team.

"You may be fast, but let's see if you can shake me off." The player said, as he performed 'Killer Slide'.

Blaptox certainly wasn't expecting a move like that to come at him and many thought he would be knocked over.

They underestimating just how stubborn he was when it came to falling.

He gritted his teeth when the impact hit him and used the strength in his legs to force his way through.

"Raaar!" He gave a loud roar, actually powering through the guy, much to everybody shock, the small flame once again appeared from his back as he continued to drive forward.

His actions would have made a certain soccer team in Hokkaido bend over from the shock, seeing his old self overlap his current.

He passed two players' easily, but if he thought they would just let him be, than he was a fool.

They both easily recovered and tried their best to run alongside him, bumping into him, hoping he would get careless and they could steal the ball.

They understatement just how much strength were packed into not just his leg's but his arm's as well.

"You two are so annoying! Get lost!" Blaptox said, with a single whack, he downed them both, just by shear strength along.

And before everybody know it, he had broken through the other team's defenses and was approaching the goal.

The defenders finally came out.

"Spinning Cut!" One of the player's yelled while the other went to tackle him from the side.

This provided, an almost invisible combination and many were convinced this was the end of the road for him.

His stubbornness was on the level of shocking.

They were all shocked that instead of looking hesitate and stopping, Blaptox charged right through the spinning cut, enduring the pain, as if it didn't hurt at all.

Compared to the hell he received just by being in Human at Alius Academy, this move was nothing in terms of pain and he charged right through it, shocking the whole field.

"What!?" One of them said, can't anybody stop this guy!?

Blaptox was now in front of the goal.

"Go for it Aiden!" Tsunami said.

 _Geez, shut up_ Blaptox thought, as he stopped for a moment and put all his strength into kicking the ball.

Before everybody eyes, the ball vanishing just like when he played against Tsunami and when the ball re-appeared, it was already inside the net!

Silence.

Not even the goal keeper could comprehend what just happened.

Than the silence was broken by Oumihara coach yelling.

"BEAUTIFUL KICK, DEWBACK! THAT'S THE WAY!"

"Way to go Aiden!" Tsunami said, his eyes weren't wrong, this guy transitioned from surfing to soccer really well.

However, Blaptox, wasn't happy.

Blaptox, merely turned around with an unhappy expression on his face, which surprised many as he ran back to Oumihara side.

He was clear dissatisfied with something.

One of the player's managed to hear.

"Not good enough. I have to run faster. I have to get stronger."

Despite his outstanding performance something was calling to him, pushing him in one direction, if he didn't get better, he wouldn't reach his destination, no matter what that is.

Everybody on the field couldn't help but feel like the seweed looking boy was being strange.

He just bulldozed through a whole team and scored a goal and yet he wasn't satisfied!?

"Aiden Dewback? Who is that boy?" Kira Seijirou said, it was obvious to him that the boy had an outstanding ability. "What is his background?"

Even his children were looking surprised at the boy's ability.

"Can you feel it, father" Kira Hiroto said, "It feels like something big is about to happen"

"Something big?" Seijirou said.

Something big centered around the strange boy called 'Aiden Dewback' was about to be reveal right in front of them.

The next time the whistle blow, the ball was easily stolen by Oumihara much to the other team's surprise, Blaptox and Tsunami weren't the only ones they needed to worry about, the whole team was good.

The ball was then passed to Blaptox and if possible, he was even faster than last time, Tsunami not wanting to be left behind, followed Blaptox in case he needed back up while the rest of the team also provided back up.

But it seemed their help was not needed, Blaptox easily scored, it was obvious that the goal keeper couldn't see 'Aiden's' kick's.

But Blaptox was frustrated.

With each new goal, his frustration reached new heights and the flames growing on his back would grow even more.

It got to a point that even Tsunami was wondering what on earth was happening to his new surfing buddy.

What was that black flame and why was 'Aiden' looking scarier by the minute?

Oumihara coach and those who were smart, were even thinking of sending him off the field, but they didn't.

Something told them it would be a big mistake to bench him.

They wanted to know how this would play out.

Even the reporters who only came for the Kira family found themselves interested in what was going on.

 **Faster.**

I need to be Faster.

 **Stronger.**

I need to get stronger.

If I don't get improve, Xene won't acknowledge me.

Blaptox mind was no longer in the match, if it was, he would have saw that he was improving at the rapid rate.

His chest was burring and something in him was screaming to get out.

The flames coming from his back were too big to just cover him now, it was big enough to cover several mm around him and it was reaching out to the sky.

In fact, all across the island you could see something scary raising up to the sky, you wouldn't think it was coming from a person.

"...Aiden. What's happening to you?" Tsunami said, seeing his friend consumed by some strange energy but 'Aiden' was far from falling into madness.

"Just shut up and hand me the ball." Blaptox said, he could feel it, he was getting closer.

Of course, when he was handed the ball, what sane person would want to face against Blaptox in his current state?

If there weren't picture's, video's and eye witness, nobody would have believed what was happening in front of them.

Forget trying to stop Blaptox, Blaptox outright bulldozed anybody who dared to come near, with each step, the flame became bigger.

And when he was near the goal.

 **It happened.**

Blaptox felt a shockwave coming from his heart and the power that had been restrained inside of him, was finally cut loose from its shackles.

With a might yell, the Power finally revealed itself.

The flame expended by a tenth before it unwrapped itself.

The first to be revealed was a mummified hand, then came a mummified muscly arm, the next to be revealed was the top of two golden horn's and when it was all revealed, it revealed a massive, glorious mummified muscly figure that resembled a wolf by its fur.

It was no surprise, that those who gazed upon it was rendered speechless, especially because if they didn't see that it was clearly coming out of a person back, they would have thought it was a god that had come down from its throne to pay mortal's a visit.

"W-What, the hell is that!?" One reporter said.

"Quickly capture this!" Another reporter yelled.

"What...power!" Kira Seijirou said, he had never felt anything like this, his usually closed eyes were now wide open.

HOW IS THIS BOY!?

Even in the pro league, Kira Hiroto had never accounted such a thing and yet, he was experiencing this power in a place that was considered a paradise and who's soccer team hadn't even entered the normal FF.

To think he would encounter such power, on this small island.

The figure was so huge that everybody on the island could see it, it was no surprise that countless people were gawking as shockwave after shockwave rung out.

They had no idea that in a hundred years' time, this thing they were looking at, would be known as the father of a new evolution of Humanity.

Being the first ever recorded, Kenshin.

The figure would be known as 'The Mummified Wolf King', the bringer of the age of Kenshins.

Meanwhile Blaptox who felt an untold amount of power flowing through his vein's, unaware of the giant thing stick to his back, since it was stuck to his back so he wouldn't be able to see unless there was a mirror or somebody told him.

Kicked the ball.

He finally saw the figure as it chased after the ball, scaring Blaptox half to death in the process.

Just one glance and the goal keeper know he couldn't stop it.

Hell, if something that scary came rushing towards you, would you be able to stop it without a weapon on your own?

It was no surprise, that the ball not only made it into the net, but also took down the goal keeper who was unfortunately in the way with it.

As if sensing that it's job was done, it retracted back into his back.

Blaptox, didn't even have time to be completely shocked.

Everybody just stared at the boy dumbly.

What happened today would defiantly change the world of Soccer, especially when more mysterious figure's start appearing all over the world.

But before everybody could rush in and question the boy, they all heard the sound of loud clapping.

"My, didn't we just see something interesting" Said a voice, nobody recognized except Kira Hitomiko and Tsunami Jousuke who eyes slowly became wide open from shock.

That...voice.

It can't be.

They all slowly turned and almost bent over from the shock.

Who know the appearance of three people could shock the whole field.

 _But then again those people were Xene, Torch and Gazelle._

And scene!

Next chapter, Xene comes to pick Blaptox up, coming face to face with Kira Hiroto and this realities version of his former family. Meanwhile everybody but the three are confused as to why Blaptox personality does a one eight and he speaks to them in a respectful tone. Review/fav and follow!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Inazuma eleven

Enjoy!

Everybody couldn't help but stare at the new arrivals, the ending of the FFI tournament was still fresh in everybody's mind.

After all, who wouldn't remember the group of children who burst onto the pitch and the red head whose eyes and voice were so cold, that you wouldn't believe it came from the mouth of a child and who could also jump at an unbelievable height and come down as if nothing happened.

What was worse was that it was broadcasted all over the world.

Who would have thought that some of the children who just vanished would reappear months later on such a small island?

When Kira Hiroto was shown the footage from his sister of the boy who looked like him as a child, it never really sunk in.

But now coming face to face with the boy in real life, his appearance had him and his family staring with wide eyes.

Xene ignored how many eyes were on him and said to Blaptox. "Let me be the first to offer you congratulate you. Blaptox" in his usual cold monotone.

Kira Hiroto felt a shiver run down the spine, especially Kira Seijirou who owned an orphanage full of kid's.

 **My god.**

This boy didn't look that much older than the kid's he saw every time he walked through the door, and yet the boy was so lifeless, none of the joy from childhood shone through his eyes instead they showed a story of headship and grief.

What kind of background did this boy have?

What kind of monster thought it was okay to raise a child this way?

And who on earth was a Blaptox?

They were all about to find out.

'Aiden Dewback' stepped forward and said. "Xene-sama, what are you doing here?"

Wait.

What!?

Ch 24: Similarities between the two worlds

Xene-sama!?

The red head didn't look surprised to be called in such a manner.

"I've obvious here to pick you up" Xene said, before turning to both Torch and Gazelle and said. "Although, I didn't expect to be followed"

"Don't blame us, blame the principle." Torch said.

"He wants us to make 'friend's'" Gazelle said.

And Xene inwardly sighed.

Did that man just want to see chaos everywhere he went, by bringing the two captain's along?

Meanwhile Blaptox was shocked that his vacation was already over, living in space meant that he had no concept of time.

Plus, he was startled to see, Xene, had managed to wrestle his gravity defying hair into submission to make it look passable on Earth.

"Who know we'll ended up seeing something interesting" Torch said, looking at Blaptox who froze under his gaze.

A human producing a Kenshin?

Now that was new.

 **It's Prominance captain Torch!** Blaptox thought in awe.

And that meant the alien was of higher rank than him.

If he dared to offend this person...

"N-Nice to meet you, sir." Blaptox said, bowing, doing a completely one eighty from his attitude a couple of minutes ago, making everybody blink owlishly at him before Blaptox realized he hadn't greeted Master Rank Captain Gazelle and turned around and said. "N-Nice to meet you too, Sir."

"I'm surprised, he has manners" Gazelle said, not talking about his own lack of manners.

Everybody, who was human was looking on in confusing, was this the same boy who made them frown by his bad attitude?

Tsunami was especially shocked.

"Xene, you taught him well." Torch said, getting a big head.

Xene decided to ignore Torch inflated ego for now, and walked up to Blaptox and said. "Now that you've awaken your Kenshin. You will be moved to Eplison, as soon as you have the skills of Gemini Storm"

"Eplison?" Somebody said, what on earth was 'Eplison' and 'Gemini Storm'?

And they weren't the only one's wondering this to.

And Blaptox realized Xene wasn't speaking to him as a guardian but as a superior.

"Yes, sir" He said, shocking those who watched.

"I expect you to listen to Reize, even though you're schedule for a higher rank" Xene said.

"Yes, Sir" Blaptox said, in awe that Xene could call his captain by his name, if he tried that...

He shuddered inwardly.

 _My god, are they really children?_ Everybody who was Human thought, watching the military like exchange between the two boys.

'Aiden' sounded like a solider answering to his superior.

Meanwhile Xene know he couldn't stay here for long, Blaptox altered appearance was timed.

He couldn't allow Blaptox to drop his disguise here, it would cause even more of a headache and Blaptox would never be able to join human society because of all the people after his blood.

The best case scenario was that people thought somebody reported his death wrong, the worst-case scenario was Blaptox being put in a testing lab, and he was pretty sure the principle would abandon him there and then, because if he broke him out of one, another one would just throw him back in.

After all, when people think they can achieve immortality, the dark natures of people really shine and the drive was frightening even to Alien's.

"Are you done, yet, Xene?" Torch said, coming down.

"If your going to complain, then go and find something to do, that doesn't involve burning thing's" Gazelle said, "After all, this is a tropical island"

"I don't just burn things!" Torch said.

"Sure, you don't. You're not fooling anyone. We all know your room is on fire" Gazelle said, while his room was a winter wonderland.

"How do you know what's inside of my room!?" Torch said.

Everybody watched the two go back and forth, they could have sworn, Torch eyes began to burn and the temper around got hotter, the more worked up he got, while Gazelle was clearly enjoying outsmarting the idiot.

It was easily to withstand the heat.

"Enough you two" Xene said, getting them to stop fighting. "If this goes on, you both will turn this entire island into a mix of fire and ice" fire and ice don't mix, no matter how you try to force them to get along.

This was why, even the teacher's made sure the two were never together in one class or those similar to them, were ever put together.

"What does, he means?" One reporter said, what did the boy mean that if the two-clashed, fire and ice would consume the island?

"Who cares if this island goes down. There just some humanoids on it." Torch said.

As everybody who was human looked at him like they were just slapped.

Those who hadn't heard Torch months ago, were shocked by his phrasing.

H-Humanoids!?

Why did it sound like, it not only insulted them but the boy was claiming he was from another planet!

"We're trying to leave peacefully not sink the island" Xene said, "I'll rather not have countless people after my head." Plus his father loved sending him to Earth to pick up cake or do some odd job's.

It was obvious to everybody that the boy 'Xene' held the most power in the strange group of teens.

"Excuse me"

A camera was suddenly thrust into Xene face. "We would like to do an interview" the match had long since been forgotten by everyone.

"I'm sure a lot of our viewers are dying to know, exactly what you three are." A women with round glasses said. "There has been a lot of theories on the internet for quite some time now. Some are saying, what happened at the end of the tournament was staged. Others are saying, you and your group are really some secret government weapon's that got out. Some are saying you are kids who managed to develop some power's while a few, are saying that are you beings from another planet. Will you confirm or reject any of the Theories? There is also the matter of some speculating, that you might be a relative of the famous 'Kira Hiroto'"

She could practically smell the scoop in the air.

Something told her, the children before her were amazing and would get her onto the front page.

Xene didn't say anything, if he didn't have experience with taking care of the Kira foundation in his past life, which required him to be stalked by the press, he would have been nervous.

He wondered if this world would expose the existence of Alien's the same way, his past world did.

But knowing how many troublesome aliens this world seemed to have, it wouldn't be farfetched if one of them revealed their existence and a killed a few human while doing so.

It was Gazelle who talked and said. "What, we are is none of your business. We, just merely came here to get some fresh air. If all you can do, is gossip, than my expectations for the human race is clearly too high."

Torch snorted and said. "You have expectations for these humanoid's? Amusing"

Meanwhile Xene's eyes had found his way to a certain red-haired man who was looking at him.

No, staring at him.

Their eyes connected and Xene saw the rest of the Kira family.

Boy was it weird, seeing the original Hiroto alive and well, and grown up with his former family.

He then turned back, as if dismissing them as unimportant.

The Kira family weren't used to being brushed off like, nobodies and were about to say something, when..

It happened.

Suddenly a beeping sound started coming from Blaptox, who had been waiting patiently, wrist and his form start to waver.

Xene eyes widened slightly.

The countdown on the disguise was almost finished.

There were camera's here.

He could not let, the world see Blaptox true appearance.

He moved fast.

Faster than a human being could see.

Blaptox was surprised when Xene suddenly grabbed him by the arm and he felt a tugging session as he was beamed away, right in front of countless people.

When he came to, he was in his room and running to the toilet to throw up.

His appearance changed back into his original appearance as he throw up and he managed to hear.

"When you go down to Earth next time, do not **ever** let somebody see your true appearance" Xene said, not caring that Blaptox was throwing up due to the teleportation.

 _Fuck, you asshole!_ Blaptox thought, he couldn't help but feel a little restatement towards Xene.

Xene should have warned him that he was going to teleport like that!

It might be fine for an alien, but he wasn't used to having his stomach suddenly in his mouth or his leg suddenly up his backside as he flow as such high speed.

"School's start's tommrow. Make sure you show up for practice for Gemini Storm." Xene said and then Blaptox heard the sound of a door being shut.

Xene know fully well that he would once again be on the news's and so would Blaptox, but as long as Blaptox kept his head down, the three years would fly by and barely anybody would remember what happened today.

However, unlike his past life, the first ever sighted Kenshin would be reported and several years from now when Fifth Sector rules soccer, there won't be anybody who didn't know who Blaptox fake persona was.

 **He was back.**

Blaptox was thankful, that the sun, that had been trying to drill a hole through him for the past couple of day's was no longer present and he could finally get a good night's sleep without trying to sleep through an unholy amount of noise.

Although, he would miss surfing.

There was just something about being on the board that struck a chord within him, sometimes for fun, he would imagine he was riding alongside somebody else.

As ridiculous as that sounded.

And he would miss how, nobody would look at him with hate in their eyes, judging everything he did.

It was nice to get a breather and just be him.

Than he remembered that, his captain was most likely going to increase the gravity around his body again and groaned.

He was not looking forward to it.

 _Unknown to him, his fake persona would reach worldwide status._

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the day of one of the Gemini Storm match's and Blaptox is put on the bench, he is amazed by the team's agility. Review/fav and follow!


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Once again, the appearance of Xene and his fellow Captains had caused quiet an uproar amongst the natives.

But what really branched out of the island, was the name 'Aiden Dewback', the boy who managed to bring out something frightening from his body while playing soccer and it wasn't a special move.

But what really blow this thing up, was that several days later in another part of the world, a child was also reported to have unlocked their own version of the 'creature' that appeared on that day.

Once it was confirmed, it was studied and people found out, you couldn't touch it or talk to it and for some strange reason it only came out while playing soccer.

The method to activating it was, putting yourself under a huge amount of stress and have your emotions run extreme high, however not everybody could unlock this special power.

Those who did, became unstoppable on the field of soccer and could only be stopped by those who use the same power.

Aiden Dewback, had started a new era in Humanity and many want out to locate the boy, even locating his house.

Only to be told by the servants that the 'Young Master' was currently back at school and if they wish for an interview, then they would need to contact the school Principle.

However, the trouble was.

None of them could find out anything about 'Alius Academy'

Ch 25: Blaptox chooses to abandon his Humanity.

It's has been half a year since Blaptox enrolled into Alius academy and as soon as he came back from his holiday, he was soon forced to stare at the ground, because the massive gravitational pull was back.

His first mistake, was unleashing the confidence that he had gained seeing his increased strength and use that, to push himself up.

The ending wasn't pretty.

He ended up in the nurse's office, due to severe blood losses and certain parts of his body were bent a weird way.

And it wouldn't be the last time he ended up there, either.

As his strength grow, the nurse would often find him occupying one of her bed's, to the point, she even had a bed prepared just for him.

Yes, it was humiliating, having those who were walking by, see him everytime, but he bared the shame.

It took him a full two months after his break, to be able to finally stand on his own two feet and be able to kick an Alius grade ball without cracking one of his bones.

A massive accomplishment.

His captain must have saw this, because one day, he announced.

"Blaptox. You'll be accompanying us to the next tournament" Reize said, leaving him in shock and the rest of the team as well.

Noticing this, the alien said. "Is that a problem?"

"N-No, sir" Blaptox said quickly, while happiness bloomed in his heart.

His first Alius academy match!

He was so happy that he excitedly told Xene about it, even though the alien, gave no indication that he was interested in seeing words come out of his mouth.

Blaptox just appreciated that Xene was willing to listen to him, even though the alien was reading while doing it.

His excitement grow in the day's leading up to game day and when he was told, they will be traveling by ball, he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Teleportation, just didn't agree with him.

Being inside an Alius grade ball, was certainly a very interesting experience for him, to his shock, the ball was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

If words could describe the interior of the ball, it would be that it was a spaceship, the kind that you only see on Television.

His eyes couldn't help but sparkle seeing cool alien technology.

No matter, how much the other's laughed at him for being impressed, he just continued to look on in awe.

They just couldn't understand how amazing it was, for a human being to see the inside of a real life alien spacecraft.

He was told to sit down as the ball traveled at a speed much faster than speed of light and he soon told to stand on a round platform, something about leaving an impact when they all came out, which he really didn't understand.

Anyway.

When they finally emerged, they looked very impressive to the outside alien's, since they were standing in some kind of formation.

It was then that Blaptox met his coach for the first time.

A person who didn't have eyes in his head but instead in his hands, if he wasn't so used to the strange and creepy, he would have screamed and ran, instead of being slightly surprised.

The man introduced himself as 'Gal', he was one of five coach's, that only show up on game day, meaning all five teams were self-taught by their own captains.

Than the team was shown to where Gemini Storm will be staying for two days.

They only had twenty minutes to settle in before, they were called for their first match and he was put on the bench.

The stadium they were in, was appropriately called 'Porcupine Stadium' in human language, Blaptox couldn't pronounce it, when he read the words because his mouth couldn't say the vows.

The Stadium looked like a normal stadium, until you notice the patches of grass that looked a bit off and the spikes that kept on coming out of them every couple of seconds at random.

Blaptox, had never seen a stadium that worked against a player before, this kind of Stadium would frighten anybody and yet all he could see was calm faces.

The other team, noticeably had spikes on their body, so they looked right at home while those on Gemini Storm, did not even blink at the danger in front of their eyes.

You certainly won't see this on Earth.

Blaptox was than surprised to so many different kinds of alien's in the stand's, it made him realize, just how big the galaxy was compared to him.

The whistle was blown and it was Gemini Storm ball.

The moment they got the ball, Blaptox saw just how fast he had to be, to be a regular on the team.

Just seeing them all run forward, had him in shock.

If he had seen so much strangeness just by going to Alius academy, there was no way, he would be able to see anything with that speed.

The other team seemed to be surprised by his team's speed as well, as they fearless rushed into the pitch, if a spike came up, the ball would be passed.

However, the other team was good as well, they soon intercepted the ball after the first pass.

The other team had clearly done their research into Gemini Storm but nobody on Gemini Storm lost their composure.

In fact, Blaptox couldn't help but notice how quickly each team mate gave up, in trying to get the ball back, both irritating the opponent and fill them with confidence.

"Is this really Alius Academy?" He heard from one of the members on the opponent's team. "It looks like this year; the cup is ours. I don't know why they're so, feared? They're nothing special."

Blaptox couldn't help but feel insulted and clench his hand's.

It felt like, they were insulting him as well.

In no time at all, the opponent had shamelessly appeared in front of the goalie, who didn't even look interested in what was going on.

"If you're not even going to look at the ball, than it will be easy to score." Said, the alien who was dribbling the ball.

Suddenly, the alien whistled and seven very strange looking penguins with red fangs for teeth appeared out of the ground.

 _What the hell is that!?_ Blaptox thought, looking at the strangest group of Penguins he had ever seen.

Then two of the players team mates, ran up and the player kicked the ball, suddenly the ball turned into a blue and white fire ball, before being attacked by the strange looking penguins increasing the balls power and speed, because of the much faster rotation.

The players team mates fearlessly, kicked the ball at the same time, before letting it go.

"GENIMI PENGUIN D!" All three sounded.

Blaptox felt anger at that name.

It was clear, this move was developed to give Genimi Storm a big slap in the face.

Suddenly a very powerful shot was going towards Genimi Storm's goal, even from here, Blaptox could feel the power from that shot.

It got his heart pounding.

He didn't know even he was smiling, but the coach sure did.

 _What a weird, human._ Gai thought.

"Alright, this shot is going in!" All three said, and those who watched couldn't help but think so too, the goalie put up no defense.

However, the shot did not go in.

The goalie just casually grabbed the ball and yawned.

.

.

A deep silence spread throughout the stadium, as many couldn't believe what just happened.

"Is that it?" The goalie said, yawning, before he throws to Reize.

The goalie, had no idea that the other team had spent several week's coming up with that special move just to fight Alius academy, his actions had crushed the blazing spirit within them.

However, it could got worse from there.

It was like a flame had been lit inside Genimi Storm and they were all suddenly much faster and very flexible.

Reize, put out the word to the rest of the team, that their opponent should not be allowed to touch the ball.

And they all obeyed.

Not a single person on the opposite side touched the ball.

Before his very eyes, Blaptox bore witness to a brutal crushing defeat.

Genimi Storm was eating their opponent alive, not a single person got the ball other than to do a kick off and to make matters worse, Genimi Storm was even using their opponent's bodies to pass the ball to each other.

It was barbaric and if this was Earth, people would be shouting for them to stop.

But this wasn't Earth.

There was no shouts for them to stop.

There was no shout's full of horror.

There was no shout's, calling Genimi Storm a group of savages.

Just cold, hard, silence.

In the end, the game only lasted ten minutes, because the other team was too injured to play.

Genimi Storm had taken them all out, including those on reserves.

Genimi Storm, not only killed their spirit but also injured their bodies too.

Who know's, how much time it would take, for them to heal?

And that was assuming that they even had the courage to pick up a Soccer ball again.

And this the team he was part off?

Did Xene do this too, whenever he want out to play!?

Was this the attitude of the strong?

"To think, it would be such a shock to you" Said, a voice from beside him, making him jump out of his skin.

Blaptox blinked, he didn't even realise the first match was over and he was staring outside the window at the emptiness of space, he turned around to find none other than Xene.

He almost had a heart attack seeing the Alien, and so did the aliens who were walking by.

It was Xene from Alius Acedmy top team, Genesis!

Many of them, were scared stiff at the sight of him.

What the hell was he doing here!?

Was he going to play in the tournament?

Xene, caught the scent of extreme fear in the air towards him.

Blaptox unaware of the complete fear around Xene, said. "Xene-sama? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Blaptox. I had some free time, so I thought I would watch Genimi Storm." Xene said, making Blaptox blink.

Wait, Xene was in the stands!?

HE DIDN'T NOTICED HIM AT ALL!

He would have thought, he would be able to pick Xene out from the crowd!

"Although it's perfectly understandable that you were put on the bench on your first match. Being put out there, would do more harm than good." Xene said.

Xene words were like a knife to his heart.

Such brutal worlds...

But it was the truth.

"Xene-sama. Can I ask you something?" Blaptox said.

"I have exactly three minutes left, so made it quick" Xene said.

"Well...are all the match's like that?" Blaptox said, and Xene, suddenly understood.

The human boy was in shock.

"Yes" Xene said, "It is important for Alius academy to crush their opponent."

"Carnt we just, win?" Blaptox said, "I saw my opponent's eyes. Why did the team have to crush their spirits?" Who knows how many, would dare to play soccer again after such a defeat?

"Blaptox. This isn't a playground or Earth." Xene said, "You have to change your attitude. This might fly on Earth but out here, you will be mocked for being too soft. You will be taken advantage of, because of your kind heart. Do you think, if the situation were reversed, Genimi Storm wouldn't be crushed like that? Because we're strong, it's only naturally that there will be those who want to pull us off our throne and trample all over us. If you cannot handle the reality, then tell your captain Reize that you've resigned. I'm sure many others would jump to take your place."

And the worse thing about it was, Xene looked at him, like he wasn't even there.

Blaptox suddenly understand that if he backed out now, he would kiss being acknowledge by Xene goodbye and even his Captain would look at him, like he was trash.

Who knows how worse his school life would be, if everybody know, he backed out because he was 'too kind', he would not only be hated, he would be the laughing stock of the whole school.

He didn't have a place to hide and be around people, who wouldn't hate him for anything he did.

He only had Alius academy and Xene.

If he lost both of them, he wouldn't have a reason to live.

Didn't he already decide that he would abandon his humanity to become a Monster?

And besides, he had nothing to tie him down to his humanity, so what use was it, keeping it?

So, he said with a smile. "I wouldn't dream of quitting. I'm going to ride this wave all the way to the end"

And then the impossible happened.

 **Xene's lip's twitched upwards.**

Blaptox, wouldn't have noticed it, if he hadn't subconsciously engraved every part of Xene's face into his mind and he was left stunned.

"Well, that's good to hear" Xene said, "I also came to inform you, Genesis has a big tournament coming up, soon. The principle likes to scare people, every once in a while, by sending Genesis out to play at random Tournaments, so you won't see me for a month. We will keep in contact through communication provided by the school."

And all Blaptox could do was nod in a daze, as Xene turned around and left, via teleportation.

Did Xene, just smile?

"hehehe"

Before he know it, he found himself laughing stupidly, making lots of aliens who were walking by, look at him like he was crazy.

But he didn't care!

A smile from the usual cold and emotionless Xene, was like the alien was given him a hug.

It made him feel warm inside, realising he had done good by choosing to abandon his Humanity.

His dream was to get Xene to hug him for real and say he was proud of him.

Becoming a monster seemed to be the Key, to getting into Xene heart.

Or did, the Alien even have a Heart?

Actually, what was Xene true appearance outside his 'base' form?

Blaptox eyes burned with childish curiosity.

However, little did he know, abandoning his Humanity would be easier said than done.

 _That night, he met a boy named Fubuki Shirou in a dream..._

And scene!

Next chapter, Blaptox and Fubuki Shirou finally meet in the dream world, however Shirou quickly realizes that there is something wrong with his brother and starts to suspect Atsuya, may actually, be alive. Meanwhile Blaptox think's that 'Fubuki Shirou' is just figment of his imagination and is confused by what he talks about. Review/fav and follow!


	26. Chapter 26

Author Note: MERRY CHRISMAS, EVERYBODY!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Blaptox blinked in confusion, for some reason he was facing the Sky which reminded him of the one, back on Earth.

He sat up and to his shock, he found himself lying in a snowy environment.

Everywhere he turned, he saw nothing but snow.

But it wasn't cold.

Which surprised him.

Had he been kidnapped!?

Being surrounded by Alien's who wouldn't mind if he was dead, he couldn't help but think of this.

Would the Alien who kidnapped him, come back?

But more importantly... could he win against them in a fight?

Most likely not.

So not wanting to die, he began to run, hoping to find some sign of cavillation's and somehow get himself out danger.

To his shock, the moment he began to run, the environment around him gave way to a scenery he know he had never seen before, but was strangely familiar to him.

Close to him was a small cave made out of ice and a tree that had an old tire on it, there was even a large slop.

But what really shocked him was finding out, he was not alone in this space, because there was somebody else here with light gray hair building a giant snow man.

From the build and height, the person was male.

Was he the alien who kidnapped him?

He was hoping that the alien was a water-based lifeform that could barely use its powers.

And as if feeling his gaze, the person turned around and he went in shock.

 **He was dreaming.**

How else could he explain what he was looking at?

This guy face was almost identical to his own!

Ch 26: A forgotten dream shared by Two Brothers

Shirou Fubuki know he was dreaming, he was not surprised to see his brother in front of him, after his family's death, Atsuya was the only one who would constantly appear in his dreams.

But he would always end up being nothing but an illusion.

Sometimes he would appear in his dream about his past.

Sometimes he would appear and just stand there saying nothing.

It was very rear for dream Atsuya to actually say something, so he fully expected Atsuya to just stand there and watch him.

But shouldn't Atsuya have passed on, already?

Than was this Atsuya just his mind coming up with an image?

This image of Atsuya looked way older than the day, he died.

So, Shirou just ignored his brother's 'image' and then carried on making a snow man until he woke up.

But what he happened next, left him shaken up.

"Weirdo"

The 'image' of his brother exactly spoke!

He turned around and looked on with wide eyes, convinced he heard wrong.

Than his 'image' of his brother spoke again.

"Your like what? 15 or 16 and you're making a snow man?" Blaptox said, putting his hands behind his head "Well, I guess it's okay for you to do it. But if I do it, I'll be the laughing stock of my whole school, for sure."

But if he made a snowman with Xene-sama...

That was a whole different matter entirely.

He sighed.

He could only dream.

The 'Projection of his mind' looked at him, like he was growing several heads on his neck.

"Well, whatever" Blaptox said, wondering what to do while he was waited for himself to wake up.

"A-Atsuya?" The projection said.

Shirou was stunned, in all his dreams, his brother image never talked this much.

Meanwhile Blaptox froze.

Atsuya.

That name was like he had been hit by lightening.

Something about that name just struck a cord in him but what frustrated him was that he couldn't figure out why, because his mind just came out blank.

"Look pal" Blaptox said, turning to the 'Projection'. "I don't know who you think I am, but I don't know who this 'Atsuya'."

Shirou looked ready to bend over from shock.

Wait, what!?

"So, you do and I do me. We can both stay out of each other's way." Blaptox said, imagine a board in his mind and just as he expected, the exact image appeared right in front of him, he might as well go 'Snowboarding'.

How hard can it be, to transition from water to snow?

He picked it up the board and headed for the ledge, only to be stopped by the annoying 'projection' from his mind.

"What do you mean, you don't know who 'Atsuya' is. That's your name" Shirou said, there was a shocking suspicious growing in his mind.

Blaptox blinked and said with a laugh. "My name? Look pal, my name is Blaptox. I don't know how my brain came up with, you but you've funny" before he said in a very inhuman way which he learnt watching those around him. "You must be Human. The look in your eyes isn't one of a complete prick"

Throughout, all the races he's met, there were a few who had this 'projection' look in their eyes especially when they looked at him.

Like, Xene's Alien snake friend and the Human's he had met when he was on Earth.

The 'projection' in front of him, didn't have that 'I know your human, so your automatically your garbage' look, that he was faced on a daily basis.

And Shirou couldn't believe what was coming out his brother mouth and how he was being looked at by him.

"Atsuya. What is wrong with you?" Shirou said, grabbing hold of him. He felt solid. "It's me Shirou, your brother. Why does it feel like you have forgotten me? Have you forgotten about our parents? What about the people at Hakuren? What about the time you were with me even though you no longer had a body?"

What kind of cruel dream was this?

He thought, he had stopped feeling things when it came to his dreams, with his brother in it.

Never would he thought, he would have a dream where his brother did not know who he was.

" **You have exactly five seconds to get your hands off me.** " Blaptox voice came out cold. "Or I'll snap your wrist."

"What?" Shirou said, in shock, letting him go.

Just because he was human did he think, he would act like one.

Who was he?

He was Blaptox, the only Human who made it into Alius Academy.

The only Human who had passed the Test, that should have crimpled him for life.

He was the only Human who had come under, such an amazing person like 'Xene-sama' wing.

The fact that this 'projection' dared to touch him so casually, with such a weak look in his eyes was downright insulting.

And what was worse, the sight of those eyes, were stirring up something in him that he deemed useless a long time ago.

He then pushed the 'projection' out of the way and said. "I'll let it slid this time, but if you dare touch me again. I will carry out my threat."

Than he pushed the board and stood on it, the snow helped him to slid down and his body just did the rest.

He wasn't surprised because this he was in a dream body, despite so much snow splashing his way, he couldn't feel any of it.

Meanwhile Shirou who was still in shock, couldn't believe how fast he actually was, on the snow board.

His was going at a speed even he had a hard time trying to follow with his eyes, it was like both of them lived in completely different speeds.

Soon Blaptox got bored.

It was no fun, riding on a board, if there was no wind rushing pass his face and his stomach did not feel the high, every time he suddenly jumped while at a weird angle.

There was no use Snowboarding, then.

Blaptox stopped and the board was gone under his feet.

Damn, when was he going to wake up?

At least, when he was awake his environment was certainly interesting.

He clawed out of the slop and was surprised to find the 'Projection' still there.

"When are you going away?" He asked, annoyed.

The projection had a weird expression on his face, before determination appeared.

"My name is Fubuki Shirou" The projection said. "But everybody calls me Fubuki"

"Fubuki, huh?" Blaptox said, "Maybe, I'll remember that name if you ever show up in my dream again"

The Projection creepy stared at him.

But it would take more than that to scare him.

"Your name is Blaptox, right?" 'Shirou' said, "Where do you live? I live in Hokkaido"

"Hokka-what?" Blaptox said, surprising Shirou as he said. "What's with that long name? The only place I've been to is some place called Oumihara"

"Wait, Oumihara!?" Shirou said.

Atsuya had been Oumihara!?

He had never been.

"Those people really know how to party" Blaptox said, "Did you know, they have a festival every night? I was lucky that I learnt how to sleep through anything. There was even this crazy pink haired dud who would drag me to play soccer"

"Wait, you want there recently?" Shirou said.

"Yeah, I want there for my holiday" Blaptox said.

For the first time ever Shirou looked at him, with an emotion he would only look at Xene with.

Hope.

"Blaptox, I want you to tell me seriously." Shirou said, confusing him. "Are you alive?"

"What do you mean 'Am I alive!?" Blaptox said, "Of course I am. If I was dead, my official Guardian might raise hell."

Or do nothing.

Something changed in Shirou eyes and Blaptox was shocked when he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

But instead of pulling away, for some reason he stood still and took it.

Maybe it was because he felt the other guy's body tremble.

He didn't like this.

He didn't expect the first hug he would remember getting, would come be from a Projection instead of Xene-sama.

If possible Shirou hugged him tighter and said. "Atsuya, just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you."

If his twin brother really was alive, then that would change everything.

He would have somebody related to him by blood out there and he would no longer ache at being the only surviving member.

Yes, he know there was something wrong with his brother, but just to touch a part of him in reality would mean so much to him.

 _That word again._ Blaptox thought, snapping out of his trance.

Shirou was surprised to suddenly be yank apart from his brother by a strong force.

"Don't touch me" Blaptox said, with venom. "Only Xene-sama, is allowed to touch me this way."

 _Xene-sama?_ Shirou thought, he felt like he had heard that name before but without the horrific.

Than Blaptox laughed and said. "You said, You were going to find me? You better off giving up"

"Why?" Shirou said.

"Because we're I am. A species such as Human Being cannot enter without permission" Blaptox said, "Imagine a world, where all you have to do, is look outside and see the whole universe. Where people which Human's would call Monster's live. A world where being world class meant nothing. You can spend a thousand year's and still won't be able to find it. To enter this world, you have to have permission from above."

"Then I'll get permission" Shirou said.

"Well, good luck with that" Blaptox said, "If by some Miracle you do obtain entrance, into my world. Try not to get eaten alive."

Suddenly Blaptox form began to thin out, becoming more and more transparent with each passing second.

Finally, he was waking up!

"WAIT!" Shirou yelled, trying to grab hold of him but Blaptox disappeared just like that.

#Reality#

Blaptox opened his eyes, to find himself on the floor and his Gemini Captain looking down on him.

"Practice, starts in 30 minutes, get dressed" Reize said, before he left.

Blaptox wanted to sleep more but he didn't dare to, he scratched his head as he got off the ground.

Why did he feel like he had just forgotten a very important dream?

Oh, well...

#With Xene#

Xene sighed, despite being at a tournament of his own, the Principle still sent him out to buy cake.

What was with his father and cake?

The man didn't even eat it!

He just saw the man pop a slice into his nose and bin the rest!

You would think he was getting high on cake!

So he forced to go back to Earth and walk through the doors to the familiar cake shop to pick up his father's order's.

But when he was about to leave, he heard.

"Excuse me" somebody said, from right next to him.

However, he didn't even have to look to know who that voice belonged to.

"Do you have some time, I'll like to talk?"

The owner of the voice was none other Lina Shilla.

 _She had finally found him._

And scene!

Next chapter, having some time Xene allows Lina to question him. There will be time skip when Blaptox finally graduates from Genimi Storm into Epilson. Review/fav and follow!


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

To think he was really here, Lina Shilla couldn't believe it.

She had been chasing the mysterious boy who bore a resemblance to her brother for months and yet whenever he appeared, he would vanish just as quickly, without a trace.

Aiden Dewback, the boy who past was mysterious enough for the boy to show up, hadn't shown up since then and none of his apparent relatives were talking.

She honestly couldn't believe it when she found out the same mysterious boy, was apparently very frequently seen entering and exiting a cake shop, apparently, he was a very frequent customer.

She honestly did not expect to see the actual boy she was looking for after hanging out at the café for several days.

His appearance was just as mysterious as the first time she had seen him and she couldn't believe that she managed to get him before he disappeared to who knows where.

"I think we should talk somewhere more private." Xene said, dropping all honorifics from the last time they had talked, making her raise an eyebrow.

She then followed him to a nearby park, she had no idea that Xene had set up a field around the park so that when they were talking, to those outside, they would think there was nobody there.

He then sat on a nearby bench, the bag full of cake in his right hand but she didn't sit down.

But he didn't care.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He said.

He know this was going to be a very long chat.

Ch 27: A well placed warning and time skip.

"Don't you think you're being too rude in your speech?" Lina said.

"Oh, you mean what you people call Honorific?" Xene said, finding it amusing. "I did that before, because I was trying not to stand out. But right now, I see no reason to use it. So, what is your first question?"

Only now was she seeing for herself that the boy in front of her was no longer then boy she had met on that soccer island.

"Fine then" She said, "Why don't you start by telling me your real name? Anybody who has done a little bit of digging can find out the name you gave me is false."

"True, I only give out that name because my real name is connected to a man who has quite a foothold on this planet" Xene said, "But I will tell you my first name. It's Xene."

"This planet?" Lina said, of course she had picked up on that. "Are you trying to say you're not from this planet"

The existence of Aliens was still hard for her to believe, she still thought like many others, that he was a boy born with special abilities or had partook in an experiment.

"I have no need to act human anymore and the existence of life on other planets, is still thought to be just a concept amongst you people, so I don't really care if you believe it or not" He said, no wonder alien like to make fun of humans. "All you need to know is that I am Xene, captain of the Master Ranked Team, Genesis of Alius Acedemy"

Lina would never know just how feared the boy in front of her was, across the Galaxy's, school's.

"Let's say I believe you" Lina said, "Then are the kid's you were with.."

"Correct, although Blaptox is a lot more complicated than that" Xene said, "Now it's time for me to ask questions." Surprising her.

"Why are you so fascinated with me?" He said, "Normally people would give up once they realise they can't find me and yet, you spent months tracking me down"

"How did yo..." Lina trailed off, it was then that she thought Xene eyes gave her an eerily feeling, those blank eyes weren't exactly what she would call normal, it felt like he could ready her mind.

That was exactly what he was doing.

The next second Xene got his answer, through her mind and it surprised him.

The reason why she was so fixated on him was because of how he resembled her brother who she loved deeply.

In her eyes, it was like she was seeing a version of her brother who had grown up emotional disconnected from the world, and that didn't sit well with her.

"Interesting" He said, making her confused. "Now for my second question. When a child achieves something, that is thought to be impossible. What reward would you give them?"

"Huh?" She said, not quiet getting it.

" You do work with children, right?" He said.

"How did you.." Now she was officially creeped out.

"I have the ability to look into people's minds. Something that isn't special where I come from." He revealed. "Usually I avoid reading somebody mind because there are some thoughts, I really don't want to know but you look like a woman who shows nothing on her face and does all the talking in her mind and I was right. If I want a straight answer, then I have to look in"

Then he read her mind again.

"And to answer your doubt. Yes, I can really read your mind and it's a bit rude to call me 'boy', by earth standards, right?" He said, shocking her.

"You can really ready my mind" She said, shocked.

"I can do other things as well but that means I would have to actually show it to you, for you to believe" He said, "If I even want to. I can make you forget ever meeting me"

Then something just occurred to her.

"Is that what you did to the Inazuma Eleven?" She asked.

"Hm?" He said, not expecting that.

"The fight you had in that stadium." She said, Xene was honestly amazed that she remembered that, he had long since forgotten about that because he fought all the time with those two.

"Well, yes" He said, "It just did them no good, to remember me." If his father asked them and found out all the things he did just to 'pass the time', it would create a headache for him, he didn't have the strength or skill to block that man out of his mind if the man got interested.

Thing's would very bad for him, if the man found out he had a soft spot for humans.

"And what about me? Are you going to erase your existence from my mind" Lina said, she had made notes back home so she would have known if her mind was manipulated.

"I'm not sure" He said, surprising her. "To do that, I have to go through the hassle of getting rid of the notes you have about me. Erasing the mind of everybody you have talked with about me. It's a very big situation that may take me a couple of weeks, which I don't have time for. And speaking of time"

He looked straight through her and Lina felt the urge to turn around and when she did, she was stunned to find a very pretty girl with blue eyes and blue hair, with two white locks at the sides of her head, wearing the strangest outfit she had ever seen.

It was Belltrixs, the second in command of Genesis.

The girl ignored the women he was talking to.

"Xene. Haven't you stayed on this Inferior planet long enough?" She said, Xene wasn't at all surprised that she detected his illusion and saw right through it. "What are you doing talking to an inferior humanoid?"

"Relax, Belltrixs. I was just about to leave" Xene replied back. "Even I won't escape the Principles wrath if I don't deliver the cake. Also, what's wrong with relaxing for a bit? If we overwork ourselves, it would show in our training later"

And Belltrixs wanted to laugh, what overwork? They were destroying the competition easily but she couldn't fault him on resting, the training was inhuman just to make sure Alius Academy doesn't have any surprises.

Xene then got up and said. "Well, it was pleasant talking to you, Mrs Schiller. But I do have a word of Advice. Stop looking into me and Alius Academy, you might catch the attention of somebody you shouldn't."

"Is that a threat?" She said.

Xene didn't say anything mpre as he was teleported away, Belltrix gave Luna a beneath her look before following after Xene.

Lina was left in thought to mull over what she had learnt.

#3 months later#

"Your not getting passed me, human" Gringo said, midfielder for Gemini Storm.

The person he was addressing, was running straight for him after getting passed the strikers.

Blaptox, who was not only taller but his eyes were fiercer, was going at speeds that deserved to be in Eplison.

He quickly passed him, shocking the alien.

"Too slow" He said, as he passed the other midfielder, now he was facing off with the defenders of the team.

Reize gave the signal for the Defenders to attack.

Coral, Gigu, Ganimede and Karon obeyed.

"Photon Flash!" Karon yelled while spinning around, his body suddenly emitting a dazzling light, that forced anybody to look away.

Blaptox smirked.

 _No problem._

He didn't stop instead he lunged bravely into it, just by force alone, created a wind that knocked the alien in the air.

"What!?" The alien said.

Suddenly it was Coral turn.

"Moonsault Stomp!" She yelled, as he flipped over Blaptox head and came crashing down like a meteor.

Blaptox merely changed his rhythm making him missing his mark.

"What?" The alien said.

"GRAVITATION!" Ganimede yelled.

Suddenly Blaptox body felt a hundred times heavier, but the alien seemed to forget that he had been wearing weights for almost a year.

He know, how to handle his body under intense pressure, to the point he could do it as simple as breathing, seeing him dispel the pressure, around his body, made even the captain surprised.

Only Gigu stood in the way of the goalkeeper.

"Super Shikofumi!" He yelled, lifting his small leg, suddenly a large golden foot appeared above him, heading straight for Blaptox, the wind it generated was no joke.

Blaptox speed worked against him as it was clear he didn't have time to stop, but just before the foot was about to flatten him, he changed direction sharply in a split second, making the foot miss him by a hair, by the time the alien realised it, he had already passed him.

Now it was just Blaptox and the goalkeeper, Gorleo.

"Show me what you've got, human." The pale alien said.

"You sure?" Blaptox said, just before he unleashed his Kenshin.

With a giant shockwave and a yell, a big purple flame was brought forth from his back, it unwrapped itself revealing a mummified hand, a mummified muscly arm and two golden horn's.

When it was all revealed, it revealed a massive, glorious mummified muscly figure that resembled a wolf by its fur.

The Mummified Wolf King

"HERE I GO!" He yelled, kicking the ball to the sky and jumping up at an inhuman height. "BLIZZARD MUMMIFIED WOLF!"

A giant blizzard suddenly swept the area, encasing the ball in ice, as it was shot towards the goal.

But the Goalkeeper didn't panic.

"Black Hole!" The alien yelled, a giant black hole appeared in his palm, determined to suck the ball in.

What he didn't expect was for the ball to completely ignore the hole trying to draw it in, instead he was suddenly knocked off his feet and sent flying, leaving the goal wide open.

When the ball entered the net, it made ice grow along with it, making the goal into a popsicle.

Yes, Fubuki Shirou had done the same thing several years back, but nothing could beat the real thing.

Blaptox, landed on the ground elegantly.

"Better luck next time" He said, smugly.

"He's so fast and that Kenshin. To think, he is the same human from a year ago" One of the team members said, who could believe it.

Not too long ago, Blaptox was struggling to kick a Alius academy grade ball, and now he scored a point from them despite the whole team coming at him together.

"So, did I pass, Captain?" Blaptox said, turning to the captain, Reize, who was watching the match from the side.

"The fact that you can bring out your Kenshin now, more than qualifies you for the Epsilon team" Reize said, he know the envy in his team players hearts, after all, Kenshins were an existence that made one team better than the other's. "I've already notified Desarm that he should be expecting you. From not on, you do not have to turn up for Gemini Storm practises."

"Are you serious?" Blaptox said, in shock before his childish side came out as he yelled.

"HELL YEAH!"

 _He had graduated just in time for the summer holidays._

And scene!

Next chapter, as Blaptox is away having his summer holiday, the Master Rank teams are being informed of his advancement and it becomes a possibility to Torch, Gazelle and Xene that he may reach Master Rank before he graduates. But the real question is, who's team will be on. Review/fav and follow!


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

"What?" Torch the head of the Master Rank team called Prominence said, shocked and he wasn't the only one as he received the news that, Alius academy only human, was now qualified to advance to Epilson.

"The Human boy's progress surprise's even me, but I've received notification from Reize that he has advanced" Desarm said, "I just wanted to inform you, that I'll be receiving him and will request the data from Reize, on him, so that I can use it to grind him."

It was shocking, Blaptox had only been to school for a year and he had not only entered Gemini Storm but was now transitioning to Epsilon.

What kind of faithful encounter did he have!?

Blaptox laughable goal wasn't looking so laughable anymore.

"You may go." Xene said.

"Yes, sir" Desarm said, turning around and disappearing by worm hole.

3.

2.

1.

"Xene" Gazelle said, turning to the red head.

It had begun.

Ch 28: Entering Epsilon- The Military camp.

"I would like to know what the hell is he?" Gazelle said.

"Yes, I would also like to know as well" Torch said, "How can a human not only get on an Alius academy team, but also advance so quickly? Is that boy really human?"

"What if I told you, he got to where he was, through hard work?" Xene said.

"Impossible" Gazelle said, it would be a blow to his huge ego. "Humanoids are known to be weak race, he shouldn't have even past the Gemini Storm team test."

"If a weak Humanoid can advance in a year, doesn't that mean we are trash?" Torch said, if it meant that he could join Xene team, he would have left his position of being captain in a heartbeat, but he even know, he would never hear the word 'Advance' while he was here.

And a weak human had done it in a small fraction, that he's been doing it as a captain.

Impossible.

"Well. I have a theory on how he could advance so quickly" Xene said, inwardly he was congratulating Blaptox on advancing and for delivering a blow to the ego's, he had to deal with every day. But on the outside, he showed none of his happiness. "Have you ever heard of the Human theory called Natural selection?"

"Natural selection?" Gazelle said, as Torch too was listening.

"On Earth, Natural Selection is basically a theory that say's every living thing has to evolve to survive in its surroundings. This goes for Human's as well. This is the reason why Humans can even live in place's that they wouldn't be able to survive in" Xene said, knowing he got their attention "Now, what do you think will happen, if a Human, who has nothing. No memory's, not even a name to his face was forced into an environment, that was as harsh as Alius Academy?"

"Are you saying he evolve just to survive?" Torch said, even he got that.

"Think about it. The gravity alone on this school is far outweighs the one on Earth" Xene said, "How many unknown substances do you think his body has been exposed to, every single day? What about simply reading? If he wasn't force to evolve, how is he still alive? I'm sure if we were to compare Blaptox body to that of a regular human on Earth, we would find a lot of difference's. And what's makes Humans more terrifying is that once they get a handle on the environment, they can imporve by leaps and bounds"

"You seem to know a surprising amount on the Human race, Xene" Gazelle said.

"Not really, I just do my homework" Xene said, "After all, I am taking care of a Human. I don't think the principle will be so forgiving if my actions caused him to die. Blaptox is his favourite new pet, after all."

Luckily, they brought it.

"So, if he's going through 'Natural Selection', what is the likelihood that he would reach Master Rank within the three years, he's here.?" Gazelle said.

"Gazelle, you can't be serious!" Torch said,

"Why not?" Gazelle said, "He's already reach the level of Epsilon. What's stopping him from taking that step to Master Rank? Wouldn't it make sense that he should be placed on Xene team?"

"Oh, your right" Torch said, with a mocking smile. "It's no secret that the only reason why he tried out for Gemini Storm in the first place, was because he was chasing after Xene. Can you imagine how happy he would be, to be on his Hero's team?"

Blaptox worship of Xene was well known, and who could blame him?

In an environment where the strongest stood on top, Xene was at the very top.

A lot of people admired him or hated, wanting to pull him down from his throne, so that they could be on top.

But Blaptox admiration for Xene was a whole new level, that nobody had seen before, he wouldn't let anybody talk bad about Xene.

No matter how many times he got his butt kicked or ended up in his hell hole detention.

"Wither, he gets on my team or not, will depend on his power" Xene said, coldly "If he can't wear his Kenshin and transform into his spirit animal. He will never be on my team, wither he admires me or not. He will never be Genesis material"

"As expected of a cold bastard like yourself" Torch said, "Power comes before anything else. Well, I heard Blaptox personality is very fiery, therefore I think he's more suited to be my team. Let's see if he can survive my Prominence flame. If he can't take the head, then he doesn't deserve to be called Master Rank."

"That's is, if, he get out of Epsilon." Gazelle said, "I heard quite a few stories about how Desarm trains his team. It's not pretty"

"I wonder if he would be saved by 'evolution'" Torch said, laughing "That would be surely be interesting"

Indeed.

Will Blaptox survive Desarm harsh training?

Xene had no idea, that he was about to get a massive headache.

#11 Week's later by Human time#

Blaptox, noticeable more tanner now, before he broke off from school, took of his school uniform.

During the summer holidays, he avoided Tsunami like the plague, hoping the pink hair boy wouldn't be able to remember the day leading to him leaving.

He even chose a different surfing spot and only surfed at night, just to avoid the pink haired.

But unfortunately, he wasn't careful enough, his team mates had seen him and told Tsunami, he ran like hell, easily outrunning Tsunami and ignore any knocks on the door.

Now he was back and looking forward to Soccer, which he learned to be natural towards.

Earth Soccer and Alius Academy soccer was clearly two different kinds of soccer.

He enjoyed Earth Soccer more, because there was no pressure to stay at the top, when he kicked the ball.

Now he had advanced.

He refused to admit, he hugged his Epsilon uniform like a nutjob.

He hung his former Gemini Storm uniform proudly on his wall and dawned his new uniform on, before walking proudly out of the door.

11 weeks was more than enough time to spread the news of his advancement.

He walked with pride in his steps as he walked to the low rank team's training ground.

The guards knew to let him, a huge change from when from he had first encountered them, he passed by some of his old team mates, then turned left.

He turned left!

Just the change in direction was huge for him, he couldn't help but be in awe that the bare walls, he was so used to leading him to Gemini Storm club room, now had carvings on them, as if they were given the royalty treatment and there was more colour on them.

He arrived at the club room and couldn't help but marvel at the team symbol for Epsilon.

But he wasn't going in there, he was apparently supposed to be on the Epsilon only, training field, so he carried on walking, the gravity seemed to get heavier the more he took a step but he wasn't worried, he had tones of training with gravity and pushed through it, until he came to a massive door, two guards were standing by.

They both took one look at him and sneered, obviously not happy that a Human was allowed to come this far, but they could do nothing about it.

They reluctantly allowed him to pass, Blaptox walked through the door with pride in his step's.

He then stared in awe at the gaint playing field that was twice of Gemini Storm own, obviously more money was put into it because he could see there was a room full of equipment that he had never seen before, beside the pitch.

No wonder the players from Gemini Storm work so hard, just to go past these doors one day.

Then suddenly he heard a noise, and the next thing he know, the wind had picked up but in the eye of the wind was a red and white soccer ball, going towards him at speeds that put Reize own to shame.

But instead of fear, he felt excitement and tried to stop it, his foot coming in connect with the ball, was like he was trying to stop a hurricane.

He could feel intense pain running through his leg, but he held on.

He had to-

BOOM!

The ball mowed him down and he was knocked off his feet.

The pain was too much, but he didn't cry out.

What sico kicked that ball at him?

Suddenly somebody teleported in front of him.

It was there Captain, Desarm.

"Your exactly 5.2 seconds later" Desarm said, "I do not tolerate tardiness"

 _Are you serious? What kind of person counts the seconds?_ Blaptox thought but did not dare to say.

"In Reize group, you might have gotten away with it, but you're in my camp now, boy" Desarm said. "I will break you and then re-build you from the ground up. It's not enough to own an Avatar, you're going to have to wear it, to call yourself Master Rank class. Here in Epsilon, you either join the Master Rank or die trying. If your found slowing the team down in anyway, you will be sent to the rejection camp"

 _He's serious!_ Blaptox thought, he had heard of the rejection camp, apparently those who's attitude was too out of whack to handle or failed to make the cut just before their graduation, was sent there.

Being sent to the rejection camp was a disgrace, those who were there, had the status of when he first entered the school.

He did not want to go back there!

"Now then" Desarm said, before yelling. "START RUNNING! EVEN IF YOUR FEET FALL OFF! DON'T STOP UNTIL I SAY SO!"

Maybe it was the military like voice that made him find the strength to get up, he got up and began to run, the stinging in his legs were intense but he passed through the pain.

He ignored the cruel smiles on his other team member's face, as he passed them.

It looks like he was at the very bottom again and had to work his way up.

He started to slow down, to a more bearable speed.

Unfortunately, Desarm wasn't having it.

"If you dare slow down, you'll be doing this for the rest of the week." Desarm said.

Damn you!

"Captain, he just cursed you inside his mind." Maquia said, being 'helpful'.

Shit.

"Is that so" Desarm said, "Then he can clean up after us, for the whole month"

This time, Blaptox did not dare to think of anything.

Just his luck, he had an alien who could read minds, out to get him.

And that's when he noticed the glare.

It was a pretty heavy glare that made sweat pour down the back of his neck, causing him to turn his head.

His eyes met with orange one's.

It was an alien who was tall and had tanned skin, his eyes were orange and his hair was short and spiked to the side.

The Alien was given him quite the murderous glare.

In that moment, the Alien mouthed something that made his eyes widen.

'I will end you, human'

The Alien wanted him dead!

WHY!?

HOW DID HE OFFEND THIS PERSON!?

And scene!

Next chapter, Blaptox finds himself being endlessly harassed by the Alien and realises he should never be alone with him. He ends up asking one of the members of the team why the Alien wants to kill him and realizes he could actually relate to his reason. Review/fav and follow!


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Inzuma Eleven.

Enjoy!

Blaptox could feel the heavy glare on his back.

After the first day, he had learnt his lesson and ran his fastest to get the pitch before or on time.

Desarm madness did not stop there, the alien timed everything, even if he was even a little slow by a millisecond, he would be punished for it.

Being in Epsilon made the harsh training of Gemini Storm look like a joke.

He had gone from the fastest to the slowest in a span of months.

His Sico captain, put him in the school hospital wing within days of entering the team.

His strong body was nothing compared to the force behind Epsilon's kicking power.

He was made to do over time, because he was so new, carrying people's stuff because he was the lowest rank in the team.

But despite that, he was happy to be on the team.

It showed that his dream of finally catching up to Xene and getting acknowledged by him could be reality.

If he worked really hard, then maybe in his third year, he would finally reach Master Rank.

Those who could read his mind, would call him insane.

Did he know how many people had failed to reach Master Rank since the soccer clubs founding?

Suddenly, he felt something graze his cheek.

He looked with wide eyes.

Is that a?

It was a knife.

A knife was lunged into the wall.

He turned around and looked in the direction of where the knife had come from, only to meet a very sharp glare, from the alien named Zel.

Seriously what did he do to offend this person!?

Ch 29: His first friend!?

Blaptox was honestly scared for his life, how do you calm down an alien that was more powerful then you were?

It was a miracle that he was still alive.

Whenever he showed up for team, the alien would always glare daggers at him.

Whenever the captain was talking to him, the aliens glare got a hundred times worse.

When the captain back was turned, he could fully feel the aliens killing intent.

Nobody stepped in, instead they sighed and found it amusing.

At every chance he got, the Alien tried to off him.

It got to the point that he literally feared being alone with the guy and because he did not want to be alone with the guy, he couldn't ask the guy directly why he wanted to kill him, so he could avoid ticking him off.

But he couldn't do that.

So, he did the next best thing.

He waited in the club room after practise and waited until the alien had left along with the Captain, before asking the one person in the room beside him, the big question.

"Crypo. Do you know what the deal is Zel?" He asked the women who was wiping sweat from her face, he had heard the aliens name when the Captain was addressing him.

The female alien smiled slyly and said. "Isn't it obvious? Zel is a Ykx. The same species as the Captain."

"Ykv?" He said, he was surprised to hear that 'Zel' and the captain was from the same race.

"The Ykx is known for their obsession with being the strongest. They will fight anybody proclaiming to be stronger than them. They carnt help it, it's just their born." Cypo said. "You can say it's the reason why the Captain is so obsessed with fighting the captain of Genesis. Even though he knows his out matched."

"What has that got to do with Zel?" He said.

"Zel challenged the Captain to battle years ago and the captain destroyed him. Ykv are also famous for looking up to those who stronger than them after defeating them in battle. So Zel now idolises the Captain and views him as the strongest there is." Cypo said. "To see the Captain being forced to talk and train to somebody who he views as much weaker then him, is the greatest insult to his pride. It's no wonder he wants to kill you. In his mind, you have done nothing to prove to him that your worthy of talking to the Captain."

What the heck? Blaptox thought.

Cypo, then finished and walked away saying. "My advice would be to try and stay alive by getting stronger. Perhaps one day, he would accept you" before walking right through the door.

Blaptox was left alone with his thoughts.

For a week, he had been thinking on how to handle his deadly problem.

He ran at the very sight of the Alien, hoping to live to his third year.

But who was he kidding.

Quickly get stronger just to survive and gain an alien below Xene power, approval, sounded like a joke to him.

But he had to admit that if he didn't get stronger, then he would die under the Aliens hands.

There was a clear gap in power between them, that he couldn't deny.

Then the worst possible thing happened to him, two-month's in.

He was left alone with Zel.

"Zel. Blaptox. You two stay behind and make sure all the machines are working properly" Desarm, their captain said.

Blaptox tried not to show his completely horror on his face while Zel had no problem with showing his smirk.

"Is there something wrong?" Desarm said, seeing Blaptox face.

"U-Ur, no, sir." Blaptox said. "Nothing is wrong Captain. I'll get right on it"

"I have no problem either, sir." Zel said, trying to keep the horrifying smile from appearing on his face.

Desarm and the rest of the team left one by one.

Each time somebody want through that door, Blaptox felt his heart sink a little bit.

Now it was just him and Zel.

Alone.

A very creepily smiling Zel.

"Well, I'll just be-" Blaptox was cut off from trying to run away, when a red and black soccer ball whizzed past his head.

Blaptox made the mistake of turning around and to his horror, he saw that Zel did not just have one Soccer ball but about ten of them, lay by his feet and the alien was in the process of kicking another.

"Human, trash. Die!" The Alien said, as Blaptox ran for his life.

He could feel that the Alien was not going to stop until he had truly killed him today.

Surely, the Principle or Xene wouldn't allow him to be killed right?

A soccer ball hit him in the back and he double over, he coughed up blood.

He had long since gotten used to seeing the colour of his own blood.

The Alien kicked another one and it hit him at the side of his face leaving blood to trail down his eyes.

The accuracy was crazy.

"DIE!" The Alien said, the ball started floating upwards and purple energy began to gathering from his hands, Blaptox had seen this many time's to know what was coming next.

"Ganymede Proton!" The alien yelled.

The energy blasted out of his hands onto the ball, shooting like a beam towards Blaptox, it was too fast for him to dodge.

Shit!

Was he going to die here?

No.

He refused to die here.

He felt energy rising from his chest and soon a familiar purple smoke came from his back revealing his Kenshin.

"MUMMIFIED WOLF KING!" He yelled.

"Nani!?" The Alien said, it was the first time he had seen Blaptox Kenshin.

Then the Kenshin did something shocking, pushed with the will to survive, it lost its form and wrapped itself around Blaptox body.

A wolf's mask formed around Blaptox eyes, his arms was a mix of fur and bandages made armour.

Zel wasn't the only one surprised but the principle who was watching was surprised as well.

Blaptox without thinking, used the bandages around his body to trap the super powered ball, easily stopping it.

His armour disappeared, as the ball fell helplessly onto the floor.

Zel froze and Blaptox made his move.

He charged towards the surprised Alien and tackled him to the ground.

In Zel mind he had lost the battle.

"We're on the same side, you idiot!" Blaptox said, pounding the alien hard.

Zel barely felt his blows.

"I know how you feel but that doesn't mean you have to kill me over it!" He said.

Now this got the alien angry and said. "Feel? I'm not an Human who let's his emotions ru-"

"I know what it's like to look up to somebody much stronger then you and have them not even turn and acknowledge your presence" Blaptox said, stunning the Alien. "Sometimes I get the feeling that Xene-sama wouldn't even bat an eye if I died one day. I break my body on a constant basis, trying to move up the ranks so that I can be right next to his side. I'm only one step away from being declared Master Rank, but never once have I heard the words 'Well Done' from his mouth. And its frustrating because unlike you, Xene-sama is not only the person I look up to but he's the only family, I have, even though we're not blood related"

He still couldn't remember anything from his life on Earth.

He didn't know if he had living parents or even siblings.

And yet he was out here in space, alone with a guardian that was only a guardian in name only.

He couldn't help but feel lonely, at times he could swear that somebody should be sitting right next to him but he couldn't understand his own mind.

If he voiced anything out he would be seen as weak.

His loneliness must have shown in his eyes, because the Aliens eyes widen.

"And do you know how I deal with that frustration and loneliness?" He said, "I don't try to kill anybody that gets close to him for a start, instead I bother the heck out of him"

"Huh?" Zel said.

"I stick to him so much that he will have to look at me, just to get me to leave him alone" He said, as the alien blinked owlishly. "Xene-sama may not look like it but he doesn't use his abilities very often. Even if he wants to kill me, the principle stops him from killing me, so even if he tries he carnt. From that little annoyance alone, at least I know he's thinking about me"

Zel blinked.

Then blinked again.

Before laughing out loud.

He did not even know he could laugh.

"You're so funny, human" The alien said, getting up with ease, Blaptox was forced to tumble of him. "Unfortunately, if I annoy Desarm-sama enough, he will kill me. There is no law in place from stopping my race from killing each other. It takes a certain kind of gutsy person to try and tick somebody like the Head of Genesis off, on purpose"

"A lot of people think I'm crazy but I'll still do it even if I get a little bit of attention while he wishes for my death." Blaptox said.

"And yet you still risk it all" Zel said, before doing the one thing he would never do in front of a human.

Smile.

"I like you Human" Zel said, "You got guts just like my race"

"Unfortunately, I don't think I can qualify for that word 'human' anymore. I've lived at Alius academy for so long, that I don't even think my body is like a normal human being" Blaptox confessed. "I go to Earth on my holiday's and yet I find there is clearly a difference with my body build if I compare it to another soccer player's own"

"Why?" Zel said.

"Don't you know?" Blaptox said, surprised. "Apart from memories of Alius academy, and those few trips to earth. I have no other memory. Even my name was given to me by Xene-sama"

"What?" Zel said, was the boy being serious?

Some of his most precious memories were kicking the stuffing out of people and getting his ass kicked, he didn't know what he would do if he lost all of that.

Then Blaptox had a crazy idea, since the atmosphere around them was strangely nice, considering Zel had tried to kill him not to long ago.

"Zel. Would you like to be my friend?" Blaptox said, going for it.

Zel eyes widened as he asked. "What the Flipdo (hell) is a friend?"

And Blaptox was not surprised.

He had to explain to him what a friend was, sure when the Alien understood it, he got a weird look because the Alien thought the idea of a 'friend' was a joke, but it didn't stop him from saying yes.

Blaptox could not believe it.

He had made his first Alien friend!

#At the same time#

Gazelle, the captain of the Master Rank Team called Dimond Dust stood seemly alone with a blue spotlight shining on him.

"So then" He began.

A new red light shone in front of him, showing Torch, the captain of the master Rank Team called Prominence, in his uniform.

"I can't stand for this!" Torch said, "In a matter of month's not years. The difficulty of entering Alius Academy soccer club has been made a joke by a simple human!"

"I know how you feel" Gazelle said. "And what makes it worse, is it that, that human is Xene's own pet. It's bad enough that Xene himself stands over us as a god. Now we have to watch our back's. I've heard from the Principles own mouth that the human has the potential to enter Master Rank."

Torch 'tch', a human has no business wielding such power and said. "I don't know about you but I'm willing to go into madness just to blow off some steam. There is only so many thing's I can danger in my clubroom before it gets boring. Care to join me?"

"Are you saying we should team up?" Gazelle said, "Now that is madness."

Where they really having this conversation?

Fire and ice don't mix and their fighting had become famous.

Who would have thought, they would be able to have a proper conversation without shouting?

"But I'm sure we can get the backing for our madness." Torch said, "I just want to do something that positively anger's Xene. I want to let him know that he may have the throne but that doesn't mean he has power over us."

"What do you have in mind?" Gazelle said, listening.

"I've got a plan that Xene will absolutely be against, unless it's orders from above." Torch said. "If we do a good job, the principle might even reward us by giving us a title beyond Genesis."

"That is all I need to hear" Gazelle said, on board.

"So, do we have a team up?" Torch said, holding out his hand.

Gazelle answer was to take his hand.

For the first time in history Fire and Ice willingly shook hands.

 _Just like their counterparts._

And scene!

Next chapter, Xene returns from a two month Tournament to find that both Torch and Gazelle are on Earth causing havoc by taking down the best soccer players in the world that took part in the FFI. Earth is going crazy because of their abilities. Review/fav and follow!


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Inzuma eleven.

Enjoy!

"Their doing what?"

Xene usually emotionless tone had an edge to it, he had just come back from the Tournament that his team absolutely crushed and now he was hearing both Gazelle and Torch's next idiocy.

A team up?

He didn't think it was possible in this world, but it seems Miracles do in fact happen.

The reason nobody told him until now, was because both Torch and Gazelle were the few who could provoke an emotional reaction out of him.

And this news's did just that.

They had succeeded in angering him.

Nobody wanted to be around Xene when he was mad.

Ch 30: Shock, the arrival of Aliens.

One Earth, both Gazelle and Torch got to work.

The first school to be hit with the force of both Gazelle and Torch working together was the leader of the FFI team, Big Gigant.

The easy defeat sent shockwaves throughout the whole top-class soccer world.

After all, Big Gigant had crushed their way through the tournament until they met Inazuma Japan.

Everybody was talking about it, apparently not only did the team lose but their school was unfixable.

The Alius team Chaos moved onto the next school that held one or two members of Big Gigant, steam rolling through them.

In a matter of days, a total of three schools had gone down under and over 2, 000 students and players were in hospital, either injured in the match or were unfortunate enough to be near the school or inside it when it get destroyed.

Luckily nobody was dead yet.

But some their injuries changed their lives forever.

If the two combined Master Rank Teams, appearances weren't shocking enough their powers were, the best soccer clubs in the country, were no match in speed and power.

It didn't matter if somebody recorded the match, on game day it was like they hadn't even propagated for it at all.

Something so big, was spreading like wild fire, the media was a buzz, trying to track the mysterious team and get some answer.

They had only been taking down teams for a short time but their infamity was through the roof.

And to many shocked, the two in charge, were the very people who caused trouble at the finals of the FFI tournament.

It didn't take long for them all to be convinced that they weren't from this planet, there was even a global arrest warrant for the team but they all disappeared just as quickly as they appeared.

You would have thought the police would have caught them by now but they couldn't.

When fire and Ice work together, it was very scary what they could do.

After several of them almost died, it was made obvious that the team had absolutely no regard for human life.

When they appeared, the school would either by frozen to the ground or be burnt to the ground.

They caused Trillins in property damage alone, and that's wasn't even counting the hospital fees.

But it did not stop their rampage.

They carried on and what was the most frightening thing about was.

Several schools tried to plead with them because they know they couldn't defeat them head on, but quickly realised they didn't even have a right to refuse.

So many players that were the very best, suddenly realise how big the universe really was.

Everybody who participated in the Tournament was wondering who was next.

They know that eventually their time would come out eventually, the level of fear was something nobody thought they would go through.

The only country that seemed untouched was Japan but even they know they were being kept for last, eventually that monstrous team will come for them.

Who alive could stop those monsters?

Who alive could stop the madness?

It was no secret that many were expecting the members of the world's top team, Inazuma Japan to step up to the plate and defeat these people.

The president of Japan, had built a special underground facility and called all the members of Inazuma japan.

Hoping to train them up to be ready to defend the country and the world.

If they couldn't do it, nobody could.

Then two months into the horror that was unleashed onto the world, it happened.

A black and red soccer club appeared from the sky, informed them that Inzuma Japan were next to be eliminated.

They didn't both going to their schools to take them a couple of members like usual.

Everybody could not help but on edge, they had seen the footage.

Well lack of footage.

They travelled faster than the camera could actually record, they had playback back it in a very special way even see what was happening.

The team that was coming at them was called 'Chaos'.

And to think that the leaders of this monster team were the boys who caused the most trouble at the torment.

Everybody could hardly sleep due to nerves.

When morning came, even the press from the other side of the world came just for this match.

If the very best team in the world could not stop them, then the world was doomed.

To have such pressure on their shoulder's...

Then the clock struck 12 O'clock.

Purple smoke began to appear on the field from literally nowhere, it was the first time Endou and the team had seen it up close.

The smoke was unnatural and ominous just like the monster team that would come out of it.

Cameras were high and people all over the world tuned into their television on to watch the match, the number put the numbers for the FFI to shame.

But not everybody was rooting for Earth to win.

There would always be people who worshipped the aliens just for being aliens and their strength.

Then an intense light shone from the smoke, making everybody go and protect their eyes.

They were shocked to find the team that everybody was talking about appear before them.

And boy, did they look incredibly strong.

"Hello, everybody." Torch said, it felt good not to pretend they were human. "To think we meet again in this way"

"I hope you're ready for us. Because we will show no mercy" Gazelle said. "We will show you a darkness so cold"

Then Torch finished off. "That it's blazing hot"

"So, let's start right away. I got somewhere to be this afternoon" Gazelle said, very calm for somebody who is globally wanted.

Nobody dared to delay, they had all seen the images and videos of those who wanted to stall or hide.

Somebody was already getting the ball.

"Should we start, or should you?" Torch said, "It makes no difference to us"

Several members did not like his attitude, but they all know Torch would roast them if they ever wanted to pick a fight.

A coin was tossed, obvious Gazelle was not impressed with the method.

Heads.

It was the aliens kick.

Everybody held their breath's when the ball appeared between both Gazelle and Torch.

But before they could kick it, suddenly something came crashed down from the sky.

The aftershock was huge and dried mud was in everybody's eyes.

When the mud storm calmed down it revealed a white and black soccer ball and on top of that was Xene in his full soccer clothes.

His usual flat hair was gravity defying.

Inazuma Japan froze.

It was the red head from the Tournament!

Only Tsunami know that Xene was very likely top dog amongst the group.

"Xene" Torch said.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Xene said, his voice sharp as he turned to the team dressed in blue and red. "What is this?"

"You don't have to worry about anything, Xene. It's just us simply proving that the entire Human race is trash" Gazelle said, calmly.

Of course, he had offended billions of people including Inazuma Japan with his statement.

"Step aside Xene. We're almost done here" Torch said.

Too bad Xene would not step aside.

"Oh, spear me your excuses" Xene said, "Your all just here to nurse your wounded pride. Pathetic"

 _What?_ The Human side thought.

"What was that!?" Torch said.

"I'm just stating how it is" Xene said. "Not only did you neglect your duties as captains for this silly stroking of wounded pride, but you want after a planet that's not even on the galatic planetary deed. That's a new low even for you two"

Even Gazelle was stung by that.

Then Xene address the camera's and said. "On the behalf of Alius Academy, I would like apologise for anything that happened."

"SCREW YOUR APOLOGY!" Someoka Ryuugo said, surprising him and everybody else. "Do you know how many people those bastards put in Hospital!? Do you know how many schools they destroyed!? Do you know that some of those people will never be able to kick a soccer ball ever again!? And to top it off, those Bastards don't look at least bit sorry for that they done! Why on Earth should anybody accept your apology when it doesn't even come from the cause of this mess!?"

He was right.

Nobody on the other team looked apologetic at all, they honestly did not care about the damage they had done.

Xene apology did not mean a penny.

"Like hell, we'll apologise to you worthless Humanoid" Torch said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Someoka said, looking ready to throw down, if not for his team mates keeping him restrained, he would have lunged at the Alien.

"Alius academy, can fix all the damage caused" Xene revealed, to their surprise. "However, you have to take your complaint to the very top. I don't have the Authority to use that high of technology."

"Good luck with that" Gazelle said, while the rest of the team laughed, admitting weird sounds.

So, the person at the very top was unreasonable as well?

Great.

"We don't have to pay for anything, Xene. They should just be grateful that we even decided to visit their pathetic planet" Torch said, running his mouth once more.

" **Shut up** "

That one sentence sent a huge shockwave from Xene feet, knocking loads of people backwards and the camera's, if not for the fact they were bolted to the floor because of how special the match was.

Suddenly both Gazelle and Torch grabbed their heads.

It wasn't just them but the whole team.

Everybody was surprised.

"Xene, you SNUCK!" Torch growled, trying hard to fight through the pain that was assaulting his mind.

"Damn, you." Gazelle said, clenching his head, everybody on the team was brought to their knees.

Everybody clearly saw Xene eyes were now glowing red.

"It would be so easy for me to crush all of your brains" Xene said, much to everybody horror, even on the human side.

From his eyes alone, you could tell he had no problems with doing it.

"I could crush your brains in the most painful way possible. That you'll be feeling it even after your dead" Xene said, "Then I'll reanimate your bodies for my entertainment, before letting them go"

WHAT THE HELL!?

The Human side thought.

And here they thought, he was the most reasonable one out of them all!

And now it turns out he could be the craziest!?

But before Xene could even think about carrying that threat out, his watch started buzzing on his arm.

He drew back and the whole Alius Team took a deep breath of sweat air.

He answered it, not bothering to see who it was, only a limited number of people had his number anyway.

Could it be the Principle, coming to punish Torch and Gazelle?

Unfortunately, reality wasn't that nice.

Instead he saw a familiar pink haired teen out of his uniform and in some casual Earth clothes.

"XENE-SAMA!" Blaptox said.

Good, grief.

"What is it?" Xene said, but Blaptox had gotten used to the distain in his voice.

"Xene-sama! I made a friend recently!" Baptox said, much to Xene surprise.

Meanwhile everybody in front of Xene was looking at the back of the holographic teen.

His hairstyle looked very familiar.

Several people turned to look at Fubuki whose eyes were slowly going wide.

"His name is Zel and he taught me so much about his race and planet" Blaptox said, excitedly like a child, he went on and on about his new friend.

For twenty minutes straight.

Suddenly both Torch and Gazelle felt sorry for Xene.

"Blaptox" Xene finally said.

"Yes, Xene-sama?" Blaptox said.

"Couldn't you have told me, when I'm back officially back?" Xene said.

Blaptox blushed and said. "Well"

His voice sounded a lot like Fubuki as well.

Finally, the player said something and it was something that sent shockwaves through Blaptox.

He said.

"A-Atsuya? Is that you?"

 _That voice and name made Blaptox head hurt._

And scene!

I won't even tell you, the next chapter because I'm that evil. So, see you at the next chapter. Review/fav and follow!


	31. Chapter 31

I do not Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Atsuya?

That name echoed in his mind.

Who was Atsuya and why was his head hurting?

"Xene-sama, who's that in the background? He sounds interesting" Blaptox said, much to Fubuki shocked. "What planet are you on? Do you think I can come over for the Holidays? How big is the gravity?"

The very intrigued him, even though he didn't know why.

Everybody on the Human side was shocked.

Planet?

Gravity?

Was this person not a human being?

Xene wasn't going to clear up their confusion any time soon.

"Would I meet him at the next Galaxy wide Tournament, Xene-sama? I want to see his face as a crush him" Blaptox said, his 'Atsuya' side was really showing.

Some of Inazuma Eleven Japan members were having flashbacks of when Atsuya lived in his brother's body.

For Fubuki the flashbacks were by far the strongest.

"Blaptox. I'm ending the call" Xene said.

"Okay, then, Xene-sama" Blaptox said, clearly depressed as he was booted off of the watch.

"Let's go" Xene said, his ball began to glowed

"WAIT!" Fubuki said, getting them all to look at him. "That was my brother wasn't it? What did you know to him? Take me with you!"

He wasn't alone, like he thought.

Atsuya was alive.

If he went with them, he could meet his brother face to face.

Meanwhile the Alien's found his request funny.

A human being allowed into Alius Academy?

One was all they needed.

"I cannot confirm or deny your statement" Xene said, "But it's against the rules for us to bring back a living being with us. If you come with us, you won't find what you're looking for"

And it was true.

Growing in such an environment with no memory or knowledge of a normal human life, that had him playing in the snow and winning games with his brother.

He didn't even know if Blaptox wanted to remember.

His mind-set was pretty much alien and could no longer be the brother Fubuki remembered.

He simply wasn't Atsuya anymore.

He was Blaptox.

A Human raised like an Alien

Ch 31: Farewell Alius Academy-End

When they disappeared, Xene found out that they really did have approval from the Principle to go to Earth and spread Chaos and Fear.

What!?

And what was worse was that he couldn't get mad at the man.

He may love Earth but he did not dare show it, especially to the man who 'raised' him and treated his own son much more harshly then a random student.

So, he buried the anger at the back of his mind and killed all emotion until he was allowed to leave.

He had no idea, what Earths fate was but he hoped those people recover.

Did the man even have one ounce of kindness in him, enough to heal all those who were injured?

Xene wouldn't find out until 11 years later.

Blaptox was very excited to introduce his new friend Zel to him.

If he remembers correctly, Zel was the same race as Desarm.

And the only way to get through to that Race was to defeat them in battle.

He was impressed to find out exactly how Blaptox managed to befriend the Alien from Blaptox mind.

Meanwhile the Alien look at him in awe.

Who would have guessed that one day he would meet the very top dog and speak to him, instead of looking at him from a far?

After that Blaptox as a player could only go up.

It took six months into his second year, for Blaptox to once again trigger what happened when his life was in danger.

Shock and disbelief was seen on the members of Epsilon.

A human who only spent 6 months on the team, had done what they couldn't do for years.

Blaptox potential was shining and it was shinny brightly.

Many Aliens wondered what his secret was.

What secrets hid inside that Human body?

But there was no secret.

Blaptox had been forced into environment that forced his body to be fundamentally different from the rest of the Human race.

Blaptox was suddenly very attractive to the Principle.

Who know's what was going on in that man's mind, when Xene saw him smiling.

Blaptox went through his graduation test for Episoln and passed it, just before the holidays.

The Summer holiday gave both Gazelle and Torch a time to decide just who would take him.

A human entering the Master Class teams was historic and many couldn't wait to find out which Captain would take him.

Both Gazelle and Torch had to swallow their pride and discuss which of them would take him.

Neither of them wanted him but it was the Rules of Alius Academy.

The arguing blow up so much that it progressed through out the school.

It was also the first time Xene and many others found out that the walls and other things could regenerate.

No wonder the Principle or any Teacher did not show up to stop the property damage.

And after two weeks of fighting, Fire and Ice finally came to an agreement.

Torch would take him.

Dimond Dust was a team known for their calmness.

Blaptox wasn't really calm at all times.

Prominence, was a team made up of explosive 'members'.

It would perfect for him.

Xene was shocked to see Blaptox, after his holiday were over.

Blaptox grew a lot.

He was now taller than him.

His shoulders were broader and his face looked more mature.

Xene had to wonder if the same thing happened to Fubuki.

Because of Blaptox change in size, naturally there had to be size adjustments for his uniform as well.

He seemed to have matured a little bit as well during the break.

Although all that maturity went out the window when Blaptox saw his Master Rank uniform and wouldn't shut up about it.

He had finally made it!

So many people called him crazy and insane, but where were they now?!

What truly made his day was having Xene congratulate him.

It wouldn't be wrong to say Blaptox was on cloud nine.

He had to ask where the Master Rank Team Prominence trained only to be left was in awe to find out they had the only building.

The club room was amazing, it put Epsilon own club room to shame.

It was way bigger and they all had their own separate changing rooms.

His eyes sparkled when he saw his name on a door.

And then he found out about the perks of being a Master Rank.

There were servants in the room, waiting to serve them at all times, getting whatever he wanted, no matter the price or where it came from.

 _NO WONDER! SO MANY PEOPLE WANTED TO BE MASTER RANK!_ Blaptox thought, as he ate an Earth food that he quickly come to enjoy.

However, being in Epsilon hammered into him to never let his guard down.

He prepared himself mentally for what training as a Master Rank would be like.

But walked into that pitch, he realised he hadn't prepared enough.

It was boiling hot on the pitch.

He felt like he was being cooked alive, and yet he was told to start running!?

He wanted to yell, how was he going to run when he could feel his own skin bubbling!?

However, he didn't dare.

He started running and almost died, half way through a lap.

He didn't even realise he had passed out until he found himself in the nurse office with scorch marks all of his body, especially the parts underneath his uniform.

He was quickly wrapped like a mummy and told to quit the team.

The Human body wasn't meant to handle heat that extreme.

But he refused to listen.

He didn't come this far just to drop out now.

He had spent almost two years trying to prove his existence to the whole school.

He wanted to prove, he was just as good as them.

So even though he was warned, he continued to go.

He tied several water bottles around his body, hoping to rehydrate himself during practise but to his shock, the water in the bottles quickly evaporated as soon as he walked onto the pitch.

But his body was adjusting.

It had to or it would die.

So it was forced to undergone another evolution.

Something, the Principle was more than happy to record and watch as Blaptox body began to create some kind of shield from the heat.

Three months in, his body had adapted enough to actually run in the heat for 5 minutes before collapsing.

A shocking improvement from when he first came.

But the heat obsessed captain was determined to shape him or kill him trying.

Being a Master Rank meant that he was the face of the school.

If he embarrasses himself, the rest of the Galaxy will think the whole school was like that.

If that happens, Blaptox would not only be kicked out of the team but the school as well.

The school takes Soccer very seriously.

It was for this reason that Blaptox was always on the bench and Torch only allowed him to play one time.

This was because Blaptox had gotten fed up and refused to allow himself to be Master rank in only name.

Both Torch's and Blaptox personality's want head to head, but despite the flames, Blaptox did not back down.

Which left Torch a little bit impressed, that someone from his team would dare to say no to him.

That day was a day, he would always remember.

It was the finals and he asked around for pictures and video's.

Winter turned into Spring and Spring began turning into Summer, before anybody know it Blaptox graduation had arrived.

Blaptox stood in a massive room, in it held, a whole row of teleporter chamber's.

These teleporters were only used for Students who had graduated from the Acadamey.

And it wasn't just one room, with so many species who had different life spans, the teleporters were constantly in use.

He stood proudly out of his third-year uniform which was red and black and made him look like a crew member from a space film.

Instead he wore Earth style clothes, an orange t-shirt, orange short sleeved jacket and red jeans with trainer's.

The line was moving fast.

At the side were machines that had hole shape in, these holes were for their watches.

Putting the watch's inside would allow the machine to identify them and give them their qualifications before going to the teleporter.

He would miss having this watch on his wrist.

Nobody had come to see him graduate.

"Blaptox" Said, a voice, that made him turn around.

"Xene-sama?" Blaptox said, so his guardian did come and see him off.

That made him a happy.

But what Xene did next had him beyond shocked.

Xene feet transformed before his very eyes and took on the likeness of a kangaroo, making him instantly grew taller.

While Blaptox was still shocked at seeing Xene true feet along with the surrounding people's.

Xene suddenly assaulted him.

No.

Not assaulted.

Xene **hugged** him!

The feeling of Xene cold body embracing him, had him almost falling unconscious from shock.

X-Xene.

He?

A Dream?

"Congratulation on surviving Alius Academy. Blaptox. I'm proud of you." Xene said, trying real hard to mention a smile.

Everybody was shocked, for most of them it was the first time they had seen Xene lips move upwards.

This was real?

Suddenly genuine happiness spread through Blaptox.

Xene hugged him.

He hugged him.

His dream had come true!

Blaptox face at the moment was one of an idiot as he said. "Can I call you dad?"

As soon as that question came up, everybody was expected Xene to show exactly why he's so scary.

Instead he said.

"Haven't you received an adopted already?"

"EH?" Blaptox said.

"I sent you, your adoption certificate a month ago" Xene said, this was the only think he could do for him.

A-Adoption?

Blaptox almost attacked the watch on his wrist and flow through his messages.

Then he finally saw it.

On a digital paper, in this school language, was the name.

 **Blaptox Xene Klidax**

Blaptox could take it out and it would turn into solid paper.

He was too shocked to speak.

His body want on Auto and get his results before stepping into the Teleport.

His whole body turned into light, that was shot to Earth right into the country of Brazil.

Two teen schools girls who happened to be walking by very shocked when he suddenly appeared but Blaptox was too happy to care.

"Hehehe. I'm a Klidax!"

He continued to laugh as if he lost his mind.

"Weirdo" One of the girls said, both of them quickly walking away.

But Blaptox didn't care how creepy he was.

It was official.

He had a family!

End!

So, this is finally the end of the story! BONZAI! Please Review!


End file.
